Comme la nuit haît le jour
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: Et si après avoir tué Voldemort la guerre n'était pas finie ? Si Grindelwald et Tom Jedusor n'étaient que des pièces dans un puzzle incomplet ? Vous voilà propulsés 13 ans après la bataille de Poudlard . C'est le début d'une nouvelle tragédie . Eléanore, jeune sorcière qui rentre à Poudlard se voit affronter des phénomènes étranges . prochain chapter : 25/04/15 [Lunéville]
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Il y a en Angleterre un petit village . Un village complètement normal. Dans ce village, il y a une rue . Une rue complètement normale . Les choses qui s'y passent sont complètement normales, les gens qui y habitent font des activités normales . Mrs Prescent arrose sont jardin comme tous les jours à 9 heures, Mr Kingstone est affalé sur son canapé devant le journal télévisé où un animateur semble s'ennuyer du manque de nouveautés . Oui tout est parfaitement normal . Il y a cependant et depuis des siècles une famille qui habite ici . Et ce n'est pas une famille normale . La famille Enabora est une des plus anciennes famille de sorciers de sang pur . Astrid, l'aînée qui était sensée préparer sa valise s'affairait à courir à travers toute la maison à la recherche de ses derniers bagages . Eglantine, la seconde s'occupait à nourrir son élevage de Botrucs . Alice la troisième tentait de mettre clandestinement des pétards de chez « Weasley farces et attrapes » dans sa valise . La plus réservée était la benjamine, Eleanore qui refermait sa valise avec lassitude . Elle n'aimait pas sa famille . Dans Griffondor depuis toujours, les Enabora n'avaient jamais connue une autre maison que celle-ci . Ses trois grandes sœurs, elles-mêmes à Griffondor rassemblaient toutes les caractéristique de la maison : le courage, l'autorité et l'intelligence . « C'est une fierté, aucun de mes ancêtres n'ont jamais était autre part qu'à Griffondor et le cycle continuera ainsi très longtemps » disait constamment le père . Mais Eleanore savait qu'elle allait justement briser ce cycle . Elle remua ses cheveux châtains clairs . Elle ne ressemblait à aucune de ses sœurs . Elle était très jolie . Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux s'accordaient parfaitement . Son visage était clair et innocent . Du haut de ses 10 ans, elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers . « QUI A ENCORE DONNE MA BAGUETTE AU CHAT ?! » Le rugissement de Astrid l'avait fait sursauter. La voix tremblante d'Alice retentit dans toute la maison : « C'était … J'ai pas fais exprès… Elle était là … Je l'ai prise pour un bâton … et ….

-JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE ! » Puis des bruits de pas, qui se dirigeaient rapidement vers la chambre de Eleanore . Alice débarqua en trombe, et claqua la porte derrière elle . Eléanore encore assise sur son lit constatait que sa grande sœur portait déjà sa tenue de Quidditch . Elle était poursuiveuse dans l 'équipe de Griffondor . « Tu peux m'aider ? s'il te plaît ! je te donnerais autant de Bambabouses que tu veux !

-Non, répliqua la benjamine

-traître ! Je t'aiderais si tu avais un soucis avec « sa majesté » !

-Il n'y a que toi qui as des soucis avec « sa majesté », fit-elle avec un sourire

-Ouais mais ….. » Alice fut interrompue par son aînée qui avait presque défoncée la porte pour rentrer . Astrid tenait dans une main sa baguette et dans l'autre un chat devenu tout vert sûrement grâce à un maléfice . Alice sauta sur le lit pour se cacher derrière sa petite sœur . Astrid pointa sa baguette sur sa sœur lorsque la mère des jeunes filles débarqua dans la chambre . « VOUS N'AVEZ DONC PAS FINIT AVEC VOS BETISES ?! » Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut . Mrs Enabora était de taille moyenne, elle devait être séduisante lorsqu'elle était plus jeune mais la colère qu'elle repoussait était telle que ses trait se durcissaient et ratatinaient son visage . « VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS DISPUTER ?! ON PART DANS 10 MINUTES ! ALICE VAS TE RHABILLER NORMALEMENT ! ASTRID TA VALISE EST A MOITIE VIDE ! ALLEZ PLUS VITE QUE CA ! » Astrid s'en alla aussitôt et Alice ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à se justifier ou à négocier mais un grognement de sa mère la fit taire . Lamère sortit de la chambre d'un pas bruyant et sévère . Eléanore rangea les derniers objets qui traînaient par terre . Elle mit sa baguette dans sa poche . Elle avait achetée cette baguette chez Ollivander . C'était Ollivander junior qui l'avait accueillie et lui avait dit que comme il avait fournie déjà ses trois sœurs en baguettes, il savait dans quel rayon choisir . Mais après plusieurs tentatives désastreuses, il avait changé de rayon et aucune baguette ne lui avait convenue . Ils avaient passé toute la matinée ainsi, à la recherche de baguette mais ce ne fut qu'arrivé à un rayon à l'arrière du magasin que le marchand lui avait dénichée LA baguette . Lorsqu'il observa la baguette, il avait trouvé étrange que ce soit cette baguette qu'elle ait choisie … Un cri de sa mère qui lui disait de descendre l'a retira de ses rêveries et elle descendit rapidement les escaliers accompagnée de sa valise et de la cage dans laquelle une chouette toute noire se reposait . Elle s'arrêta devant la cheminée . « A toi l'honneur petite sœur ! » Sa mère lui tendit de la poudre de cheminette et Eléanore de rapprocha de la cheminée . Elle y jeta alors la poudre en disant bien distinctement : « gare King Cross » . Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir puis son corps se plier et se faire absorber . A sa grande surprise, elle atterrit quasiment immédiatement à la gare entre le pilier « 9 » et « 8 » . Elle fut suivie de ses sœurs et de ses parents . Ils foncèrent par la suite sur le poteau 9 en essayant d'attirer le moins possible l'attention des passants moldus . Une fois de l'autre coté, l'atmosphère avait changé . Les sœurs s'éparpillèrent rapidement de tous les cotés . Seule Eléanore semblait vouloir rester près de ses parents . Elle ne connaissait aucun des sorciers de la gare . Ses aînées qui avait déjà passé plusieurs années à Poudlard, elles pouvaient rejoindre leurs amies . Ce n'est que lorsque que le train annonça le départ que la jeune étreignit ses parent et se faufila à travers la foule pour accéder à l'entrée du Poudlard express . Le train était divisé en plusieurs dizaines de cabines de plusieurs places dans la première cabine, celle des préfets, elle y aperçut sa sœur aînée . Plusieurs cabines plus loin, elle vit Eglantine en compagnie de ses amis qui paraissaient étranges aux yeux de Eléanore . Il y avais un garçon avec un journal « le chicaneur » sous le bras et vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et chaussé de chaussettes dépareillées . Une des filles portaient même d'étranges lunettes multicolores avec des fleurs difformes . Eléanore avait souvent entendu Astrid se plaindre des amies de sa petite sœur lors des vacances . Il lui arrivait même de les qualifier de « cinglés » . Bien sûr, leur mère ne croyait pas que sa fille la plus érudite puisse avoir se genre de fréquentation . Le train s'ébranla et Eléanore poursuivit son chemin. Plusieurs wagon plus tard, Alice en compagnie de l'équipe de Quidditch au complet la percuta de plein fouet . Alice à sa tête semblait fuir les autres . Au milieu du groupe, plusieurs garçons avaient le visage noirci et les cheveux en pétard comme si une bombe leurs avait explosé à la tête et toutes personnes à l'arrière étaient trempées . Ils avaient tous l'air furieux . Mais bien sur Alice qui avait une grande expérience en matière de fuite vu le nombre de bêtises qu'elle arrivait à faire à la seconde, courait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux . Une fois que la troupe l'eut dépassé, elle recommença à avancer en remettant en place son chapeau et sa robe froissée par l'attroupement. Elle regardait dans chaque cabines ce qui s'y passait . Dans une cabine, elle vit même un garçon de troisième année qui changeait ses cheveux de couleurs pour impressionner une fille mais sa tentative fut veine car il lui renversa son soda dessus . Les gens qui les entouraient explosèrent de rires -même Eléanore dut s'empêcher de rire- et le garçon honteux teint ses cheveux en vert . « Un métamorphomage » se dit-elle . Arrivée quasiment au fond du train, elle fut interpellée par un groupe d'élève de première année . Elle se retourna et vit un garçon brun avec des yeux bleu qui lui donnait un air plutôt mignon . Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu ce visage . « Moi c'est Cilian, le frère de Milan, ta sœur a dut de parler de mon frère non ? » Elle savait où elle avait déjà vu ce visage, c'était le frère du garçon qu'elle avait vu dans le wagon de Eglantine . « Oui, comment tu connaît mon prénom ? fit Eléanore ébranlée

-Disons que je me suis renseigné, ça te dirait de nous rejoindre dans notre cabine ? J'ai des amis qui seraient ravis de t'accueillir

-Avec plaisir » Eléanore suivit le jeune garçon en se demandant combien de temps resterait-il avant qu'elle ne puisse encore côtoyer des Griffondor . Elle est arrivée à une cabine . Il y avait à l'intérieur une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et très courts . Elle était en train de rire avec un garçon de grande taille et roux . Ils lui adressèrent un sourire et elle leur rendit un regard gêné . « Assois toi » Cilian lui montra la place vide en face de lui . Contrairement à ce que Eléanore aurait put penser, son irruption dans le compartiment aurait put déranger les discussions et le silence se serait installé mais personne ne sembla gêné . « Enchantée, moi c'est Carolyn », se présenta la sorcière aux cheveux courts . Elle lui tendit la main et Eléanore la serra . « Et moi je m'appelle Usaac » lui dit le garçon roux . Puis ils reprirent leur conversation . « Tu as de la chance, ta famille est dans Griffondor depuis des centaines années !C'est sûr que tu seras dans cette maison -Eléanore lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace- mais moi avec une mère moldue et un père dans Poufsouffle, il y a très peu de chance que j'y soit … C'est déjà un miracle que mon frère y ai été envoyé …

-J'ai crut comprendre que le sang n'y est pour rien . Si tu y crois, si tu veux aller à Griffondor le Choixpeau t'y enverra . » Le reste du voyage se fit en silence pour Eléanore .La cérémonie du partitionnement dans les différentes maison de Poudlard se rapprochait de minutes en minutes et faisait stresser tous les première année mais Eléanore se sentait presque tomber malade . Et quand le train s'arrêta il faisait déjà nuit . Un vacarme retentit alors à travers le train les élèves se bousculaient pour sortir mais Eléanore attendit que le calme revint pour se retirer de sa cabine . Une fois à l'extérieur, une voix forte invita tous le nouveaux élèves à rejoindre les barques au bord du lac . Un homme qui devait atteindre les 2m50, barbu et robuste serrait des mains par-ci par-là les fit monter dans des sortes de petits bateaux pour traverser le lac jusqu'au château à la lumière des lanternes . Peu à peu, les embarcations se remplissaient et commençaient à partir . Une fois arrivée sur la cote, décharger les élèves fut rapide et l'homme barbu les fit rentrer dans le château immense . « Je me nomme Hagrid, je serait votre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques . Je vais maintenant vous confier à votre professeur de défense contre les force du mal mrs. Chang . Elle vous expliquera comment se déroule la répartition . On se reverra en cours … Bah bonne soirée et à bientôt ! » Il salua de la main une femme d'une trentaine d'années et s'en alla . La femme avait les cheveux noirs et un physique oriental . Elle était plutôt grande . « Bonjours ! Je suis mrs Chang et cette année je vous enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal . Vous allez dans quelques instants être répartis entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard . Vous êtes partis pour 7 ans de collectivité, de découvertes, de sensations nouvelles et d'apprentissage . J'espère l'année se passera bien et que votre comportement sera exemplaire . Bienvenue à Poudlard ! » Elle les conduit ensuite à travers un grand couloir dans lequel, des photo étaient exposées avec comme légende « in memoriam » et des dates, des noms . Mais la date de mort était quasiment toujours la même : « 1998 », la bataille de Poudlard . Une fois ce long couloir traversé, les premières année rejoignent l'estrade . L'estomac de Eléanore se noua lorsqu'elle vit la foule de sorciers qui les observaient . Elle distingua ses sœurs, notamment Alice encore en train de se chamailler avec ses amis dont un émettait un son de crapaud, le Professeur Bibine intervint et réussit à séparer les deux jeunes filles . « Bien . Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous ceux qui commencent dans la magie . Comme dans la tradition, nous allons commencer par la petite chanson que ... » Mrs McGonnagal s'interrompit . En effet un cri strident était retentit dans toute la salle. Le professeur Bibine arriva en criant vers une Alice stupéfixée et sa meilleure amie . Elle leur hurla de sortir après avec jeté un contre sort sur Alice . Les deux jeunes filles partirent en courant bruyament et claquèrent les portes . La directrice reprit le discours : « la chanson que nous réserve chaque années notre choixpeau magique ! » Le professeur Chourave déposa sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau rapiécé et en piteux état . Le chapeaux commença à chanter :

« Je suis ici aujourd'hui

car il faut que je vous différencie

les courageux et qui ont un cœur en or

seront des griffondor

ceux qui se battront jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles

iront chez poufsouffle

les puissants hagards

se dirigeront plutôt à serpentard

la dernière maison

ceux qui restants seront

mais leurs maisons

ne montrent pas qui ils sont

ses soldats morts à la guerre

ces envies meurtrières,

vos maisons sont vos qualités,

et et ce que vous en ferez

qui fera de vous ce que vous serez

le bien n'existe que lorsque le mal lui permet

et il n'y a jamais de pause en vrai,

juste des guerriers

à enterrer

et en hommage à ceux qui nous l'ont permis

de leurs vies

et maintenant que la répartition commence ! »

Eléanore en était sûre, si on se rapprocher, on pourrait distinguer sur le chapeau des taches de sang … Le professeur McGonagal appelait les élèves par leurs nom et chaque fois, des tonnerres d'applaudissement accueillait les élèves mais Eléanore trop impressionnée par le public qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux ne trouva pas le courage quand vient son tour, le professeur dut répéter deux fois son prénom pour que Eléanore monte sur l'estrade . Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et Mrs Chourave déposa délicatement le chapeau sur la tête de la jeune fille . « Mh… D'accord… Oui… Oh encore une Enabora ! Je suppose que ce sera Griff... » le Choixpeau s'interrompit et ses traits se froncèrent . Les autres élèves qui s'apprêtaient à applaudir arrêtèrent de respirer tout comme Eleanore, le souffle coupé et le cœur qui semblait s'être momentanément arrêté . « Non cette jeune fille n'ira pas à Griffondor mais à Serpentard ! »


	2. Chapter 2 : un accident

Eléanore chapitre 2

Contrairement aux autres élèves, le public n'applaudissait pas . La chose que Eléanore craignait le plus depuis des années venait de se produire . Les sorciers la regardait avec stupeur comme si quelque chose d'horrible, de contre nature venait de se produire . Ce qui était vrai car elle faisait partie des descendants directs de Griffondor et ça, tout le monde le savait . Même la directrice paraissait choquée et se précipita vers le professeur Flitwick pour lui chuchoter quelque chose . Il hocha la tête et Mrs McGonagal applaudit comme pour encourager les autres à faire de même . Et un applaudissement gêné retentit à travers toute la salle . « Mmh... et bien quelle surprise ! Euh… au suivant ... » Eléanore se dirigea vers la table des serpentards où elle fut accueillie par une fille de deuxième année qui l'appela et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté d'elle . « Je m'appelle Télina . Tu es sûre que tu est une Enabora ? Cela n'est jamais arrivé …. Je veux dire les descendants directs ils doivent … » Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule intriguée . Toute la table Serpentard la regardait d'un air inquiet avant de tourner la tête . Elle vit les élèves avec qui elle partageai le wagon se faire répartir entre Griffondor et Serdaigle ce qui semblait les décevoir extrêmement . Un peu avant la fin un nouvel événement sembla perturber de nouveau la cérémonie la directrice avait appelé un dénommé « Aldébaran Ophiuchus » . Un garçon châtain d'une beauté peu commune s'était avancé d'un air confiant et à peine le chapeau avait-il été posé sur sa tête que la salle a eut une réaction commune . Le Choixpeau avait refermé ses traits comme si il s'était endormit . Des chuchotements parcouraient toute la salle . Lorsqu'un professeur s'était rapproché pour voir ce qui se passait le chapeau grogna et fit semblant de dormir avec un ronflement grossier très peu convaincant . « Réveillez vous! Vous devez répartir ce garçon ! Dit l'homme

-je n'enverrais ce garçon nul part ! » La réaction du chapeau avait ébranlé toute la salle . Des chuchotements résonnèrent de partout . « Mais voyons pourquoi vous ne feriez pas cela ?

-Ça ne vous concerne pas !

-Oh que si ça me concerne, dit calmement l'homme

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le courage de comprendre …

-Le courage de comprendre !? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Il me cherche ! » L'homme rougissait . « J'ai toujours su que vous n'en valiez pas la peine, dit calmement le chapeaux

-Comment ça ? s'énerva l'homme

-Vos parents ne méritaient pas un enfant comme vous, ils se sont fait torturés en vain, pour aider une cause qu'un traître avait déjà détruite . Ils méritaient quelqu'un de mieux que vous » Les propos du chapeau ne firent qu'attiser la colère de l'homme, qui sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort lorsque la directrice se leva et lança un sortilège de désarmement sur l'homme . « Calmez vous, Londubat . Quand à vous, fit elle en s'adressant au Choixpeau, vous allez faire votre travail sinon je rendrais sa baguette à . » Le choixpeau marmonna d'abord quelque chose d'innodible et sûrement de vulgaire et s'adressant au public, annonça « Serpentard ! » Le garçon se dirigea à la table des serpentard où le public étourdit par les événements récents le suivit de yeux . Il vint s'asseoir au bout de la table . La fin de la répartition fut assez calme . La directrice invita les élèves à manger des plats qui apparurent sur la table . Eléanore serra plusieurs mains pendant le repas . Elle entendit des réflexions comme : « La pèche a été bonne cette année pour Serpentard . » ou « Le choixpeaux devient fou ... » . Eléanore, elle était intriguée par le mystérieux garçon qui avait provoqué tant de cohue . Une voix l'enleva de sa rêverie « Comment vas-tu annoncer ça à tes parents ? Lui demanda Télina

-Mes sœurs s'en chargeront très bien » répondit simplement Eléanore en pensant à Astrid qui se ferait sûrement un plaisir à raconter tout cela à sa mère avec tous les détails sans manquer le passage où Alice s'est faite stupéfixée . A la fin du repas, la directrice rappela qu'il était interdit de se rendre dans la forêt qui entoure le château . Elle demanda ensuite aux premières années de suivre leurs préfets . Eléanore se joignit au groupe des premières-années qui entouraient un garçon plutôt costaud et blond . « Approchez, approchez ! N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger … Je m'appelle Woody Camburren et je suis votre préfet ! Suivez-moi ! » Il commença à partir entouré d'une dizaine de sorciers . Eléanore dut bousculer des élèves pour passer . Il y a même un garçon qui lui a renversé un liquide bleuâtre sur sa robe . On ne peut pas dire que sa première soirée était réussie . Ils prirent un escalier qui descendait . Plus, ils prenaient en profondeur, plus l'obscurité augmentait et ce ne fut que arrivés devant un mur que le garçon en tête de file se mit à hurler « Branchiflore ! » que la salle commune s'ouvrit à eux . Contrairement à ce que Eléanore pensait, l'intérieur était presque chaleureux mais comme la salle se situait sous le lac, aucune cheminée n'avait put y être installées . « Vos chambres se trouvent à l'étage . N'hésitez pas à appeler le fantôme de la maison si vous avez un soucis . Il se nomme « le baron sanglant » Maintenant bonne nuit moi je vais me coucher ... » Eléanore ne pensait pas que si avait un soucis elle appellerait le baron sanglant … Il faut dire que le nom ne rassurait pas trop … Elle envisagea d'aller se coucher mais en terme de sociabilité, elle pensa que de venir de Griffondor pour se retrouver à Serpentard n'était une très bonne position . Elle décida donc de s'approcher des autres pour voir si ils accepteraient sa compagnie . Elle s'assit sur une table et ouvrit un de ses livres de cours intitulé « _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements __par Miranda Fauconnette » ._ Les formules qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient pas si difficiles que cela, la première page faisait référence à un sortilège de désarmement « Expelliarmus », puis une suite de sortilège d'une utilité que Eléanore trouva médiocre . « Wingardium Leviosa », « Locomotor Mortis », « accio » puis elle allait le livre quand un dernier sortilège attira son attention « expulso » . « Tu révises déjà ? » Une voix la tira de sa lecture . Une fille plutôt grande et mince lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de main . Ses cheveux raides et noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules . Elle avait la peau très claire et les yeux d'un vert tellement foncé qu'il ne semblait pas être naturel . Devant le regard incrédule de Eléanore, la jeune fille s'empressa d'ajouter « Ha oui ! Et moi c'est Floralie, drôle de nom pour une serpentard, tu ne trouves pas ? » Eléanore ne répondit toujours pas, plutôt gênée par l'humour étrange de Floralie . « Et bien ! Tu ne te présente pas ?

-Euuuhh… Eléanore mais appelle moi Léanne …

-Nouvelle hein ? Tu ne t'habitueras jamais de ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, moi c'est ma troisième année et je peux te dire que je suis toujours surprise par ce qu'il s'y déroule ... » Elle s'assit maladroitement à coté de Eléanore . Pour la première fois, Eléanore se rendit compte qu'une énorme tache bleue était apparue sur sa robe . « Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas un garçon dans le couloir tout à l'heure . » Floralie pointa sa baguette sur la tache et d'un geste de main, elle s'effaça . « Sûrement Lupin, le garçon le plus maladroit que je n'ai jamais rencontré …. » . Un silence s'installa . « Bon soir, je vais me coucher ! » . Eléanore monta à l'étage comme l'avait indiqué le préfet . En effet, il y avait plusieurs portes avec des panneaux indiqués « Garçon première année », « Filles premières années », « Garçon deuxième année », « Fille première année » … Néanmoins, les portes étaient si étroitement espacées que Eléanore se demanda comment ils avait put y faire renter un dortoir dans chacune d'elles . Elle se dirigea vers la première porte . Le dortoir de l'intérieur était immense, avec cinq lits à baldaquin . Sur chacun des lits il y avait les bagages des jeunes sorcière . Elle se dirigea vers le lit avec ses bagages, les glissa sous le lit et ferma les rideaux de son lit pour s'endormir tranquillement .

La nuit fut courte et le réveil douloureux . Eléanore se réveilla en espérant qu'elle se retrouverai dans son petit quartier tranquille et que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un cauchemars . Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle laissa échapper un soupir en constatant qu'elle était en retard . Les autres étaient déjà habillées . Elle se leva en trombe et s'habilla rapidement . Les autres étaient en train de partir et elle les rejoignit au pas de course . Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, Floralie l'appela en faisant des grands signes de bras . Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle le plus discrètement possible bien que sa tentative fut vaine car toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur la table Serpentard, sûrement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un des deux phénomènes de foire de la veille . Cependant, Aldébaran n'était pas là . Peut-être avait il oublier de se réveiller ou avait il un intinct de survie plus élevé que Eléanore . Des plats étaient placés au centre de la table . Eléanore se servit de l'œuf lorsque le professeur Slughorn passait entre les tables pour distribuer à ses élèves leurs programmes . Il serrait des mains par-ci par-là . Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Eléanore et de sa nouvelle amie, il chercha parmi les papiers .« Enabora, Enabora …. Ah le voilà ! » Il lui tendit un papier avec les horaires de cours . « Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, ça doit vous faire étrange de vous retrouver ici. » Il ne pouvait pas dire mieux, pensa-t-elle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Floralie . « Miss Fauconette ! Tenez votre emploie du temps ! Et n'oubliez pas le club de Slug qui aura lieu le dernier vendredi de ce mois . » Il se retourna alla saluer un autre élève . « Vieux Crapaud plein de pustules …, grogna Floralie

-Hein ?

-Le club de Slug, c'est le prétexte qu'il a inventé pour fréquenter des gens de la famille de personnalité connues … Moi, ma grand-mère est l'auteur du livre que tu lisais hier soir . » Eléanore tourna son regard vers le document . Elle commençait par potion de la magie avec le professeur Binns … L'ambiance la table n'était pas très joyeuse, certains élèves avait des cernes qui leurs arrivaient en haut des joues et ils mangeaient avec une lenteur tellement accablante que Eléanore eu presque pitié d'eux . Puis, c'était de leurs fautes après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures … Eléanore regarda alors le bout de papier qui allait lui montrer ce qu'elle allait faire cette année . Son lundi commençait par un double cours de potion suivit de l'histoire de la magie il y a avait une pause puis un double cours transformation . Son lundi semblait calme . Cependant, au bout de la table, des cinquièmes années émettaient des exclamations et des lamentations . Sûrement que l'année des BUSE devait être plus lourdes que les autres . Tous les serpentard n'avaient pas encore mangé que les élèves durent commencer les cours . L'absence qui se faisait la plus remarquer était bien sûr celle d'Aldébaran . Lorsqu'elle arriva au cours de potion il n'était pas là non plus . Une fois rentrés, le professeur leurs indiqua de s'asseoir. Comme quasiment toutes les places avaient été prises et que Eléanore ne voulait s'imposer nul part elle se mit à une table vide au fond de la classe . Une fois assis ils ouvrirent les livres à la première page . « Je me nomme mr. Slughorn, je serais votre professeur de potion ainsi que le directeur de votre maison . Vous me connaîtrez à travers le club de Slug et sachez que j'ai l'odorat pour ceux qui auront un avenir grandiose . Je dois cependant vous prévenir, car il est de mon devoir que vous sachiez que j'ai vu dans cette école des chose horribles -des morts-, de la magie tellement noire qu'une nuit sans étoiles n'est rien à coté, des chose que je n'aurais pas dut voir . Que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir … On est certes dans une trêve contre les forces du mal mais c'est la source du mal qui est détruite et le monde n'attendra pas longtemps avant de nous fournir un nouveau mage noir à combattre . Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit discours, maintenant reprenez votre lecture. » Les élèves apeurés par les dernières paroles du vieil homme baissèrent les yeux . « L'art de la préparation des motion est un sujet très varié et compliqué, la précision est extrêmement importante et la maladresse pour certaines potions peut vous être fatale . L'apprentissage de la matière sera, tout au long de votre année scolaire accompagnée de ce manuel ... » Tout un chapitre était consacré à l'introduction et les chapitres suivants à l'utilisation des matières premières . Le professeur commença à parler quand un toque-ment à sa porte vint l'interrompre . « Excusez-moi de mon retard » un garçon châtain pénétra discrètement dans la salle . « Et bien mon garçon … Vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir à coté de mlle. Enabora . » Eléanore soupira . Aldébaran vint après une hésitation s'asseoir à coté de la serpentard . Il tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils . Elle lui renvoya un regard de travers pour marquer le coup . Le professeur, les voyants arborer une telle attitude entre eux hésita à les changer de place mais finalement abandonna son initiative et reprit son cours, tandis Aldébaran fixait chacun des élèves de la classe avec intensité . On aurait put croire qu'il essayait de pénétrer leurs plus profondes pensées . Sans que Eléanore n'ait le temps de comprendre pourquoi, le professeur commença à distribuer des aliments . « Prenez la page vingts et un de votre manuel, c'est une potion simple au départ mais qui se complique par la suite . Ça me permettra d'évaluer votre niveau de début d'année et de voir qui de cette classe est le plus prédisposé à devenir le meilleur . Maintenant, à vos potion ! » Le professeur s'en alla, laissant ses élèves à la tâche . Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille aligna ses aliments, sortit son chaudron et ouvrit le livre . C'était un philtre de confusion 1er niveau . Les cinq ingrédients étaient les suivants : sang de salamandre, yeux de poisson, yeux de scarabées, Tentacule de Murlap et écorce de sorbier . Que des ingrédients de bases à utiliser plusieurs fois dans la potion . Son camarade de classe semblait suivre la même méthode qu'elle, c'est à dire d'abord analyser la recette puis après commencer . A peine la jeune fille avait-elle commenté à verser le sang de Salamandre dans le récipient en train de bouillir qu'une explosion suivit d'un cri retentit au coin de la salle sombre . En effet un élève de poufsouffle plutôt rond avait le visage couvert de cendre et les cheveux en l'air . « Monsieur Zarmus est éliminé, hurla le professeur, puis se tourna vers l'élève, Je vous conseille d'aller vous changer et n'oubliez pas de revenir après, plus les élèves avanceront dans leurs potions, plus les effets seront violent lorsqu'ils la rateront, ce sera un magnifique spectacle ! » Mr. Slughorn avait dit cela avec joie et amusement, comme si le fait de voir des potion exploser sur la tête des élèves l'enthousiasmait . Tandis que certains élèves ravalaient leurs salive à cette idée, Eléanore ignora le professeur et continua son travail . Elle et son voisin de classe avançaient au même rythme tandis que les explosions continuaient,, il y avait même certains élèves couverts de furoncles, fluorescents . Mais la travailleuse n'y prenait pas opte, elle faisait chaque mouvements avec assurance, faisant confiance à son instinct, comme si elle avait depuis toujours pratiquée la potion . Ce qui était d'ailleurs un comble car elle n'avait jamais de sa vie touché que ce ne soit à un ingrédient de cuisine . Pourtant, elle coupait agilement ses tentacules, retirait l'intérieur des yeux de poisson avec précision et faisait bouillir le sang avec adresse . Les élèves diminuaient de plus en plus des tables et les spectateurs augmentaient, la plupart n'ayant pas été autorisé par le professeur à aller se changer car selon lui, la partie commençait à devenir intéressante . En effet, il ne restait plus que trois élèves, un garçon de Serpentard, Aldébaran et Eléanore . Lorsque la potion du garçon de Serpentard explosa, le stress doubla pour les deux derniers participants qui voulaient prouver qu'ils valaient mieux que l'autre . Le professeur devenait de plus en plus blanc tandis que les deux Serpentards avançaient dans les étapes qui étaient à présent plus compliqués . Les deux élèves faisaient de grands gestes alors que les élèves spectateurs -qui devaient hésiter à s'en aller en courant- les regardaient en espérant qu'aucun des deux ne se trompent dans la potion qui à présent ferait sûrement exploser la salle . Cependant, Aldébaran restait impassible, toujours les sourcils froncés alors que Eléanore restait impassible . Les minutes s 'écoulaient ainsi. Jusqu'à qu'un grand « BOUM » sonore fit vibrer la salle et tous ses occupants . Eléanore se sentit projetée en arrière et heurter le mur par le dos . La vision de la suite des événements fut très flou mais avant de perdre connaissance, elle eut le temps de voir le corps de son camarde inanimé à l'autre bout de la salle, des hurlements de terreur des élèves qui les regardaient et les professeurs qui entraient à la volée dans la salle . « Par Merlin qu'avez vous encore fait Horace ?! hurla le professeur McGonagal

-On a ressentie et entendue l'explosion jusque dans les serres » continua une voix d'homme mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus car elle sentit ses pensées divaguer puis complément partir .

_Eléanore se trouvait dans une salle sombre, des traînés de sang salissaient le sol de marbre, de hauts vitraux recouvraient les mur, cependant, il n'y avait que deux personne dans la salle .__Une jeune fille d'un quinzaine d'années était debout devant un corps inerte . Elle avait les_

_vêtements déchirés et ses yeux rouges exprimaient la tristesse et autre chose …. De la colère . Elle était en colère car ça n'aurait pas dut ce produire comme ça, on ne meurt pas à dix-sept ans, pas pour combattre un mage noir ! La haine, le mépris en passant pas la déception, la jeune fille se tourna apparemment prise de nausées devant le cadavre de sa meilleure amie pour laisser apparaître aux yeux de tous un beau visage au teins marocains . La malheureuse couchée sur le sol, avait des cheveux bouclés châtains et une face plutôt ronde, qu'on ne reconnaissait d'ailleurs que très peu car de longues griffures l'abîmait et le sang recouvrait son nez . Eléanore ne savait comment mais elle ressentait l'indignation de la vivante et la douleurs de la défunte . Ces sentiments la possédait . Quand un grand bruit la fit sursauter ._


	3. Chapter 3: Un rétablissement

Eléanore

Chapitre 3

Dans les couloirs d'un château peu commun, une adolescente courait joyeusement en chantonnant . Sur son passage, elle poussait des élèves sans se soucier de leurs regards indignés ni de leurs plaintes . « Alice où vas-tu encore ?!

-Calme toi Floralie ! Je vais voir ma sœur » La fille qui l'avait interpellée se tut, bien sûr, elle savait que ce matin une explosion avait eut lieu dans le cachot du doyen de Poudlard, que deux élèves étaient tombés sans connaissance . Que Eléanore Enabora en faisait partie mais cependant, la préfète de Poufsouffle hésita à croire Alice . Peut-être chercher-t-elle à se cacher de toute mauvaises plaisanteries ou étourderies se soyant retournée contre ses amies . « Tu es sûre que l'infirmière de laisseras rentrer ? » Mais Alice était déjà partie lorsque Floralie qui avait posée la question s'était retournée et, soupirant avait continué son chemin . Lorsque la 3ème année fut arrivée à la porte de l'infirmerie, elle toqua et entra sans attendre de réponses . Mme Pomfresh voulu l'empêcher mais la Griffondor courut vers le lit de sa sœur, encore endormie . « Calmez-vous ma demoiselle !

-Oui oui c'est bon ! » La guérisseuse s'éloigna .

Elénore sentit tous ses sens s'éveiller d'un coup . Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ce fut apparemment un trop gros efforts . Ses articulation la faisait souffrir comme jamais, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait broyés les os, sa tête lui tournait affreusement et de plus, elle était prise de nausée . Elle se tourna et vit un seau posé sur le coté de son lit et y vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dut manger les deux derniers jours . « Alors sœurette, je vois que tu as la forme aujourd'hui ! » La malade se retourna et ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa sœur accroupie à coté de son lit . Malgré l'horrible sensation de ne plus pouvoir bouger, elle trouva tout de même le moyen de sourire à Alice . « Dis donc, moi qui pensais que personne ne battrais mon record d'étourderies, je dois avouer que tu as fais fort, faire exploser une salle dès le premier jour c'est pas mal » La serpentard voulut partager cet enthousiasme mais c'était en dehors de ses compétences pour le moment . Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir une salle plutôt grandes avec plusieurs séparés par des rideaux repliés . Des vitraux magnifiques laissaient passer la lumière du jour de Septembre . Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon allongé sur le lit d'en face . Aldébaran se trouvait dans piteux état, sûrement pire qu'elle . Il avait des entailles tout le long de son bras droit qui dépassait de la couette et même en plein sommeil, on voyait qu'il souffrait car ses traits se plissaient sous la douleurs . « Tu devrais pas être en cours ? parvint-elle à souffler

-Oui mais comme tu es la meilleure excuse que je n'ai jamais eue ! Faut que j'en profite .

-Que … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Slughorn n'a jamais eu toute sa tête … En effet les potions de confusion que toi et ton camarade étiez sur le point d'achever ont explosées en même temps, ça a fait un choc à tous ceux dans la salle car le philtre s'est diffusé dans l'air et c'est comme si vous en aviez tous avalé chacun plusieurs doses … Lorsque l'on vous a récupérés, vous étiez tous dans un état pas possible mais les pires étaient de loin toi et … Ophiuchus . Certains autres s'étaient évanouis mais comme vous aviez été projetés sur les murs, le choc a été plus violent … La première chose qu'on a faite en vous emmenant ici, c'est tenter de vous réanimer . On a réussit pour toi, tu n'en garde sûrement aucun souvenirs . Le seul qu'on a pas réussi à ramener c'est lui . » Elle tendit un doigts vers le serpentard . « Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien faire des potions, même à mon niveaux, je n'y arrive toujours pas et toi tu l'as quasiment réussie

-Moi non plus je ne savais pas . Maman a envoyé une lettre ? » La mine joyeuse de la grande se décomposa pour finir en grimace . « Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me féliciter de la répartition ... » La jeune Griffondor parut soudain sombre et réfléchie puis ajouta : « Ignore, ce n'est pas grave, tu as toujours été ma sœur et ce n'est pas un stupide Choixpeau qui me dira le contraire … Puis estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir reçu une beuglante qui a explosé dans la grande salle … » L'infirmière revenait pour prévenir que l'entretien était fini . « Je vais devoir te laisser, je repasse demain . » Eléanore tenta de redresser mais laissa échapper une grimace douleur tandis qu'elle avais l'impression avait mis feu à son dos . « Non restez allongé ! » La jeune fille passa le reste de sa journée allongée à regarder le plafond, réfléchissant à comment ça aurait pu aller plus mal. Non ça ne pouvait pas aller plus mal . Puis se demandant ce que les autres en pensaient en dehors, la descendante de Griffondor et le premier sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie le lendemain de leurs répartition. Y avait-il des rumeurs ? Certainement, se dit-elle . Elle faisait semblant de dormir mais toutes les heures, la directrice accompagnée de l'infirmière venait pour voir comment allait le garçon mais toutes les heures, leurs visages devenaient de plus en plus inquiets . En effet, le jeune serpentard ne se réveillait pas et son état empirait à vue d'œil . Il s'étouffait souvent et ses poings se serraient comme si la douleur faisait des pics . Sans savoir pourquoi, cette vision à Eléanore la rendait malade, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ce garçon… Il semblait si sûr en extérieur mais il devait être rempli de démons . Les reflexions de Eléanore furent interrompues par la directrice qui rentraient dans la salle . Cette fois, la jeune serpentard ne tenta pas de se cacher mais se redressa, avec l'impression qu'on lui arrachait toutes ses vertèbres une par une . Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit . « Comment allez-vous miss Enabora ? » Eléanore ne répondit rien, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais étrangement, elle se demandais si c'était la douleur la physique la pire . « Je vois … vous savez, le professeur Slughorn a été impressionné et est prêt à vous faire rentrer dans son club . Il y a cependant quelque chose qui me dérange … » Elle s'approcha du garçon et lui toucha le front, sûrement pour vérifier sa température . « C'est une des potions de confusion les plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu . Espérons que le garçon se réveille avant la fin de la semaine . » La directrice était en train e s'en aller quand Eléanore interpella : « Pourquoi ne se réveillerait-il pas ?

-La vie a ses mystères et la mort aussi …

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Quand vous tiendrais sur vos deux pieds . » Sur ces mots, la directrice s'en alla, laissant une élève troublée derrière elle . Eléanore ne dormit pas de la nuit . Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné un médicament qui lui avait donné l'effet immédiat de ressentir chaque partie de son corps, chaque cellule comme braise encore ardente . Se pliant de douleurs, elle vit la lumière du jour arriver et la soulager du calvaire qu'avait été cette horrible nuit qu'elle venait de vivre . La semaine passa ainsi, tous les soirs la directrice venait se renseigner de leurs états . Eléanore guérissait plutôt vite tandis qu'Aldébaran ne se réveillait pas . A la fin de la semaine, elle serait sûrement sur pied lui avait assuré l'infirmière . Tous les jours, sa sœur lui rendait visite . A sa grande surprise, les élèves de Griffondor qu'elle avait rencontrés sur le train était venu plusieurs fois dans la semaines . En effet, un matin vers dix heures Cilian accompagné de Carolyn et Usaac étaient débarqués dans l'infirmerie sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pomfresh . « Comment va notre préparatrice de potion en herbe ?, lança le garçon

-Plutôt bien pour une fille à laquelle une potion de confusion lui a explosée sur la tête, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire

-Alors la vie n'est pas trop dure ici ? Il paraît que l'infirmière n'est pas une femme des plus agréables …. lança Carolyn

-Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très sympathique mais ses remèdes sont extraordinaire .

-Tu pourras sortir quand ? » Eléanore marqua une pause, observant ses nouveaux amis . Ils ne lui avaient même pas posées de questions à propos de la répartition . Non, ils avaient ignoré cette étape avec désinvolte . « Vendredi soir » . Et lorsque les trois amis furent sortis de la salle, ce fut Télina qui arriva en courant . Elle aussi lui a rendu visite plusieurs fois lors de son cloisonnement à l'infirmerie . La jeune fille lui racontait ce qu'il se passait en dehors . Et Floralie venait souvent la voir pour prendre des nouvelle . Tout cela lui remontait le moral mais la simple vue de son camarade somnolant arrivait à lui rebaisser . Elle n'avait aucune relation particulière avec lui . Non mais elle le détestait . Elle le détestait de ne pas se réveiller, de la faire se sentir coupable . Elle n'était pas coupable bien sûr ! C'était absurde, mais pourtant bien vrai dans le tête de la jeune fille.

A la fin de la semaine, elle fut libérée de l'infirmerie, et, à son grand soulagement rejoindre son dortoir . Elle avait encore mal mais à coté du début de la semaine, ses douleurs étaient infimes . Elle rentra dans la salle commune, le sourire au lèvres et fut accueillie par Floralie et Télina qui travaillaient . Les autres la regardaient d'un airs méfiants mais après plusieurs minutes, un garçon de 5ème année se rapprocha d'elle pour lui demander si Ophiuchus se portait mieux . Au vue de cette question, la jeune fille hésita puis le fixa dans les yeux . Les yeux . La seule manière de communiquer sans mots, communiquer des sentiments bien plus indescriptible que sur un bout de papier . Le garçon le fixa un long moment puis comme si il venait à peine de s'en apercevoir que la salle entière avait les yeux tournés vers eux . « Tu t'es déjà faite beaucoup remarqué depuis début de l'année qui n'a eu lieu que lundi . Si j'étais toi j'essaierais de me faire oublier…. Lança le jeune homme avec conviction

-Et heureusement tu n'es pas moi, répondit sèchement la jeune fille

-Tu ne serais pas assez bête à ce point pour provoquer le cinquième année le plus redouté du collège » En effet, le garçon était très baraqué et ses muscles découverts étaient recouverts de tatouages de serpents . Pourtant la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu personne lui tenir tête ainsi et elle ne baissa pas les yeux . « Et toi, tu ne serais pas assez lâche pour t'en prendre à une fille de 11 ans, lâcha la serpentard

-Tous les serpentards sont des lâches ! Tu te serais peut-être crue à Griffondor, après tout, c'était là ta place.

-Qu'en sait tu ? Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas voir plus loin que son nez de brute, tu serais bien embêté de savoir ce que j'en pense

-REPETE un peu pour voir ! » Il se rapprocha tellement d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle de taureau se frotter sur sa peau clair . « C'est qu'en plus il prends l'expression dans son vrai sens, « Ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez » . Recule espèce de crapaud sans cervelle tu m'asphyxie, le provoqua-t-elle

-Quand on m'avait dit que les petits nouveaux étaient idiots, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point

-J'ignorais que tu était un « petit nouveau » . Lâche moi maintenant et retourne apprendre à compter » En effet, le serpentard avait empoignée la fillette pas le bras . Il sortit quasiment immédiatement sa baguette magique et la pointa vers elle . « C'est bon Carnifius ! Ça suffit maintenant tu t'es assez amusé ! » Un élève de la même année que le dénommé Carnifius sortit de l'ombre . « Ne t'en mêle pas !

-C'est mon boulot, fit il en pointant du doigts sa broche de préfet

-Stupé…-Expelliarmus ! » Le tatoué allait lancer un sort sur le préfet qui avait contré avec grâce . « Maintenant tu vas expliquer comment tu souhaitais renvoyer un serpentard à l'infirmerie à Mcgonagal, tout le monde au lit ! » Les derniers élèves présents allèrent se coucher . Alors que Eléanore rejoignait son dortoir, plusieurs jeunes filles la bousculèrent pour passer . En la voyant tomber sur le coté, elle rirent mais une d'elle avait l'air de plus s'amuser que les autres . Une blonde avec un air méprisant qui l'ignora et rentra dans la salle . « C'est ça, je suis maudite » pensa la serpentard à terre . Elle soupira et se releva avec difficulté . Lorsque qu'elle rentra la même serpentard qui l'avait poussée se tenait debout une baguette à la main dirigée vers une de ses camarades mais qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe que Eléanore venait de croiser . L'élève au sol avait les mains devant le visage pour se protéger . « _Limacius Eructo ! » _La jeune fille au sol se mit à cracher une limace . Eléanore fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu . Le philtre de confusion qu'elle avait inhalé au début de la semaine faisait encore effet par moments et sa douleurs au dos n'arrangeait rien . Laissant sa camarade à son problème . Durant la nuit, elle hésita à se lever pour l'aider mais comme avait dit Carnifius, « il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse plus remarquer . » Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, un sort de disparition avait du être jeté car aucune limace ne traînait mais la serpentard était toujours au sol endormie cette fois-ci . Eléanore s'habilla puis hésita à réveiller la malade . Comme les autres étaient déjà parties, elles se dit qu'il valait mieux lui laisser quelques heures de repos . Elle se retira de la chambre en douceur pour aller dehors . Cela pourrait paraître puéril et idiot mais elle était de bonne humeur . Comme c'était samedi, elle n'aurait pas cours aujourd'hui . Elle passerait la journée à profiter du soleil de septembre dans le parc du château avec ses amis griffondors comme le lui avait promit Cilian . Elle rattraperait les cours le lendemain . Elle se rendit dans la grande salle où elle mangea avec vitesse affolante et se rendit sous l'arbre à coté du lac où l'attendaient ses amis . Ce fut une merveilleuse journée où ses amis lui montrèrent les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris en cours . Eléanore les maîtrisa rapidement . « Wingardium Leviosa » D'un coup de baguette, elle avait soulevé Carolyn dans les airs . Sous les acclamations des autres qui arrivaient à peine à soulever une pierre, Eléanore déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol . « Tu es impressionnante ! Tu sais faire ce sortilège comme si tu le connaissais depuis toujours … Je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler mais Slughorn nous a avoué que jamais il n'avait vus d'élèves de première année aller aussi loin dans la préparation de cette potion …

-Moi-même, des fois je me demande comment j'ai fait …

-Confusion ! C'était le but de ton philtre . Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera vite . Tiens je crois que Lundi on à cours de vol en commun, je vais pouvoir te montrer mes merveilleux talents de joueurs de Quidditch, se vanta Cillian alors que Carolyn pouffait de rire

-Oui encore faut-il que tu tiennes au lieu de tenter d'impressionner Astra avec tes pirouettes !

-Je ne tentais pas de l'impressionner ! Qui te dis que ce n'était pas pour t'impressionner toi ?

-Rien qu'à te voir …. soupira la griffondor

-Qui est Astra ?

-Une espèce de pimbêche de ta maison, blonde je crois et qui se sent supérieur à tout le monde ça dois te dire quelque chose …

-Oui, hier soir, elle a lancé un sortilège de crache-limace à une lève dans mon dortoir !

-Encore !? » Carolyn et Usaac . Eléanore leurs lança un regard interrogateur . « C'était une fille rousse ?

-oui, avec des yeux bleus, elle s'en est déjà prise à elle ?

-Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas mis hors de portée de ces folles ?! s'énerva Cillian

-Mardi, à peine était-elle sortie de l'infirmerie où elle était jusqu'alors qu'elle se sont jetées sur elle . C'est nous-même qui l'avons aidé jeudi ... » La fin de la journée fut plus calme pour Eléanore qui commença à copier ses leçons ratées mais vu leur nombre peu élevé, elle finit de toutes les retranscrire avant le repas . Le repas à la table serpentard fut plus bruyant que d'habitude . Les élèves riaient de bon cœur, bavardaient ensemble même Eléanore qui mangeait en face de Télina . Seule une seule personne boudait au bout de la table était un jeune fille rousse avec un visage cireux. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première à rentrer au dortoir . Eléanore remarqua rapidement son absence car Astra s'énerva . « Où est passée Carmen ? Elle fuit maintenant ? Tous les mêmes dans sa famille d'ingrats ! » Les autres serpentards la regardaient d'un air surpris et interrogé . La blonde haussa les épaules et tourna la tête . Les autres reprirent rapidement leurs conversations . Carmen . C'était donc ça son prénom . Eléanore se perdit dans ses réflexions et en fut tirée par la voix de la principale de Poudlard . « Bien ! Bonjours très chers élèves ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bonne première semaine ici . Je sais certains on passé des journées plutôt douloureuse . » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Eléanore qui se sentit immédiatement visée puis repris son discours : « Donc je leurs souhaite un rétablissement rapide . Cependant je vais vous annoncer que les essaies pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison se dérouleront pour Poufsouffle lundi à 17h, pour Griffondor mardi à 17h, pour Serdaigle mercredi et jeudi pour Serpentard . Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui . Bonne nuit . » Le professeur se rassit et la salle se vida peu à peu .


	4. Chapter 4: une nouvelle douleurs

Eléanore chapitre 4

Le lundi fut plutôt calme mais il y avait un absents en classe .Aldébaran ne s'était toujours pas réveillé . Personne ne semblait s'en soucier même Eléanore car plus enfermée dans la même salle que lui, elle pouvait enfin s'amuser comme elle se l'était promis tant de fois lorsqu'elle était chez elle . Quand elle était plus petite, elle s'était promis de mettre la pagaille dans l'établissement tout comme sa sœur Alice mais finalement, elle s'est avoué plus ressembler à Astrid . Sage et ordonnée comme disait ses parents . Elle avait une relation plutôt ambiguë avec eux . Ils se disaient fiables, depuis toujours chez Griffondor, de sang pur . Ils disaient qu'ils acceptaient les moldus, ils se disaient tolérants . Et Eléanore les détestait parce qu'ils se pensaient supérieurs . Ils passaient leur temps libres à critiquer les familles qu autrefois avaient accueillis des mangemorts. « On devrait tous les enfermer, ne jamais les faire ressortir ou les tuer » Tel était le discours de son père . Mais la jeune Enabora n'était pas dupe et il n'y avait que des gens mauvais pour tenir ce genre de discours . Alice ne supportait pas plus qu'elle ce genre de propos mais les deux aînées dégustaient des paroles de leurs parents . « Mlle Eléanore ! Pourriez vous m'expliquez le principe de la legimancie ! » le professeur de sortilège la tira de ses rêveries . « C'est un pouvoir qui permet de pénétrer dans les pensées d'un être grâce à un sortilège de magie noire . Cette pratique est interdite dans le monde de la magie et ceux qui l'utilisent sont directement envoyés à Azkaban où ils purgeront une peine maximale voire définitive . De nombreux mages noirs notamment connaissaient très bien ce sort .

-Très bien . Si vous connaissez la leçon ce n'est pas une raison pour rêver en classe . » Normal que Eléanore connaissait la leçon . Dans ses moments d'ennuis, elle lisait et relisait tous ses livres de cours si bien qu'elle commençait à en connaître des parties par cœur . Le professeur de sortilège leur enseignait les sortilèges dangereux et interdits .

Juste après le repas, les serpentards avaient cours avec les Griffondor, cours de vol . Elle les rejoignit et ils se rendirent devant le château . Un femme avec des cheveux gris très courts et en bataille les accueillit . « Bonjours les enfants ! Rejoignez les balais et mettez vous en place . Aujourd'hui on va faire la course . » Chaque élève se mit à coté d'un balais . Ils tendirent la main au dessus du balais pour le faire venir à eux . Eléanore fut une des premiers à arriver à l'attirer à elle car elle avait l'habitude que sa sœur la traîne sur un terrain de vol durant les vacances pour l'aider à s'entraîner . La serpentard ne se débrouillait pas trop mal mais son aversion au sport ayant toujours été bel et bien présente l'empêchait de trop pratiquer . « Bien ! Je vois que vois que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà eut affaire à ce sport donc on va deux groupe . Ceux en ont déjà fait vont à ma gauche et ceux qui n'en ont jamais fait à ma droite . » Machinalement, Elénore se dirigea à gauche du professeur . « Pour ceux qui en ont déjà fait, il y a un parcours aérien sur lequel j'aimerais vous noter pour voir votre niveau . Pour les autres, je vous laisse sous la direction de Lalil Fatil, capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle . » Une jeune fille de 17 ans s'avança vers le groupe concerné pour les prendre en charge et le reste des élèves suivirent le professeur vers le terrain de Quidditch . Sur place, plusieurs cerceaux, plots et barres flottaient dans les airs . C'était un parcours plutôt compliqué mais sans plus . « Qui veut .. » A peine le professeur avait-il prononcés ces premeirs mots que Cillian chevauchait déjà son balais et sautait sur place la main en l'air . « Bien Cillian . Mais cette fois-ci jeune homme, vous écoutez et ne risquez pas votre peau, le professeur marque une pause et le Griffondor hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, Très bien vous pouvez partir . » Le garçon s'éleva doucement dans les airs avant de partir à toute allure une fois au niveau des obstacles . Il circulait dans les airs avec souplesse et finesse, évitant de près certains objets . Les filles de serpentard d'à coté riaient de bon cœur et Astra qui était au milieu du groupe s'adressa à ses amies : « Vous voulez rire les filles ? » Eléanore sentit que ce n'était pas une aide qu 'elle allait apporter à Cillian . Tandis que Cillian avançait à travers le parcours, Astra pointa sa baguette sur lui alors qu'elle était dans un coin stratégique à ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur . Elle commença l'incantation alors que le Griffondor était entre l'avant-dernier et le dernier obstacle. Tout à coup son balais se mit à n'en faire qu'à sa tête . Se jetant d'un coté, se jetant de l'autre, faisant un tour sur lui-même, Cillian tenait tout de même et on ne sait par quel miracle avait réussi à s'approcher du dernier cerceau . Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de ce dernier, Cillian se mit debout et jeta dans le vide, à travers le cerceau . Il y eut un moment en suspens pendant lequel Astra arrêta la formule . Eléanore sentit son cœur presque s'arrêter en elle . Le griffondor arriva au sol avec fracs sur le dos . Eléanore suivie de Usaac tandis que Carolyn quasiment roulé en boule sur le sol pleurait de rire pour une raison qui dépassait Eléanore . Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son ami allongé sur la pelouse fraîche du terrain de Quidditch . Elle s'assit en tailleur à coté de lui . Il s'étouffait encore lorsque qu'elle était arrivée . Quand Usaac les eurent rejoint, Cillian se redressa bien que difficilement et sourit . Ce sourire n'était pas sarcastique, n'était pas pour rassurer ses amis mais c'était un sourire de triomphe . « J'ai réussit ! » Sous cette exclamation, Eléanore éclata de rire accompagnée par l'autre Griffondor . « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête des fois » . Le blessé tenta de se relever mais émit une grimace de douleurs . « Par contre ma jambe n'a pas survécu ..

-Attends on va t'aider,proposa Usaac » Ils l'aida à se relever . « Eléanore, retourne là-bas, tu dois montrer au professeur de quoi tu es capable comme elle ne t'as pas eu la semaine dernière » La jeune serpentard suivit le conseil de son ami et rejoignit le groupe d'élèves . « Ils se rendent la l'infirmerie, Cillian a un soucis avec sa jambe ..

-Il fallait s'en douter, grogna le professeur, qui veut être le suivant ? » Un garçon de griffondor s'avança pour monter sur son balais tandis que Eléanore rejoignit Carolyn encore rouge d'avoir tant ri. « Pourquoi étais-tu hilare ?

-Ça fait à peine une semaine que je le connais et je l'ai déjà vu faire n'importe quoi . Mais celle-là on me l'aurait dit que je ne l'aurais pas crue .

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est simple, notre petit idiot avait fait un parie avec moi, qu'il ne se casserait rien à ce cours . Tu ne connais peut-être pas l'ego de géant qu'il a mais là il a pris sur lui pour toi .

-Pour moi ?!

-Non tu rigole là, s'étonna la griffondor, il te court derrière depuis le début, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en est pas rendue compte ? Quand il t'a vu dans le train il est directement allé te chercher .

-Tu dois te faire des idées » Conclut la jeune fille plutôt énervée .

Le reste de la journée fut calme . Cillian avait retrouvé l'usage de sa jambe avant le repas . Le seul bémol fut le soir lorsque Eléanore alla se coucher car Astra s'était encore amusée sur Carmen qui était revenue couverte de pustules . Heureusement le lendemain, le sort n'aaurait plus d'effets . Eléanore se rendit immédiatement dans la grande pour rejoindre Télina . Alice rejoint bien vite la jeune serpentard et prit la liberté de s'asseoir à la table serpentard . « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ? rugit Carnivus

-Beaucoup de chose mais certainement aucune en rapport avec ta face de brute, répondit simplement la griffondor » La réponse de la griffondor en avait étonné plus d'un et la moitié des serpentards la regardaient la yeux ronds . « Alors comme ça toute la famille Enabora aurait un soucis avec moi ? Je vais t'apprendre le vrai sens du mot peur, courageuse griffondor

-Je connais ce mot, d'ailleurs rien que ta tête suffit à me faire peur donc maintenant retour vaquer à tes occupations sinon ma maladresse risquerais de se manifester . » Le grand serpentard se retourna pour rejoindre le bout de la table . « Alors comment vas-tu petite sœur ? Commença la maladroite

-Bien dans la mesure où tu as réussi à me mettre à dos le serpentard le plus dangereux de son année plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il me déteste depuis le jour ou s'est retrouvé avec un nez de clown par ma faute.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui tiens j'ai reçue une lettre de nos très « chers » parents » La jeune serpentard déplia la lettre que lui avait tendue sa grande sœur :

«Alice,

Quand moi et ton père avons appris que tu as rendu -avec l'aide de certains de tes amis douteux- tous les élèves de la maison de Serdaigle à moitié aveugles, nous t'avons tout de suite envoyée cette lettre pour te prévenir que si tu n'arrête pas rapidement tes bêtises tu risques fort de passer ton noël à Poudlard . C'en est du moins la décision que nous avons prise . Ce hiboux t'arriva sûrement en retard avec les turbulences et nous nous en excusons .

Tes parents qui pensent fort à toi »

« Tu as rendu tous les serdaigles à moitié aveugles ?! s'écria Eléanore

-Oui mais cela n'est pas la question ! Nous sommes une année paire et que ce passe-t-il les années paires lors de noël chez nous ?

-On reçoit notre grand-mère adorée ?

-Exactement . Tu imagines ? j'ai une chance de ne pas voir cette vieille harpie ! » Eléanore savait très bien de ce qu'il en était des relations entre son aïeule et sa sœur . Elles se détestaient cordialement et ça personne ne pouvait rien y faire . Cette aversion devait remonter très loin car Eléanore se souvenait alors qu'elle devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans que la vieille femme avait offert à Alice pour noël un vieux bout d'oignon desséché . Alors que la serpentard se remémorait ces détails, sa sœur était repartie en chantonnant . Durant les cours, Eléanore n'écoutait pas vraiment mais lisait des manuels de niveaux plus hauts mais à chaque fois qu'un professeur l'interrogeait, elle trouvait toujours la réponse juste . La journée se passa rapidement même si les professeurs les chargeaient de devoirs .

Le soir alors qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec Floralie, le préfet de la maison vint les interrompre pour prévenir qu'Eléanore était réclamée à l'infirmerie . La jeune fille craignait le pire . Le 5ème année l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la salle . Puis fit demi-tour alors que Eléanore ouvrit la porte . Ses craintes étaient fondées car une fois sur place la directrice de l'école se tenait à coté d'un lit avec l'infirmière et deux adultes . Les deux adultes étaient un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et un femme autour des 35 ans . La serpentard comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait . L'homme était mr. Ophiuchus et la femme son épouse . Les cheveux châtains et bouclés de son père étaient les même que ceux d'Aldébaran en plus longs et le nez en trompette de la femme était identique à celui du serpentard inconscient . Quand McGonagall se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille elle l'invita à s'approcher . Mrs. Ophiuchus se tourna entièrement laissant apparaître un ventre rond sous lequel devait loger un petit être mais la jeune serpentard ne s'en était pas rendu compte . Pourquoi l'avait-on appelée ici ? Quel était le but de cette requête horrible ? Les vêtement moldus des géniteurs de son camarade lui firent penser que ce n'étaient pas des sorciers . Mais ça n'avait aucun sens ! Un sang de bourbe à serpentard ? Elle était mal placée pour penser cela . Après plusieurs hésitations et l'incitation de son professeur elle s'avança . Alors qu 'elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du lit, elle sentit un malaise monter en elle . Ce n'était pas du dégoût, pas de la tristesse ni de la peur . Un sentiment unique qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant . Plus elle s'approcher plus elle sentait qu'on lui aspirait son énergie . Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de son camarade, elle fit un pas en arrière car une puissante douleurs lui avait avait arraché le cœur . Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, Aldébaran ouvrit les yeux . Et profitant que la mère éclate en sanglot -de joie sûrement- Eléanore s'échappa en courant de la salle . Elle courut loin, très loin sans s'arrêter . Puis arrivée à un étage ou plusieurs portes s'ouvraient sur des salles de classe vides , elle entra dans l'une d'elle, referma la porte et s'assit par terre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant . Tous les sentiments qui pouvaient exister défilèrent en elle . Le derniers qu'elle ressentit était plus fort que les autres, plus puissant, plus réel . La haine .


	5. Chapter 5 : nouvelles amitiés

Nouveaux chapitre; Nouveaux personnages; Nouvelles amitiés

Je vais essayer de garder le rythme de un chapitre/samedi mais les faire plus longs pour finir l'année plus vite (2 chapitres par mois)

et merci à Kay pour sa review : je vais essayer de m'améliorer

merci aussi à LizzyChance: heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu !

Eléanore chapitre 5

Durant une journée humide de fin septembre, un élève que rien ne perturbait se baladait dans les jardin d'un splendide château . Splendide ? Non si c'était vous et moi qui regardons le château, nous ne verrions qu'une ruine avec un panneau qui indiquerait de ne pas s'approcher car c'est trop dangereux mais le jeune garçon voyait autre chose . Car ce jeune garçon était un sorcier .

Insouciant, fredonnant un air à la mode, les cheveux en bataille il se rendait en direction de Poudlard . Ce château merveilleux recelait les plus vieux secrets, les plus grandes aventure, les plus belles émotions, les plus incroyables rêves mais aussi les plus tristes histoires, les plus noirs débuts et les plus sombres trahisons . Mais cela, personne ne s'en doutaient à part peut-être ceux qui les ont vécus et ceux qui en sont morts …

Peut-être même dans un coin du monde, un garçon pleurait son frère défunt lors d'un bataille dans la bâtisse ou une mère se morfondait sur une photo de sa fille décédée en ces lieux sombre ou encore un orphelin était à la recherche de preuves que ses parents avaient réellement existes . Tous cela avait l'air si lointain et si proche à la fois mais le garçon ne souffrait pas de cette douleur car lui se rendait au près de ses amis après une heure de retenue dans la forêt interdite .

« Cela vous apprendra jeune garçon d'être impoli avec votre professeur » Pour ce genre de choses, Flitwick était intransigeant et parce que Cillian avait « malencontreusement » bousculé l'homme dans le couloir sans s'excuser il s'était retrouvé dans la forêt interdite en ce samedi après-midi . Mais cela lui était égal car c'était Hagrid qui l'avait accompagné . Le demi-géant était très gentil avec les élèves -excepté certains serpentards- et adorait particulièrement le jeune Griffondor qui lui rappelait certaines personnes…

« Eléanore ! » Une première année aux couleurs gris et vert se retourna précipitament . « Cillian, tu vas arrêter de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que tu me vois ?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je te réanimerais si ton cœur ne bat plus

-Alors là j'ai vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter » Cillian éclata de rire tandis la serpentard et lui quittait la grande-salle vers les couloirs . « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Carolyn et Usaac ?

-J'étais en retenue je te rappelle … Par contre je ferais bien de les rejoindre sinon ils vont me tuer . Tu m'accompagne à la bibliothèque ?

-Le petit griffondor aurait peur de se faire agresser ? Ne serait-il pas en train de demander à son ange gardien petite serpentard de le défendre en cas d'attaques d'ennemis ?

-Tu vas voir ! » Sur ces mots le garçon s'en alla en sprintant jusqu'au bout du couloir et disparut du champs de vision d'Eléanore en tournant . Prise de court la serpentard fronça les sourcils puis pertit rejoindre son camarade en courant . « Attends-moi ! »

°o°

« Non c'est pas possible!

-Mais si je te dis ! C'est mon père qui en a parlé à ma mère ! Quand ma sœur l'a entendu elle m'a directement envoyée une lettre !

-Répètes-moi ce qu'il est ton père déjà, dit Usaac

-Mon père est un langue-de-plomb du ministère de la magie. Normalement il ne pale jamais de ce qu'il se passe au ministère mais là comme ce n'était en rapport avec le département des mystère il en a parlé .

-Mais quand même dans le ministère ! ça te paraît pas un peu gros pour le cacher à la population ?

-Justement ! Ils ne veulent pas affoler la population !

-D'accord, mettons que ce soit vrai, pourquoi on croirais le message ? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas des vauriens qui ont voulu faire une mauvaise blague ? »

Carolyn s'apprêta à répondre mais ce fut sans compter sur Cillian suivi de Eléanore qui entrèrent en trombe dans la bibliothèque . Après s'être excusés de leur entrée très peu discrète auprès de Mme Pince qui les avait réprimandés très sévèrement, le griffondor et la serpentard rejoignirent leurs amis qui avaient rangé leurs livres et la lettre en catastrophe.

« Alors quoi de neuf ?, interrogea le garçon aux cheveux décoiffés par sa course folle .

-Pas grand-chose, je te signale que tu ne nous a laissés qu'une heure, tu ne penserais quand même pas qu'on inventerait le rappel-tout ?

-On sait jamais »

Les amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter dans la bibbliothèquemais cette bonne humeur ne semblait pas effacer le regard inquiet de Carolyn . Quand à Eléanore, elle était contente de voir qu'elle avait réussit à se faire des amis malgré sa maison . Certes, elle aurait aimé passer avec eux ces longues soirées dans les salles communes au coin du feu à bavarder comme en parlent les anciens élèves mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement .

Si il faut, elle passerait ses soirées dans ses livres scolaires comme elle avait fait jusqu'à présent . Depuis les trois semaines qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait déjà faillit intervenir plusieurs fois contre Astra et ses amies qui s'en prenaient à toute occasion à Carmen mais s'était rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse plus remarquer .

« C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas à Griffondor » pensa-t-elle . « Ta sœur semble avoir prévue une blague très … spéciale pour Halloween » Eléanore tourna la tête en réalisant que c'était à elle que Usaac s'adressait . « Ma sœur a toujours eu des goûts très spéciaux en matière d'humour ... » . Eléanore se demandait bien ce que sa sœur préparait un mois à l'avance …. sûrement quelque chose de très gros !

« On sort ? Demanda Cillian

-Avec le temps qu'il fait?!, répondit Carolyn

-Toujours le temps ! Non mais sérieusement, ça c'est l'excuse de mon père pour rester enfermé dans son bureau et écrire ses articles de journaux … Allez, s'il vous plaît !

-Cillian tu viens de revenir d'une heure de colle dans la forêt interdite, ne nous dis pas que tu veux passer ta journée dehors !

-Et toi Eléanore tu me suis ?, fit-il en se tournant vers la concernée

-Comme toujours » Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque en vitesse . Eléanore, qui elle était encore assise ne comprit pas tout de suite mais s'empressa de le suivre en courant . « Eh ! Attends-moi ! »

°o°

« _Expelliarmus_ !

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prends Surimey ? s'écria Astra

-Ce qui me prends ? c'est que ça fait un mois que je vois ma cousine martyriser une élève qui ne lui a rien fait !

-Qui ne lui a rien fait ?! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que son oncle a fait la veille de son mariage ?

-Il a participé à sauver le monde en y laissant sa vie . Je ne vois rien de plus noble et puis elle n'est pas son oncle !

-C'est ça, maintenant vas-t'en que je finisse le travail que j'ai commencé !

-Tu ne vas rien finir du tout . Et que je ne te revois plus pointer ta baguette sur un élève qui ne t'as rien fait . La prochaine dois ce ne sera pas juste un « expelliarmus » »

Astra s'en alla d'un pas ferme et rageurs . Le seul qui n'ai jamais réussi à l'arrêter était son cousin . Ils avaient le même âge mais était plus imposant . Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle vide et se tourna vers son cousin agenouillé à coté de Carmen .

« J'en parlerais à ma tante, de ce cher oncle qui a sacrifié sa vie pour le bien . »

Mais le dénommé Surimey ignora . La jeune serpentard auparavant plaquée au sol se redressa à la sortie de son agresseuse pour remercier celui qui l'avait aidée .

C'était un garçon d'une tête de plus que lui et blond . Il ressemblait extrêmement à Astra avec ses yeux marrons mais ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il devait faire un peu plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle .

« De rien je ne peux pas la supporter . Depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle passe son temps à terroriser tout monde . Mais pour toi c'était différent, elle y mettait plus de hargne et je viens de comprendre pourquoi . »

Sous le regard interrogatif de la fille il s'expliqua :

« Si on ne t'as sûrment jamais parlé de ton regretté oncle c'est parce que c'est une des plus grandes hontes de ta famille . Tu connais Alecto et Amycus Carrow qui sont ta tante et ton oncle tués lors de la bataille de Poudlard . Une « Fierté » je suppose pour ta famille … Mais tu ne connais pas Alphiusis, ton plus jeune oncle . Il devait se marier avec notre tante à Astra et moi le 2 mai 1998 … Il se trouve que ton oncle était différent des autres personnes de nos familles . Il n'aimait pas leurs esprits et leurs façons de penser . Quand il a appris qu'une bataille allait avoir lieue à Poudlard pour terrasser Voldemort, il s'est tout de suite rendu à l'école . Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas du tout bien passé entre nos deux familles . D'un coté parce qu'il est mort là-bas et a ainsi détruit l'alliance . Il s'est opposé à nos idéaux en faisant cela, il a tué son frère … Dans ma famille tout le monde connais cette histoire alors dans ta famille je suppose que c'est passé sous silence … »

Carmen ne répondit pas . C'était vrai que sa famille avait des idées très sombres, trop à son goût … Elle en souffrait déjà très très souvent notamment lors des réunion de famille où elle refusait d 'exécuter un sortilège de magie noire … A cause de ça elle ne connaissait que trop bien le sortilège doloris …

°o°

Assit tout seul à une table de la salle commune de Serpentard, un jeune garçon châtain travaillait sur devoir à rendre dans une semaine . Il ne servait à rien pour lui de s'avancer car vu son niveau il aurait très bien pu le faire la veille mais comme il n'avait rien d'autres à faire … Il vit un garçon du même âge que lui s'approcher timidement .

« Aldébaran ?

-Oui ?, répondit le concerné amusé de la gêne de son camarade

-Comme… Comme tu, tu comprends bien les leçons … Enfin si ça te dérange pas bien sûr … Je me demandais … Tu sais je peux pas demander à Eurimius de m'aider il se moquerait de moi … Mais pas bien compris le devoir …

-Bien sûr ! Assieds-toi et montre moi ce que tu ne comprends pas . Tu t'appelle ?

-Imius

-Heureux de te rencontrer Imius ! »

Les deux garçon garçons finirent le devoirs ensemble avant de longuement discuter .

°o°

Ce soir-là, Carmen s'endormit toute heureuse de ne plus avoir la crainte d'Astra et d'avoir fait une nouvelle rencontre plutôt agréable il faut le dire .

Eléanore se remémorait sa merveilleuse journée passée en compagnie de ses amis .

Aldébaran, lui était sûrement le plus heureux de tous car il venait de se faire son tout premier ami à Poudlard et avait espoir de s'en faire d'autres …

Oui tout allait pour le mieu dans les dortoirs des premières années de Serpentard .


	6. Chapter 6 : premiers conflits

Un chapitre: 3 disputes, un secret inavoué, une future escapade ..

Eléanore chapitre 6

« Alice si je t'attrape …

-Tentes pour voir ! »

Astrid courait derrière sa sœur à travers la salle commune de Griffondor sous les rires des autres élèves . En effet la jeune poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch venait de se faire surprendre en train de préparer une future farce (« hilarante » comme l'avait-elle elle même qualifiée) par sa préfète de sœur . Le soucis étant Alice était en train de faire une manipulation assez « fine » et que comme sa sœur l'avait interrompue, elle avait fait un mouvement de travers .

Ainsi l'objet qui aurait du exploser dans la grande salle a explosé dans la salle commune … Voilà la raison pour laquelle certains de ses camarades s'étaient retrouvés avec des queues de lion, de chat ou de cheval, des oreilles des chien ou de lapin et des bois de cerfs . D'ailleurs, l'aînée des jeunes filles s'était retrouvée avec des bois de cerf .

La plus jeune sortit de la salle commune avec sa sœur à ses talons . Les élèves qui les croisaient se moquaient d'elles mais ce petit jeu semblait plaire à celle qui s'était retrouvée avec une queue de lion . Ce jeu aurait duré si Astrid, essoufflée, ne s'était pas arrêtée pour reprendre de l'air . L'attrapeuse, elle continuait de courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles .

Arrivée à l'angle d'un couloir plusieurs étages plus haut elle croisa Eléanore et ses amis de Griffondor .

« Petite sœur ! » La benjamine feignit connaître sa sœur . « Eléanore ! Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie !

-Effectivement et toi … tu as une très jolie queue ! »

Les autres la regardèrent les yeux ronds comme s'ils venaient de remarquer le nouveau membre de la jeune fille .

« Oui tu as vu ? Je trouve que ça fait ressortir mon coté félin . »

Elle émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement de chat . Cillian et Carolyn explosèrent de rire à la vue de ce spectacle plutôt atypique .

« Mince il y a McGo' ! Faut que j'y aille » La jeune Griffondor tenta de passer à coté du professeur comme si de rien n'était en sifflotant mais la directrice l'interpella : « Miss Enabora ?! » L'élève se retourna avec une grimace .

« Oui Mme ?

-Pourriez vous rejoindre mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

-Avec plaisir, de plus il me semble que Phineas commence à s'habituer à moi donc …

-Effectivement mademoiselle, vos punitions sont ses sujets de discussion préférés … »

Sur ces mots la future punie se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ancienne professeur de défense contre les forces du mal .

°o°o°o°

« Quand je disais que ma sœur avait un humour spécial …

-Moi je la trouve très amusante, rectifia Carolyn

-Oui mais à la longue elle est dure à vivre »

Les 4 amis étaient dehors entrain de jouer à ce que Cillian appelait « la bataille navale » . Ayant une mère moldue, il avait était élevé dans les traditions moldues mais aussi magiques sont père étant sorcier . Comme les deux parents de Carolyn, de Usaac et de Eléanore étaient sorciers, ils n'avaient jamais connus ce genres de jeux . C'était donc avec plaisir que Cillian leurs faisait découvrir sa culture .

« C'est quand ton heure de retenue avec McGonagal, Cillian ? Demanda Usaac avec innocence

-Demain après les cours, répondit le concerné

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es pris une heure de colle avec la directrice ?! Tu ne l'as même pas en professeur ! Le réprimanda la serpentard

-Tu aurait du voir sa tête quand il lui a demandé si elle avait déjà eu une aventure amoureuse avec un chat, pouffa la blonde

-Et après on parle de ma sœur ! » Se lamenta la châtain .

En un mois à peine, le jeune Griffondor collectionnait déjà les heures de retenue . Son non-respect du règlement faisait bien rire ses amis excepté Eléanore de laquelle il n'arrivait chaque fois à obtenir qu'un regard réprobateur .

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta sœur pour ce genre de choses … commenta Usaac

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea le serpent

-Tu es le portrait craché de Alice, la même couleurs de cheveux, le même nez, les mêmes yeux … Tu as les compétences de Eglantine, dans chaque matières tu réussis tu premier coup mais quand tu en veux à Cillian de faire l'imbécile, on croirait voir Astrid… s'expliqua-t-il

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment » réagit l'adolescente avec amertume .

°o°o°o°

« Mlle Carrow ! Veuillez vous tenir droite s'il vous plaît ! » beugla le professeur Flitwick .

Carmen se redressa de sa chaise sur laquelle elle était affalée . Le professeur reprit sa leçon . Des rires dans le fond de la classe se firent entendre .

Le professeur se retourna une seconde fois :

« Mr Ophiuchus, pourriez s'il vous plaît me dire ce qu'est qu'un sortilège de duplication ?

-Le sortilège de Duplication également appelé maléfice de Gemino est une malédiction qui permet de dupliquer un objet. Il est utilisé notamment à Gringotts comme protection contre les voleurs. Son incantation est _Gemino, _répondit l'intéressé

-Le fait que vous sachiez votre leçon ne vous permet pas de déconcentrer la classe . » soupira le professeur puis se retourna pour écrire au tableau .

Aldébaran, Carmen et Imius n'étaient pas les seuls à ignorer le cours qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux . Eléanore au fond de la classe lisait un livre qui était très loin du niveau requis et se fichait royalement de ce cours partagé avec les Poufsouffle . Il était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir comment la classe était séparée . D'un coté les serpentards, qui comprenaient du premier coup et pouvaient se permettre de ne plus écouter, Astra et ses deux amies qui parlaient d'on ne sait quel coup tordu, Eurimus et Surimey qui discutaient du dernier match de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et l'Espagne, Carmen sur le point de s'endormir, Eléanore occupée à lire et Imius et Aldébaran qui faisait un pendu magique . De l'autre coté de la classe, les Poufsouffles se démenaient à essayer de comprendre une partie de cette maudite leçon .

Cette situation ne déplaisait pas aux serpents qui considéraient ce cours comme une heure de libre . Des avions magiques en papiers commençaient à voler entre la table de Carmen et de Eurimus quand Eléanore entendit quelqu'un murmurer une formule derrière elle .

« _Accio livre d'Eléanore_ » disait la voix d'Aldébaran .

Sans qu'Eléanore n'ai le temps de comprendre pourquoi son livre s'envola dans la direction de Imius pour se poser délicatement sur la table de derrière . La serpentard se tourna vers le châtain derrière elle .

« Rends-moi mon livre, chuchota-t-elle

-Non, lui répondit énergiquement le serpentard

-Très bien, fit Eléanore en se retournant pour vérifier que le professeur ne les regardait pas puis lança en direction de Imius, _Wingardium Levios » _En un instant, l'élève se retrouvait dans les airs .

« Fais le descendre ! S'exclama silencieusement Ophiuchus

-Rends moi mon livre »

La dispute était suivie par tous les serpentards, les poufsouffles absorbés par leurs travaux et le professeur écrivait au tableau . Voyant le manque de réaction de son camarade elle fit une rotation avec sa baguette, ce qui qui fit tourner Imius qui se retrouvait cette fois-ci les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas .

« Descends le !

-Je ne t'écouterais que lorsque j'aurais récupéré mon livre ! » Le serpentard tendit à contre cœur le livre à sa camarade qui fit redescendre Imius sous les regards amusés de leurs camarades .

Mais à peine Eléanore avait-elle le dos tourné que Aldébaran pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança un sortilège de folloreille . La serpentard se baissa par réflexe et le sort percuta Carmen dont les oreilles se mirent à bouger sous les rires d'Astra et ses deux pestes d'amies .

Eléanore, en colère tenta de lui lancer un maléfice bloque-jambes mais Aldébaran fut plus rapide et réussit à créer un bouclier magique . Le sort ricocha et atterrit directement sur Eurimus qui était en train d'aller porter secours à Carmen et le serpentard tomba sans réussir à se lever .

Eléanore comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à atteindre son ennemi, pas aujourd'hui . Elle attendit une faille dans le bouclier et le désarma . « _Accio Baguette_ » lança-t-elle ensuite . Elle récupéra la baguette sous le regard encore confus de son propriétaire . La serpentard se retourna pour constater avec effroi que le professeur les regardait -depuis longtemps apparemment vu l'air qu'il arborait- ainsi que tous les autres élèves de la classe .

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, miss Enabora et Mr. Ophiuchus ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Il m'a volé mon livre !

-Elle à mit Imius en lévitation !

-Il m'a lancé un sortilège de folles oreilles !

-Elle m'a lancé un Bloque …

-STOP ! les interrompit le professeur, Mr. Achnébanus, veuillez accompagner ces jeunes gens chez le professeur Slughorn s'il vous plaît » Un élève de Poufsouffle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie .

°o°o°o°

« Non t'as pas fais ça ?! s'exclama Astrid

-Qui t'as mise au courant ?

-Vois-tu petite sœur, cette histoire a fait le tour du collège ! »

Eléanore soupira . L'ambiance à la table serpentard ce soir-là était centrée sur Astrid Enabora venue réprimander sa sœur pour sa bêtise de la veille .

« J'ai rien eu ! Même pas une heure de colle, je vois pas pourquoi tu viens m'embêter avec cette histoire !

-Et ho réveille-toi ! Tu veux finir comme Alice ?! » Sous le coup de la colère, la jeune fille laissa échapper : « Je préfère finir comme Alice que comme toi !

-Papa et Maman vont en entendre parler, menaça la Griffondor rouge de colère

-Toujours ça avec toi ! Popa et Moman ! Change de refrain un peu et arrête de me menacer à travers ces gens ! » Contre toute attente, la lionne ne répondit pas s'en alla à l'autre bout de la salle .

« C'était violent, chuchota Floralie à Eléanore

-C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite » répondit la jeune fille.

La principale tapa des main et prit la parole :

« Très chers élèves de Poudlard . Vous savez que dans deux semaines, il y a Halloween, j'aimerais vous annoncer que l'on aura pour cette occasion la visite très spéciale de Mr. Potter . De plus le concierge m'a demandé de vos rappeler qu'il est interdit de se promener hors des couloirs après le couvre-feu . Les élèves visés se reconnaîtront . »

°o°o°o°

« Hey ! He ho ! Aldébaran !

-OUI ? Sursauta le concerné

-Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle ! Se plaint Imius

-Excuse-moi je réfléchissais …

-On a vu ça ! »

Aldébaran réfléchissait … Il pensait à sa vie d'avant . Il est vrai qu'il arrivait à faire des choses étranges . Il se souvint de lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, triste du mauvais temps et de l'hiver, il avait réussi à faire fleurir tous les bourgeons de son jardin en quelques secondes …. Ou encore le jour de ses 10 ans, où son père avait gravement été blessé par un accident de moto, sa plaie s'était quasiment totalement refermée …. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru être un sorcier … Quand il a reçu sa lettre, son père avait cru à une mauvaise blague et on ne sait trop comment, McGonagal a été au courant et deux jours plus tard, elle était venue dans la maison du petit garçon accompagnée de la moitié du corps enseignant . Ses parents ne pouvaient qu'y croire .

Pour Aldébaran, Poudlard était devenu un refuge, un lieu de paix … Enfin il le serait totalement devenu si il n'y avait pas Carnivus… Dès le premier soir, il était venu le voir et avait prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui . « Un sang-de-bourbe à serpentard, tu m'étonne que le Choixpeau ai voulu ne pas le placer … » Aldébaran ne s'était jamais laissé autant se faire humilier en public …. Sous le coup de la rage, il lui a répondu des chose pas très douces …. Ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valut d'être projeté contre un mur son les regards amusés de ses camarades il pensait que le lendemain irait mieux mais le lendemain, une potion de confusion lui explosa violemment à la tête … Il es resté endormi une semaine … Jusqu'à ce jour où la principale, on ne sait pour quelle raison ai fait venir cette fille à son chevet . Eléanore . Il avait alors sentit une douleur puissante le traverser . Il avait sentit qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, puis une centaine de sentiments l'avaient traversé . Mais seul un, le plus puissant certainement était resté . La haine .

Mais il s'était réveillé . Et presque étonné que ses parents le laissent encore fréquenter cette école de sorcellerie, il s'était remis de ses blessures . Tout s'était passé à merveille jusqu'à ce cours de sortilèges… Il s'ennuyait vraiment … Il s'était alors mis en tête de provoquer Astra puis il l'avait vue, Eléanore, cette même fille que celle qui était là lors de son réveil . Il voulait voir sa réaction . Il lui a donc pris son livre … Il s'avoua que ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait mais tout ça n'avait eu pour résultat qu'une seule chose se retrouver au bureau de la principale . C'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti sans punitions ….

C'était là la raison de son absence de réaction auprès de son ami .

°o°o°o°

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?!, s'énerva Alice en empêchant sa sœur de se diriger vers la salle des hiboux

-Bien sûr que si, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais ignorer sa bêtise ! répliqua Astrid

\- Tu te prends trop au sérieux là ! C'est bon ignore ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait de bêtises !

-…

-Tu vas faire demi-tour et tu ne vas pas embêter papa et maman avec tes plaintes !

-Tu as vue comment elle m'a répondu ! Elle mériterais plus qu'une punition pour ça !

-Et toi ? Hein !

-Comment ça moi ?!

-Je ne lui ai pas dis que tu sortais avec …

-Tais-toi ! L'interrompit la préfète devenue rouge

-Penses-tu qu'ils approuveraient cette relation ?

-NON ! Mais ils n'ont pas à savoir!

-De même pour Eléanore donc fait demi-tour !

-C'est du chantage que tu me fais là ?

-Exactement . » termina la plus jeune .

L'aînée se retourna plus en colère que jamais et abandonna son initiative de dénoncer la benjamine à leurs parents tandis que Alice se retournait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres .

°o°o°o°

« Mais aller ! supplia Cillian

-Non, non et non ! Répliqua Eléanore

-Pfff…. T'as vraiment pas d'humour !

-Et toi tu manques cruellement d'un cerveaux . Rétorqua la serpentard

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'on se fasse chopper ? Questionna Carolyn

-Non mais il est hors de question que je sorte de mon dortoir en dehors des heures autorisées !

-Steuplait ! supplia Cillian avec une voix d'enfant

-Non ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi Usaac n'est pas au courant ?

-Il est trop sérieux, c'est sûr il dirait non ! Râla la blonde

-Et moi vous vous attendiez à ce que je dises oui ?

-… C'est bon, on a compris, tu sais ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur … J'irais tout seul me balader la nuit avec Carolyn si tu as si peur de tomber sur un monstre … ,dit malicieusement le Griffondor

-Non ! Par contre j'ai peur de tomber sur un professeur et ça pour moi c'est le pire des monstres, la semaine dernière, je suis déjà passée chez Slughorn et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner de ci tôt …

-La peur plus fort que tout ! C'est vrai qu'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi un basilic se promènerait dans Poudlard la nuit donc si tu préfère rester enfermée dans tes cachots tant pis pour toi !, fit le brun avec un demi-sourire

-C'est bon je vous accompagne ça vous va ?! s'énerva le serpent rouge de colère

-Yes ! Firent les deux Griffondors en cœur

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

-Cillian s'est mis en tête de découvrir la salle sur demande et monter sur la tour ouest, répondit Carolyn

-On se rejoint où ? Demanda la jeune Enabora

-Demain, 22h deuxième couloir en partant de ta salle commune » dit simplement Cillian .

Ils conclurent et sortirent de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle ils discutaient depuis la fin de l'après-midi du vendredi .


	7. Chapter 7: la rencrontre

Eléanore chapitre 7

« Cillian je vais te tuer, menaça Eléanore

-Ça va on s'est fait chopper juste à la fin ! Se défendit Cillian

-Collés pendant une semaine ! On pourra même pas assister au premier match de Quidditch de l'année ! En plus c'est Griffondor contre Poufsouffle … se lamenta Carolyn

-Au moins on est collés ensembles ! Tenta de positiver le griffondor

-Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça? Tu pouvais pas te la fermer ? une heure à nEléanore chapitre 7ettoyer les salles de cours vides m'aurais largement suffit ! Se plaint la châtain

-C'était plus fort que moi … » répondit-il .

°o°o°o°

_Leur escapade touchait à la fin . Ils n'avait pas trouvée la salle sur demande mais avait découvert des salles intéressantes comme une remplie de miroirs dans un des tours . _

_Ils étaient dans un couloir à coté de la grande salle . Cillian et Carolyn avaient insisté pour raccompagner Eléanore aux cachots et s'étaient donc mis en route quand ils entendirent un bruits . Des pas se rapprochèrent et les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de se cacher quand Rusard accompagné de sa chatte, Miss Teigne II apparurent à l'autre bout du couloir . _

_Les cheveux sales, pendants gris, des vêtements sûrement usés depuis bien longtemps et le visage méprisant du concierge étaient éclairés par une lampe à huile . Il s'approchait, content d'avoir pris des élèves en flagrant délit alors que les enfants restaient pétrifiés . Alors que plus que deux ne mètres les séparaient, Cillian tenta de s'enfuir en courant et le vieil homme le retint par le col ._

_« Tu ne tentais pas de t'enfuir ? s'énerva Rusard_

_-Ben qui tente rien n'a rien … fit le jeune garçon avec humour_

_-Je ne cours pas derrière les élèves désobéissants, j'ai d'autres technique beaucoup plus ... amusantes._

_-Pourtant ça vous ferez du bien ! Laissa échapper Eléanore . Carolyn éclata de rire ._

_-Laisse tomber, Eléanore, même la magie ne pourrait rien pour lui ! S'enfonça le griffondor encore tenu par le col de son pull par le concierge_

_-Tu as dis quoi là ?! _

_-J'ai dis que vous étiez une cause perdue … Un cas désespéré._

_-Petit insolant, grogna l'homme, tu as d'autres choses à dire ?!_

_-Énormément mais la plupart son trop compliquées pour vous ... _

_-Ta punition ne sera pas compliquée en tout cas ! Toi, ainsi que ces deux charmantes demoiselles aurez l'honneur de nettoyer les salles de classes inoccupées et cela tous les soirs de la semaine ainsi que samedi ._

_-Samedi ?!, protesta la blonde, mais c'est le match de Quidditch, vous pouvez pas faire ça !_

_-Bien sur que si je le peux et cet argument ne fait que m'encourager dans cette punition. Maintenat déguerpissez, que je ne vous revoit plus traîner ici ce soir ! »_

°o°o°o°

« Peeves lâches moi !

-Désolé mais c'est tellement drôle de m'amuser avec les petits nouveaux !

-Meu aide moi Imius ! »

Le serpentard pointa sa baguette sur le fantôme qui s'amusait à tourner Aldébaran dans tous les sens depuis une dizaine de minutes .

« Oh y'a un nain qui pointe sa baguette sur un pauvre petit fantôme innocent ! Rusard ! Je me fais agresser !

-Chut Peeves ! Se précipita le châtain

-Ah mince c'est vrai que vous devriez être en cours… Dommage, en plus en ce moment mon meilleur ami le concierge est d'une humeur fracassante . Si il vous vous dans les couloirs au lieu d'en cours il risque d'entrer dans un colère folle et de vous mettre en retenue pour tout le mois … RUSARD !

-_Expelliarmus, _lança le plus petit »

Le fantôme lâcha son ami qui tomba au sol et les deux élèves partirent en courant jusqu'aux cachots où il n'y avait personne .

« Il m'a fait mal cet idiot ! S'énerva Aldébaran en se tenant la jambe

-Tu as fait un belle chute …. A cause de lui les prof' vont croire qu'on sèche les cours …

-T'inquiètes pas on n'aura qu'à raconter ça à Slughorn …

-Pourquoi t'étais dans l'aile Est ?

-Je me suis perdu... » mentit le garçon .

En réalité Aldébaran avait juste entendu quelqu'un hurler et suivit le son qui l'avait mené là-bas . Mais ce qui est étrange dans l'histoire, c'est que seulement lui avait entendu ce bruit . Il était arrivé devant un salle et avait réussi à analyser la voix qui émettait le hurlement . C'était une voix de femme qui apparemment suppliait quelqu'un de la laisser tranquille . Il avait mis la main sur la poignée pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la pièce quand Peeves est apparu et l'a immédiatement mis en lévitation .

Le jeune serpentard s'était tout de même promis de résoudre ce mystère avant la fin de l'année . Il y retournerait autant de fois qu'il le devrais .

°o°o°o°

« Miss Enabora, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît faire une démonstration du sort dont je viens de parler ? » S'impatienta la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal .

Eléanore s'interrompit dans ses bavardages avec Usaac pour fixer le tableau sur lequel il y avait marqué « sort de désarmement » . La jeune serpentard se tourna vers Carolyn, un sourire aux lèvres .

-_Expelliarmus »_ Le stylo de la jeune Griffondor s'envola pour atterrir sur le la table de Cillian .

« Bien, faites vous plus discrète dans vos bavardages tout de même »

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'Eléanore avait en commun avec les griffondor était sûrement le plus amusant pour elle . Elle était assise entre Usaac et Carolyn qui prenaient un malin plaisirs à taquiner Cillian .

« Alors Cici ? Vexé ? ton professeur préféré accorde plus d'attention à Eléanore qu'à toi ?, l'embêta la Griffondor

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

-Cici, c'est un surnom qui a été voté a l'unanimité par Usaac, Carolyn et moi-même ? Répondit la serpentard

-Oui y'avait aussi « Lili » ou « HiHan ! », rajouta Usaac, mais on a eu pitié de toi … »

°o°o°o°

« Pffff… Elle est vraiment nulle ta sœur …. râla Ted Lupin à Alice

-Dis il serait en train de se rebeller le petit intello ? le taquina Ambre Udanius, une élève de Griffondor de l'année de Alice . Elle avait les cheveux noirs et bouclés avec la peau foncée .

-Non mais on se serait vraiment amusés ! Se défendit-il

-On trouvera un autre truc! » Rassura la châtain

°o°o°o°

(Du coté de Harry Potter)

« Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? s'assura Ginny Potter

-Mais oui ! Ça fait une semaine que tu me pose la même question, ils m'ont invité, j'y vais c'est tout . Répondit son époux .

-et toi ça fait une semaine que je t'entends pleurer dans ton sommeil…. »

Harry fixa un point invisible dans sa cuisine, gêné par la dernière phrase de sa femme . Tous les ans c'était le même cinéma … Autour du 30 octobre, l'auror commençait à faire des cauchemars et de même pour le 2 mai . Des cernes commençaient à être visibles sous ses yeux et ça inquiétait énormément sa chérie .

« Tu y vas parce que tu en as envie ou parce que tu veux fuir Godric's Hollow ? » reprit Mrs. Potter

Et à cette question, l'homme aux yeux verts n'avait pas de réponses . Depuis qu'il habitait à Godric's Hollow, c'est à dire il y a une dizaine d'années, il avait tendance à fuir sa maison le soir d'Halloween...

Il penserait que tout cela passerait avec le temps, que le bonheur lui ferait oublier tous ses malheurs mais il continuait de faire les mêmes mauvais rêves, le meurtre de ses parents, la mort de Cédric, la disparition de son parrain, de Dumbledore, suivit de près par Fol-oeuil, sa chouette Hedwige, Dobby, Tonks, Rémus, Fred, Lavande -même il n'éprouvait rien de spécial pour elle, sa mort n'a qu'aidé à le briser un peu plus-, Crivey … Ceux sont tous ses fantômes . Et ce n'était pas passé avec le temps . Toujours la même douleurs lorsqu'on évoque ces pertes …

« J'y parce que j'en ai envie !

-Qui y sera aussi ?

-Tous les soldats survivants de la guerre contre Voldemort ont été invités … Par contre ceux qui viendront c'est autre chose … Je crois qu'il y aura Luna, Neville évidemment car il travaille là-bas, Hermione et Ron, Drago, avec un peu de chance, Kingsley et ton père, Bill a dit qu'il verrait, de même pour Charlie et Percy, Seamus viendra, Olivier Dubois accompagné de Alicia Spinnet mais sans Angelina qui restera avec Georges. Il y aura aussi Lee Jordan, Michael Corner et Cho . Répondit le mari

-C'est triste qu'il y ai si peu de monde…

-J'ai supplié Parvati de venir mais la perte de sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie dans ce même lieu de même jour l'a sûrement marquée à vie … Tu es sûre que tu ne veut pas venir ?

-Percy n'y ira pas, pareil pour Bill mais je pense que Charlie y ira et il ne faut pas compter sur Georges et moi non plus je ne me sens pas prête …. expliqua la femme le regard empli de tristesse

-Cho aussi a longuement hésité, Susan Bones a catégoriquement refusé de venir . C'est un miracle que Seamus veuille venir, après la disparition de Dean, c'était comme un frère pour lui . Katie Bell n'a pas non plus voulu venir ainsi que tant d'autres … »

La conversation fut interrompue par James Potter, l'aîné de la petite famille en train d'embêter Albus, son petit frère de 6 ans en l'empêchant d'atteindre sa chambre .

Le couple n'avait attendu longtemps avant d'avoir des enfants, ils s'était mariées alors que Ginny avait 20 ans et l'aîné était né 1 ans plus tard .

« James Sirius Potter ! s'énerva son père, Arrête immédiatement sinon …

-Sinon ? taquina le garçonnet

-Sinon … » tenta Mr. Potter tandis que James explosait de rire . La mère souriait devant la scène amusante . Albus tenta de bousculer son grand frère qui lui barrait le passage .

« Papa ! Il m'ennuie ! » Harry prit son fils le plus jeune dans les bras .

L'horloge annonçait 17h30, la fin de la sieste de Lily donc Ginny alla chercher sa fillette de 4 ans pour la réveiller alors que Harry expliquait à ses enfant qu'ils avaient invités Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants à dîner, qu'il fallait se tenir sage .

°o°o°o°

« Calmez vous ! On ne peut plus travailler en silence ? »

C'était la 5eme fois aujourd'hui que M. Kolino, professeur de métamorphose demandait aux serpentards de se calmer . C'était plus forts qu'eux, à chaque fois que les Poufsouffles partageaient un cours avec les serpents, ces derniers se debrouillaient pour faire hurler le professeur en moins de 5 minutes .

« Miss Enabora, cela vous dérangerait d'écouter ?

-Mhhh… ? Mais j'écoute ! » Fit Eléanore en levant le nez de sa lecture .

Le professeur soupira puis retourna au tableau pour marquer une liste d'ingrédients . Dans un coin de la classe, Eurimus et Imius semblaient être dans une discussion très animée sur les chaudrons, Carmen et Surimey riaient d'une blague de très mauvais goût et Astra et ses amies . Il n'y avait qu'une seule table où les élèves ne semblaient pas -mais alors pas du tout- s'amuser .

Aldébaran suivait (ou du moins faisait très bien semblant) les cours avec assiduité et Eléanore relisait un livre de niveau 3 .

De temps en temps, elle entendait son camarade soupirer mais elle prit presque peur lorsqu'un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du garçon . Par réflexe et aussi suite aux nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur première au cours de métamorphose, la serpentard prépara sa baguette magique dans sa poche .

Elle le détestait . Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas . Elle savait qu'il était fort, très fort. Il connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges . Comment ? Peut-être de la même manière qu'Eléanore, en lisant . Il y avait par contre quelque chose de certain, un jour il feraient exploser un couloir à force de se disputer . Plus de ça, le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à ce « jeu » … Eléanore n'en avait qu'en faire de ses bêtises mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le fait que lorsque Aldébaran se sentait mal, elle allait très bien et inversement . Est-ce normal ? Il y avait aussi ce soir, la guérison instantanée de son camarade et sa douleurs … Deux questions qui restaient mystère pour la jeune Enabora .

Il y avait aussi ce jour de la semaine passée où ils étaient dans le rang du cours d'histoire de la magie et l'élève a sursauté puis est discrètement parti vers l'aile Ouest sans une seule explication et est revenu en boitant avec comme excuse avoir été attrapé par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard .

Eléanore avait été tirée de ses réflexions par un sifflement, le bruit d'un sortilège et grognement . Elle se retourna et vit avec satisfaction que le sort de protection qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de jeter au début de cours avait fonctionné . Mieux que ça, il avait renvoyé le sortilège sur son expéditeur qui s'était retrouvé avec la peau entièrement verte .

A la vue de ce spectacle Eléanore éclata de rire alors que Aldébaran regardait ses mains désormais vertes . Les élèves de la classes se retournèrent vers le duo . Sous la colère, le serpentard profita que sa cible baisse sa défense pour lui rejeter le sortilège identique qui cette fois la toucha mais lors de la prononciation de ce sort, un serpent sortit de sa bouche et Astra se mit à hurler à la vue de la vipère .

Le professeur, jusqu'à présent pétrifié de stupeur se mit à hurler : « Miss Enabora, Mr. Ophiuchus ! Quand allez-vous donc arrêter vous enfantillages ?! »

Eléanore tenta de s'expliquer mais à peine elle eu ouvert sa bouche qu'un crapaud sortit d'entre ses lèvres .

Le professeur soupira et demanda à un élève de Poufsouffle d'accompagner les deux élèves à l'infirmerie et enleva 50 points à Serpentard .

°o°o°o°

« Eléanore ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellée . Elle vit avec soulagement que Cillian la poursuivait . Elle ne voulait pas parler ou donner d'explication à qui que ce soit pour sa couleurs verte que l'infirmière n'avait pas réussi à retirer . Heureusement déjà, qu'elle ne crachait plus de serpents . « Ça va rester une semaine » avait fini par avouer Aldébaran . « Pile poil pour Halloween » avait plaisanté la principale .

Eléanore se retourna pour voir Cillian qui lui sauta presque dessus .

« Alors petite Léanne ? Tu as encore été une vilaine fille ?

-Non, là c'est lui qui a commencé !

-Je te vengerais …. mais j'attendrais peut-être qu'il soit désarmé, il est flippant quand même …

-Le courage des Griffondors n'est plus ce qu'il était !

\- Vois le bon coté des choses ! Ce soir au moins, tu n'auras pas besoin de te déguiser …

\- Tu parles ! On va rencontrer l'élu et les anciens combattants et moi je serais verte ! » finit par se plaindre la jeune fille .

°o°o°o°

Cet après-midi là, le bureau de la principale avait une ambiance quelque peu animée …

« Vous avez fini vos cours Néville ?

\- oui . »

Voilà bientôt une heure que l'homme tournait en rond en attendant le premier arrivé de ses anciens camarades de classe .

« Arrêtez donc de tourner en rond ainsi, vous me faites mal à la tête ! » L'homme s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à taper du pied . Le professeur McGonagal soupira .

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux personnes dans la salle.

« Entrez je vous pris »

Une jeune femme blonde avec les cheveux emmêlés, des boucles d'oreille en carotte, des lunettes extravagantes et un bloc-note sous le bras entra dans la salle . Le visage de Néville s'assombrit . Il avait autrefois aimé cette femme . Peut-être l'aimait-il encore ? Non, impossible . Il lui avait avoué son amour le soir de la bataille de Poudlard mais trop timide pour lui demander, ils n'était jamais sortis ensemble . Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais réussi à refaire sa vie …

Luna non lus n'avait pas réussi à refaire sa vie . Elle était devenue directrice du journal de son père . Elle avait refusé l'amour de Néville parce que personne ne mérite ça . Elle ne voulait pas que des regards amusés et moqueurs se posent sur celui qu'elle aimait .

« Néville ! Fit-elle la mine joyeuse

-Loufo...Luna ! » Il prit son ami dans une étreinte comme pour lui faire oublier son erreur sous le regard amusé de la principale .

Voilà ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, c'est un chapitre par semaines, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs, du moins c'est mon objectif … J'essaie aussi d'améliorer la mise en page et l'orthographe.

Pour les personnages, j'essaie de rester cohérente avec les infos que nous a laissé J.K. Rowling, c'est à dire que Albus rentre à Poudlard en 2017, sa petite sœur 2 ans plus tard et que l'aîné est James .

Pour les couples, il y a un couple je ne peux pas oublier c'est Luna/Néville, même si ils ne finissent pas vraiment ensemble, je ne me vois pas les mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre . Si vous avez des suggestions genre des traces d'un amour passé dramione ou harmione dites le moi, ce serait sans soucis que je les mettrais …

Une review, une petite review s'il vous plaît !


	8. Chapter 8 : strange and beautiful

Eléanore chapitre 8

« Eglantine ! Défends moi au moins …

-Alice Alice Alice …. Tu n'avais qu'à pas la provoquer comme ça .

-Mais elle a pas le droit de me coller juste parce que j'ai fait un blague, de très mauvais goût, certes, mais quand même ! Se lamenta la plus jeune

-Justement, si, elle a le droit vu qu'elle est préfete …

-Mais c'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait pas pris comme ça !

-Arete de crier et je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien pour toi ... » termina la plus agée des deux jeunes filles .

Alice s'en alla en traînant des pieds vers le jardin . Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween et elle venait de se faire coller par sa sœur ainée . Elle détestait ça . Elle détestait sa sœur . Et Eglantine … On dirait son chien, qui ne peux rien faire, ne jamais s'opposer … Pourquoi fallait-il que Eléanore fusse envoyée à Serpentard ? La laissant seule avec Astrid et Eglantine . La jeune fille de 13 ans fulminait de l'intérieur . Elle se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers un la sortie pour se rendre dans les jardin et s'assit a coté du lac, sur un rocher .

Ses amis étaient en train de travailler et elle se retrouvait seule jusqu'au repas avec les anciens combattants . Il faisait encore bien jour à 5 heures de l'après-midi à cette période de l'année et l'élève comptait observer le coucher de soleil lorqu'elle vit un garçonnet sur l'autre rîve du lac .

Ce garçon attira son attention car il était en train d'essayer de pratiquer un sortilège de niveau trois malgrès son jeune âge et Alice connaissait ce garçon . Elle le connaissait par ce qu'il était à Serpentard dans la même année de sa sœur . Et aussi il était la cause de la plupart des nombreux avertissements que cette dernière avait reçus …

Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit le garçon réussir son sort . Elle elle sauta de son rocher pour rejoindre Eléanore et ses amis quelques mètres plus loin .

°o°o°o°

Eléanore tourna la tête . Elle vit Cillian allongé dans l'herbe au soleil et Carolyn en train d'observer un garçon un peu plus loin . La jeune Enabora regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure . Une heure . Une heure qu'ils patientaient ici .

En effet, à Poudlard, les moments de pauses étaient dures à combler car les occupations manquaient cruellement pour les premières années . Elanore détestait les pauses mais ses amis Griffondor semblaient apprécier ce moment de silence .

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant car sa grande sœur, Alice se dirigeait droit vers elle …. Cheveux libres et bouclés à l'anglaise, un air naturel, souriant et décontracté, les yeux foncés, la tenue négligée, chemise déboutonnée en mode décolleté et la cravate rouge et or détachée autour de son cou … Oui Eléanore avait de la chance d'avoir une grande sœur si rebelle . Le style d'Alice opposait totalement celui de Astrid . Astrid avait les cheveux bruns regroupés dans un chignon bien droit, un rouge à lèvre rouge très prononcé amplifiant l'air sévère des traîts de son visage . Sa tenue était toujours irréprochable . Les filles Enabora s'opposaient totalement .

« Leanne ! » L'interpellée sourit à l'entente de ce surnon . C'était Cillian qui avait pris soin de le choisir et Eléanore qui avait toujours trouvé son prénom compliqué se plaisait à se faire appeler comme ça . La châtain se retourna .

« Tu t'es encore faite punir ! S'écria l'aînée

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute cette fois, se défendit, regarde, je suis encore verte !

\- Moi je trouve ça te donne un style ! Se moqua Carolyn

-Oui il te manque plus que les antennes, ria l'aînée

-Pfff…. C'est lui qui va se retrouver avec des antennes un jour si il ne fait pas gaffe ! » S'énerva la serpentard sous les rires de ses amis .

« Euh … sœurette, je peux te demander un service ?

-Je crois, fis la plus jeune, méfiante

-Tu expliqueras à papa et maman pourquoi je ne serais pas là à noël …

\- PARDON ?! Tu compte fuir papa et maman ?!

-Non juste la vieille harpie qui nous sert de grand-mère .

-Et je peux savoir comment ?

-C'est simple ! Une fausse autorisation et c'est fini ! Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu une lettre qui m'expliquaient qu'ils avaient compris mon stratagème pour échapper à mon aïeue et que j'irais la voir que je le veuille ou non .

-Tu m'explique ce que je leur raconte, moi !

-Ben tu improvises . De toute façon ça me retombera quand même dessus alors ... »

La plus jeune soupira et accepta la demande .

°o°o°o°

Carmen regardait Surimey et Eurimus jouer aux échecs . Seule . Comme toujours avec pour seule occupation rêvasser dans sa salle commune . Elle ne s'en plaignait pas . Elle appréciait cette solitude qui lui permettait de réflechir et faire le point . Elle regardait celui qui aurait pu être son cousin avec admiration, ses cheveux blonds, son nez légérement aquillin et ses yeux marrons et son sourire qu'il ne lachait jamais . « Echec et mat ! S'exclama Eurimus enthousiaste .

Eurimus était le meilleur ami de Surimey . Il avait les cheveux noirs et courts, des paumettes qui faisaient ressortir son coté jeune enfant . Ses yeux étaient bleus très clairs et il était plûtot petit de taille contrairement à Surimey qui le dépassait largement . Il avait cependant un caractère très prononcé, il ne supportait pas perdre et celui qui aurait le malheur de faire une mauvaise blague sur sa taille se verrait devenir d'une couleurs non-naturelle ….

Oui, les garçon de serpentard de première année étaient très spéciaux et incontrolables … Sauf peut-être Imius … D'ailleurs le voilà qui s'approche de Carmen .

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Aldébaran ? demanda le jeune brun

-Non, mais je suppose qu'il est soit en train de taquiner Enabora soit il s'entraîne pour un nouveau sort pour se venger …. »

Imius sourit à l'élève . Il pointa du doigt une chaise à coté de Carmen . « Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, assura la jeune

-Alors tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Astra ?, questionna-t-il en s'asseyant

\- Oui, mais c'est grâce à Surimey ….

-Pourquoi elles s'acharnaient ainsi sur toi ?

-Une histoire de famille complêtement stupide, soupira la fillette, les familles de sang purs sont comme ça, rancunières, mauvaises, et je t'assure personne ne veut fourrer son nez dans ces affaires noires ….

-Ca doit être dur à vivre …. Moi je suis un sang mêlé, mon père est un sorcier né-moldu . Je me demande quand même, pourquoi les sangs-purs agissent comme cela avec ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux …

-Cherches pas, il leurs manque la moitié de leurs cerveaux … Carmen mit sa main sur sa bouche, choquée, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était dangereux. Depuis toujours elle tentait de garder son calme devant l'arrogance de ses aînés. Elle trouvaient leurs idéaux stupides et leurs plans pour supprimer les moldus de la terre écoeurants . Mais au grand jamais elle ne leur avait dit ce qu'elle pensait . Parce que dire qu'elle trouvait les moldus intéressants et les sangs-de-bourbes très gentils équivalait au suicide . Si elle tenait à sa tête, qu'elle se taise .

-Tu n'es pas comme eux, en conclut le serpentard en souriant

-Non, mais il le faudra bien, je ne pas leur dire ça …

-Si ! Tu as le droit de t'exprimer ! C'est eux qui n'ont pas le droit de t'en empêcher !

-Chez les Carrow, on ne donne pas son avis, on suit et c'est ainsi depuis toujours … Qui sait ce qu'il arriverait à celui qui osera défier cette tradition…. »

Elle en avait trop dit . Beaucoup trop . Jamais elle n'avait dit tout ça à personne et voilà qu'elle se lachait devant un inconnu … Elle vraiment avait besoin d'amis ….

°o°o°o°

La grande-salle ce jour était décorée différement . Bien sûr, des guirlandes oranges et noires étaient suspendues aux plafonds, des citrouilles ensorcelées étaient disposées de partout et des énormes araignées faisait leurs toîles mais il y avait aussi les tables . Elles n'était plus par maison . Une immense table carré ciculait tout le long de la pièce . L'ambiance de fête y était bien présente .

Les élèves étaient placés par les fantômes qui les mettaient selon un ordre bien précis …. choisi par la directrice elle-même .

Les sorciers invités étaient dans un coin de la pièce en train de commenter la décoration .

« Harry ! » Tout le monde se retourna pour observer avec admiration « le sauveur » .

L'homme marcha rapidement mais sûrement vers ses anciens camarades de classe . Serrant des mains par-ci, des accolades par-là, Potter en arriva à Néville Londubat, un de ses meilleurs amis .

« Néville, tu connais le sens tu mot discrétion ?

-Je l'ai oublié durant quelques minutes … » une lueur d'excuse passa dans les yeux du professeur .

L'auror observa cet homme qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'ils avaient à peine 11 ans, celui avec lequel il avait partagé le dortoir durant 6 ans, celui qui l'avait toujours cru et soutenu, celui qui l'avait aidé lors des moments où même Ron l'ignorait mais aussi celui dont tout le monde se moquait, qu'il avait vu pleurer, et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le garçonnet qu'il avait autrefois connu n'avait pas disparu …. Mais avait juste grandi . Il s'obligea à penser à quelque chose de plus heureux .

« Comment va Hannah ? Demanda celui qu'autrefois on appelait « l'élu »

-Pff… Je ne sais pas, je l'ai quittée l'été dernier …

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ….

-Pas grave ! Et toi, comment va Ginny ? Les enfants ?

-James rentre à Poudlard dans 2 ans et il est très impatient, Ginny va bien merci .

-J'ai cru comprendre que le fils de Georges rentre l'an prochain ….

-Oui et Frederick est une vraie plaie digne de son père donc je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance …. Je me demandais quelque chose si ce n'était pas trop indiscret ….

-Demandes toujours .

-Au début de l'année il y a eu une histoire d'explosion … Que s'est il passé ?

-Slug' et ses idées de fou …. il a demandé à des élèves de première année de faire un potion de confusion et deux on explosées en même temps à la dernière étape . Le pauvre garçon est resté inconscient plus d'une semaine … Ah ben tiens les voilà ! » Le professeur montra Eéanore et Aldébaran qui venaient de rentrer quasiment en même temps ….

°o°o°o°

Eléanore qui pour l'occasion avait mis une robe noire simple et des gants oranges et noirs entra dans la salle décorée pour Halloween . Elle repéra au fond le groupe d'adulte demanda à un fantôme de la mener à sa place . Le fantôme l'amena et lui montra une chaise où elle s'assit . A sa droite, une serdaigle de quatrième année avait pris place . La serpentard repéra vite Carolyn, coincée entre une de ses amies et un Poufsouffle de septième année, Cillian assit entre Imius et une Serdaigle de 5ème année et Usaa entre deux serpentards de troisième année .

Quelqu'un pris place à gauche d'Eléanore . La serpentard tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Aldébaran qui s'installait à sa gauche . Ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi heureux que la jeune fille qui soupira .

* Ils veulent un meurtre ce soir ?*

La serdaigle qui était à coté de la châtain tourna la tête et vit le duo et prit un air inquiet .

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué les deux élèves . Cillian souria en voyant Eléanore bouder, Carolyn aussi, Alice fit un clin d'oeil à sa petite sœur et Astrid la menaça du regard .

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ce genres de choses n'arrivaient qu'à Eléanore Enabora ?

°o°o°o°

« Silence ! »

La principale se leva et demanda aux élèves de se taire . Elle commença son discours . « Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous placés je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai mis à cette place : on a fait un tirage au sort car on s'est dit que ce serait amusant et que ce serait une manière de vous faire de nouveaux amis … même si vous n'appréciez pas la personne à coté de vous il va falloir faire avec …. Maintenant que le sujet est clos, j'aimerais vous parler du pourquoi sommes nous là aujourd'hui … J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui sont venus, fit-elle en se tournat vers la table des adultes qui bavardaient joyeusement de tout et de rien . Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver . Ron était entre Harry et Néville, Hermione entre Harry et Draco, Néville entre Luna et Ron .

Quand la directrice eut terminé avec son discours sur la guerre et toutes les pertes douloureuses qu'elle a entraînée, elle invita à manger .

On ne s'entendait presque pas parler et les élèves s'amusaient . Enfin presque tous les élèves s'amusaient …

Eléanore chercha des yeux le sel . Il se trouvait à coté d'Aldébaran .

« Tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plaît ?

-Non » répondit son vosin de table .

La serpentard se leva et alla chercher le sel, en renversant la motié dans l'assiette de son camarade .

« Mais fais attention !

-Si tu me l'avais passé, je n'aurais pas fait ça espèce d'idiot !

-Je sais pas moi excuse-toi au moins !

-Non . » Eléanore sourit, fière d'elle et de sa réponse sans s'attendre à ce que son camarade allait faire ,elle entendit juste un sort fuser vers elle . Par reflexe, elle le contra et le sortilège fit demi-tour vers l'expediteur. Aldébaran, une fois qu'il l'eu reçu se plaqua la main et la bouche et se précipita hors de la salle non sans bousculer deux trois personnes. Les regards se digirèrent vers Eléanore qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre mais heureusement, McGonagal n'avait rien vu …

°o°o°o°

A la table des adultes, Luna s'efforçait d'engager la discussion avec Néville qui semblait soigneusement l'éviter . Elle réussit tout de même à l'informer de son avancée dans la recherche des Ronflacs Cornus .

Harry, lui discutait avec son ancien capitaine de Quidditch . Hermione avait réussi malgrès son aversion à son égard à parler à Draco Malfoy . Elle se rendit compte, qu'enfait il avait changé et il n'insultait plus les sangs de bourbes ni les moldus .

Luna parlait depuis quelques minutes et Ron chuchota à Néville, peut-être un peu trop fort, « Elle a beau avoir grandi, elle est toujours aussi cinglée !

-C'est clair » répondit Londubat.

Ce fut l'erreur car Luna entendit la conversation des garçon. Elle s'en alla en courant et en pleurant . Tout le monde regarda la femme sortir de la salle . Néville tenta de la retenir mais elle ne l'écouta pas .

Hermione qui avait elle aussi entendu fusilla son époux du regard .

« Ron et la délicatesse ! Tu t'en souvient quand tu avait insulté Hermione en première année alors qu'elle était juste à coté ?

-Je me souviens sûrtout du troll qu'on avait dû affronter dans les toilettes des filles » se renfrogna Weasley .

Harry fixa Néville qui semblait très mal . « Vas-y Néville, excuse-toi

-Oui regarde moi j'avais faite cette erreur, maintenant Hermione c'est ma femme ! » Néville ne bougea pas et fixa un point invisible . Il semblait réflechir .

« Néville !, le réveilla Ron

-Hein ?! Oh oui je vais y aller ... »

Le professeur se leva et quitta la salle . Seamus était mort de rire et se calma en disant : « Ahhh…. L'amour !

-Mouais t'es fou ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron, imagines ils ont des enfants, ils seront aussi fous que Loufoca et aussi tête en l'air et malchanceux que Néville ! »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'y tenant plus se leva et mis une magistrale baffe à son époux .

« Je peux chanter « Weasley est notre roi » ? ironisa Malfoy

-Non ! » Dirent en choeur les autres

°o°o°o°

« Enabora, je peux savoir où est passé Ophiuchus ? Demanda le prefêt de Serpentard qui faisait le tour des tables

-Ophiuchus ? je connais pas d' « Ophiuchus », répondit la serpentard

-C'est ça moque toi de moi … Où est-il ou une heure de colle…

-En train de vomir son repas, grogna la jeune fille

-Pffff…. Tu viens avec moi !

-Non je mange là ! En plus je crains l'odeur de la vomissure …

-M'en fiche vous allez encore vous retrouver dans le bureau de Slughorn à moins que tu ne viennes avec moi .

-C'est du chantage ?

-Dans toute sa splendeur !, fit le jeune homme en souriant

-je te suis » marmona la jeune Enabora.

Ils sortirent de la pièce sous les yeux de leurs professeurs . Ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes des garçons où Eléanore attendit à l'extérieur . Quelques minutes plus tard, le préfet ressortit soutenant Aldébaran qui avait la tête quasiment enfouie dans un sac plastique . Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie .

« Il faut que tu nous dises quel sort tu as utilisé …

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste utilisé un contre-sort contre le sort qu'il venait de me lancer …

-D'acccord, retourne à la grande salle . »

Eléanore obéit et se dirigea vers la grande salle mais en chemin …

°o°o°o°

Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Carmen se soit retrouvée à coté de Silanie, une amie de Astra ? Pour avait-elle insultée Astra devant elle ? et pourquoi est-elle directement allée voir Astra ? Maintenant, elle se retrouve à fuir en courant dans les couloirs pour semer Astra qui lui lance des sortilèges . La rousse fis un faux pas et la blonde en profita pour la plaquer au mur avec un sortilège .

« Alors comme ça je ne suis qu'une idiote qui utilise sa baguette à la place de son cerveau ?

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, supplia la serpentard

*Il va falloir que je m'améliore moi *

-Oh oui, maintenant tu supplies !

-Je m'excuse …

-J'en ai rien à faire »

Quelqu'un arriva par derrière Astra et lui lança un sortilège de Bloque-Jambes puis la désarma . C'était Eléanore .

« Merci ! fit Carmen

-Derien, répondit la chataîn puis se tourna vers Astrid désormé à terre, Quand à toi tu ne touche plus à elle, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais un complexe à cause de ton tour de ventre que tu vas aller de défouler sur elle .

-Oh, si mon cousin n'a pas réussi à m'arrêter, tu n'y arrivera pas non plus …

-Très bien, maintenant, si elle a un soucis avec toi, je viendrais te voir et je te promets qu'à coté des sortilèges que je te lancerais, ceux que je lance à Aldébaran seront gentils . »

Astra se tut . Jamais elle n'avait vu Eléanore aussi agressive . Elle lui faisait presque peur .

Eléanore releva Carmen et l'enmena au dehors .

°o°o°o°

Dans la grande salle l'ambiance ne faiblissait pas …

« Il est toujours pas revenu Néville, vous pensez qu'ils font quoi ? questionna Seamus amusé

-Pas d'arrières pensées Seamus ! »

°o°o°o°

« Luna ? » La femme se retourna à l'entente de la voix de Néville . Elle avait le visage rouge, abimé par les larmes qu'elle avait versées . Londubat s'approcha et la prit dans se bras .

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du …

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude .

-Ce n'est pas normal … Tu n'a pas le droit d'avoir l'habitude des moqueries, sûrtout de ceux que tu appelles tes amis …

-Mais vous ETES mes amis, s'offusqua-t-elle

-Oui Luna ... » Il prit ses mains et la regarda en face, les yeux bleus de Luna, ceux que tout le monde trouvaient globuleux, Néville les trouvaient embellis par les larmes qui y perlaient . Il la regarda longtemps, très longtemps et puis doucement …..

Ah ah ! Sadisme ! Honte à moi ! M'arreter à ce moment là !

Non vraiment Lunéville c'est mon kiff total …

Bon il était bien ce chapitre ?

Un peu plus long que d'hab mais ils seront de plus en plus longs ;)

Review !

Sinon dans le prochain chapitre :

Une dispute, deux disputes, trois disputes

Je vais encore vous embêter : Mais qui est donc l'amant secret de Astrid ?

Enfin ! Astra ferme sa bouche ! (avouez, on attendait tous ça …)

P'tite dédie à Marion qui a failli m'assassiner à cette fin de chapître ...

Petite dédicace à Marion, ma correctrice 3

bisous de l'auteur ...


	9. Chapter 9 : derniers sourires

Eléanore chapitre 9 (déjà?)

_« Luna ? » La femme se retourna à l'entente de la voix de Néville . Elle avait le visage rouge, abimé par les larmes qu'elle avait versées . Londubat s'approcha et la prit dans se bras ._

_« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du …_

_-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ._

_-Ce n'est pas normal … Tu n'a pas le droit d'avoir l'habitude des moqueries, sûrtout de ceux que tu appelles tes amis …_

_-Mais vous ETES mes amis, s'offusqua-t-elle_

_-Oui Luna ... » Il prit ses mains et la regarda en face, les yeux bleus de Luna, ceux que tout le monde trouvaient globuleux, Néville les trouvaient embellis par les larmes qui y perlaient . Il la regarda longtemps, très longtemps et puis doucement ….._

Puis doucement il approcha sa tête de celle de la blonde puis posa ses lèvres contre celle de la femme . Il fut interrompu par Seamus qui arriva en trombe …

« Tout va ... »

Neville tourna la tête vers l'intru et gêné se dégagea .

« Ah désolé de vous avoir déranger … Fit un Seamus tout rouge

-Ce n'est rien … répondit la journaliste qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Bon ben …. Prenez votre temps ... »

Une fois que Seamus fut parti, le couple explosa de rire .

°o°o°o°

La semaine qui suivit fut pour Eléanore plutôt calme … ou pas ...

« Pourquoi tu parles plus à Usaac ? questionna Eléanore à Carolyn.

\- Il a aidé Astra en cours de Métamorphose !

-Ce n 'est pas une raison pour l'ignorer ainsi, s'indigna la serpentard .

-Si tu avais vu le clin d'oeil qu'elle m'a fait lorsque cet idiot était dans son dos et lui tenait la main pour l'aider à faire le bon mouvement .. » se justifia la gryffondor, s'en allant sur cette phrase .

Eléanore se dirigea vers sa salle commune quand elle fut interceptée par Astrid, visiblement très en colère ….

« J'ai trois trucs à te dire toi ! S'enerva l'aînée

-Fais vite, j'ai mieu à faire …

-Ne me provoque pas ! Alors de 1 tu ne touche plus un cheveux d' Aldébaran .

\- QUOI ! Mais c'était de la légitime défense ! Normalement c'est moi que tu dois soutenir pas lui !

-Chut ! L'interrompit la serpentard, je ne veux rien entendre . De 2 tu arrete de fréquenter Cillian ou du moins tu ne te mets plus dans le pétrin avec lui .

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu n'est pas ma mère, cracha la plus jeune qui commençait à s'impatienter

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu pense … De 3 tu vas me dire ce que prépare Alice pour noël .

-Alors là, hors de questions ! Maintenant si tu permets, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir où je pourrais me reposer des harpies comme toi ... » termina Eléanore qui bouscula sa sœur pour rejoindre les cachots .

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'assit sur un banc en face de Floralie .

Eléanore était de nature colérique et insolente . Une fois sa timiditée passée, il lui arrivait de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait . Mais plus que tout elle ne supportait pas que l'on la prenne de haut . Elle détestait ça autant qu'une fillette pourrie gâtée à qui personne n'avait manqué de respect . On aurait pû penser qu'une fois arrivée à serpentard, elle se serait calmée mais non . Elle restait la même voir même pire depuis qu'elle fréquentait Cillan .

Elle vit Astra s'approcher d'elle avec ce sourire qui avait tellement le don d'agacer Eléanore déjà sur les nerfs …

« Alors Enabora, tu as vu comme il est gentil Usaac avec moi ?

-Vas t'en, répondit la jeune fille entre les dents .

-Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre… Oui je te disait que j'aimais bien Usaac …

\- La ferme et vas -t'en à moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'aide à t'en aller bien sûr …

-Que veux tu dire par m'aider à m'en aller …

-Je veux dire que ma baguette me sera d'un grand secours pour ça … Ah mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Tu es blonde du coup du ne dois pas comprendre les allusions …

-On ne me manque pas de respect Enabora ! S'écria Astra en brandissant sa baguette vers Eléanore

-Je respecte qui je veux . Et pas toi . Dit plus calmement qu'il me l'aurait fallu la chataîn .

-Si tu connaissais ma famille tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça .

\- Tu parles de ces espèces de monstres qui bénissent les plus grands mages noirs ? Oui je les connais et vois-tu ils ne me donnent pas envie de les respecter … Juste d'appeler un hopîtal psychatrique pour tous les faire interner …siffla la jeune Enabora

-Tu vas comprendre ta douleurs si un jour on se retrouve seules toutes les deux …

-Je n'aime pas la compagnie des folles si tu n'avais toujours pas compris, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retrouverais seule avec toi …. »

La blonde commença à lancer un sortilège sur Eléanore quand Télina lui arracha la baguete des mains .

«Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas ! S'indigna la cousine de Surimey

-Et toi ne lance pas de sortilège hors des cours, c'est interdit se justifia Télina

-Désolé je n'obéit pas aux sangs-mêlés …

-On ne dit pas ce genres de choses, tenta de la calmer Surimey qui passait dans le coin .

-Toi tu te la fermes, fit une amie de Astra venue pour la soutenir, bradissant ainsi sa baguette .

-Non mais j'hallucine, tu donnes des ordres alor que tu es toi même le chien de Astra , fit le garçon

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda un quatrième année qui assistait à la scène

\- Vois-tu Olasius, ils trouvent que notre famille de monstres bons à interner … »

Le quatrième année se retourna vers les concernés et questionna :

« C'est vrai ?

-De quoi, que vous êtes bon à interner ou des monstres ? Provoqua Eléanore

-Tu me cherches ?

-Pas besoin on te voit de loin …

-Répète un peu pour voir ….

-Mais vous êtes tous sourds dans votre famille ma parole ! »

La voix de Carmen résonna à travers la salle commune .

« Je rêve ou la traître vient de m'insulter ? » Carmen déglutit . Jamais elle n'avait affronté Olasisus . Elle avait déjà envoyée Astra balader, ses parents et sa sœur aussi mais pas son cousin éloigné Olasius . Et elle trouvait ça effrayant . Très effrayant … Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur la rouquine .

« Tu n'es rien, dit il, tu n'as pas assez de courage pour obéir mais pas non plus assez pour assumer des actes et désobéir . Tu n'es bonne à rien, tu fais partie de cette catégorie où il n'y a que des ratés . Tu es faite pour rester sur le coté et voir ceux que tu aimes souffrir et endurer les coups . Tu es une lâche . »

Les paroles du serpentard avaient profondément blessé Carmen par leurs duretées . Mais il fallait qu'elle change . Si elle voulait ne pas devenir comme sa famille il fallait qu'elle soit différente . Si elle voulait survivre, il faudrait les haïr … Elle allait répondre mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, son regard fut attiré par une bagarre qui s'était engagée entre Surimey et un deuxième année . Eurimus tentait désespéremment de séparer les deux garçons mais sans succès …

« Bon maintenant tu te la fermes et tu nous laisse, lança brusquement Eléanore visiblement sur les nerfs …

-Calmes tes ardeurs Enabora ou c'est moi qui vais te calmer ….

-Tu vas me calmer de quoi ? Tu t'es vu, tu n'es pas capable de reflechir par toi même avec vos principes bidons ! » A ce moment là Eléanore s'était levée . De son banc et peinait s'empêcher de casser tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle .

Au bout de la table, Aldébaran travaillait avec Imius … Ou du moins tentait de travailler … Car depuis tout à l'heure des élèves se disputaient de l'autre coté de la salle et pas silencieusement …

Il entendit Eléanore s'énerver contre un quatrième année et en ayant marre de ce brouhaha incessant, il se leva et lança bruyamment :

« C'est bon Eléanore tu as fais assez de bruit maintenant vous vous taisez on travaille nous !

-Si tu crois que je vais laisser ces ordures m'insulter sans rien faire pour ton bien-être tu peux attendre … fit la chataîn assez agressivement .

-Je m'en fout que ce crétin te dises tes quatres vérités ou non, ce n'est pas une raison pour crier ainsi .

-Occupe toi de tes affaires Aldébaran . Et si tu n'as pas assez d'ennuis ainsi tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher ailleurs . » Pendant qu'Eléanore eut prononcé cette phrase, Olasius avait pointée sa baguette sur Aldébaran .

« Tu m'as insulté ? s'énerva le quatrième année

-Carmen a peut-être raison, c'est ta surdité qui est revenue … commenta Imius qui tentait de détourner l'attention du plus agé .

-Tais-toi le minus !

-Mais oui mais oui, fis sarcastiquement le petit brun mais malgrès cette intervention le plus grand ne lachait pas Ophiuchus des yeux

-Dis-moi depuis quand les sang-de-bourbes se permettent de me répondre comme cela ?

-Depuis toujours, mais sûrement encore ta surdité … » répondit le chataîn avec un sourire qui aurait enervé plus d'un .

Sous la colère, Olasius empoigna ce dernier par le cou et le plaqua au mur . Tout le monde retînt sa respiration tandis que Aldébaran, lui ne pouvait plus respirer .

Le préfet entra dans la salle et envoya un sort à Olasius qui allla s'écraser contre un mur et laissant le première année s'effondrer au sol .

Celui qui avait lancé le sortilège s'assura que Aldébaran allait bien et emmena le coupable chez le directeur de serpentard en mettant fin à cette dispute ou presque …

« Enabora, ravale-moi ce regard . Menaça Ophiuchus qu'elle avait regardé de travers

-Sinon quoi ?! »

Quand la serpentard s'éloigna, un sort fusa vers elle . Elle fut expediée à l'autre bout de la salle . Elle se retourna et fit de même avec son adversaire . Puis sous le regard étonné de tout le monde elle se releva et se dirigea vers son adversaire déjà debout . Ce dernier s'avança aussi . Plus qu'une trentaine de centimètres ne les séparaient quand la fillette susurra « Ne me provoque pas, pas ce soir » . Le garçon la regarda en souriant puis lâcha un « Très peu d'imagination, on croirait entendre Carnifius ... »

Les autres élèves qui s'attendaient à voir un nouveau sort fuser s'étaient éloignés mais contre toute attente, Eléanore se retourna et se dirigea vers son dortoir en claquant bien bruyamment la porte derrière elle .

°o°o°o°

« Tu ne vas pas lui faire la tête indéfinniment ?

-Bien sûr que si ! » S'énerva Cillian.

Depuis lundi, Eléanore tentait de garder son calme sur le sujet de cette dispute car elle trouvait le mobile idiot. Mais Cillian et Carolyn comme deux bons griffondors étaient des têtes de mûles . Ce ne fût que le mercredi que les trois amis étaient de nouveau ensemble …

Eléanore se promenait dans un couloir quand elle croisa Carolyn, Cillian et Usaac . Attendez Carolyn Cillian ET Usaac ? Non ils s'étaient disputés ! Elle questionna ses amis du regard .

Elle remarqua aussi que Carolyn était écroulée de rire .

« Eléanore devine quoi ! S'exclama cette dernière .

-Le sort que Usaac avait montré a Carmen était sensé changer son reflet dans un miroir . Sauf qu'en fait il lui a enseigner un sort pour faire gonfler la tête comme un ballon » s'expliqua Cillian en éclatant de nouveau de rire.

°o°o°o°

Eléanore mangeait à table en face de Carmen ce jour-là . En effet, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient extrêmement rapprochées ces derniers jours . Eléanore l'avait d'une certaine manière prise sous son aile et il était vrai que plus beaucoup de monde ne tentait d'embêter la rousse . Car oui, Eléanore et Aldébaran étaient sûrement les élèves de première année les plus redoutés . Pour leurs caractères, leurs connaissance en sortilèges et leurs puissance . Et Carmen en était sûre, dans plusieurs années ils seraient les plus respectés de l'école ….

C'est avec une grimace qu'Eléanore vit sa chouette noire se diriger vers elle . Depuis le début de l'année elle n'avait pas reçues beaucoup de lettres de ses parents et elles s'en portait très bien .

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir l'écriture fine et ordonnée de sa mère .

_« Eléanore,_

_Ce courrier t'es envoyé pour t'annoncer la triste nouvelle qu'est le décés de ta grand-mère … C'était une femme très respectée et intelligente . Nous nous revoyons à noël …_

_Olivia Enabora » _

Pas de mots affectueux, pas de « bonjours » ou de « aurevoir » . C'était comme cela chez les Enaboras .

Eléanore tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de ses sœurs qui avaient reçue aussi cette lettre .

Astrid semblait vouloir retenir se larmes et Eglantine ne laissait rien passer de ses émotions … Par contre Alice se dirigeait vers elle en chantonnant et s'assit à ses cotés .

« T'as vu ? La vieille est morte ! J'aurais pas besoin de mentir pour l'éviter à noël ! C'est pas fabuleux ? s'exclama la nouvelle arrivée qui fut interrompue par Carnifius qui se leva et plaqua les mains sur la table

-Enabora, tu t'en vas ! Ici c'est chez les serpentards et tu n'as rien à y faire, envoya le cinquième année .

-Calme-toi Carni' chéri ! Sinon tu n'auras pas ma benediction pour ton mariage …. menaça la plus agée des deux Enaboras

-Je n'attendrais pas ta bénédiction … » répondit-il avec un demi-sourire avant de quitter la salle.

°o°o°o°

« Tout de même ! Il ne faut pas laisser passer un truc aussi louche que ça passer ! S'exclama Osima, une collègue de travail de Harry Potter

-Ce n'est pas _louche_, Mme Enabora a certes, été une auror très perfomante et a fait des décourvertes extrêments ingénieuses mais ce n'est pas une raison pour trouver son arret cardiaque _louche _! S'exclama le chef des aurors à bout de nerfs à cause de sa camarade qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure .

-Vous savez faire la différence entre un arrêt cardiaque te un sortilège de la mort vous ?

-Non car le principe du sortilège de la mort, c'est qu'il provoque un arrêt cardiaque …. Mais Mme Enabora était un vieille personne et c'est fréquent chez les personnes agés ….. La discussion est close Osima ! »

°o°o°o°

« Hey attends moi ! »

Voilà plusieurs minutes que Carmen se disputait avec Surimey à propos de …. Eléanore .

« Tu ne vas que t'attirer des ennuis en fréquentant cette fille !

-Tu aurais préféré que je soie amie avec Astra c'est ça ?

-Non mais pas avec Eléanore …

-Pourquoi ? tu veux qu'on en parle d'Eurimus qui a sa mère née-moldue ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien … Eléanore est une _Enabora _! »

Le garçonnet avait grimacé en disant ce dernier mot . Pour lui, les Weasley étaient les traîtres pauvres, les Finiggans les traîtres idiots mais les pires de tous, les Enaboras étaient les traîtres arrogants . C'est comme cela que Surimey avait été élevé . Dans une famille de sang-purs .

Sur ces pensées, le serpentard fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa salle commune, laissant Carmen continuer sa balade dans le couloir seule .

Les rapports des serpentards cette année étaient houleux . Entre Eléanore qui avait le don de s'attirer les foudres de tout le monde, Aldébaran qui prenait un malin plaisir à la provoquer, Imius qui tente de réconcilier tout le monde, Astra, Carmen et Surimey et leurs sombres histoires de famille, Astra qui d'ailleur mériterait de recevoir un millier de gifles …. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

Mais Carmen en était sûre, quelque chose les reliait tous d'une manière ou d'une autre, Aldébaran n'avait pas été renié par le chapeau pour rien et Eléanore ne s'était pas retrouvée a Serpentard pour son manque de courage …. Et c'est à cette partie là que tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Carmen . Ca clochait entre les deux personnes . Ils se détestaient … Mais ils étaient presque identiques … Pas physiquement mais ils étaient tous deux premiers de la classe, une intelligence qui leurs vient d'on ne sait d'où … Ils étaient colériques, mais aussi détestables avec d'autres personnes que leurs amis … Ils étaient de très belles personnes mais difficile de juger la beauté de deux enfants de 11 ans …

Carmen fut sortie de ses pensée en se rendant compte qu 'elle était arrivée à la grande salle . Elle rejoint Eléanore qui lui fit signe de venir.

°o°o°o°

(et j'assume totalement cette partie où vous ne connaitrez toujours pas qui est le copain de Astrid ...)

Astrid attendait . Voilà trois quart d'heure qu'elle attendait son amour secret . Ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous vous ici . Tous les soirs IL la rejoignait ici pour discuter . Pour se prouver leur amour . IL était un monstre, IL était détestable mais IL l'aimait .

IL entra d'ailleurs dans la salle, la fermant derrière lui . C'était une classe vide que personne n'utilisait … Parfait pour passer inaperçu . Du moins c'est qu'ils pensait jusqu'à que Alice les aient trouvés l'année précédente ….

« Astrid ? Ca va ? » Le monstre releva le menton de son amoureuse pour que ses yeux croisent les siens …. C'est fous ce qu'il pouvait être délicat avec elle et violent avec les autres ….

« Mhhh… Oui… répondit la griffondor

-Tu es sûre ? questionna-t-il tout de même

-Ma grand-mère est morte ….

-Je suis désolé ... » Il la serra contre lui comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur et de sa tristesse …

« Ce n'est pas cela ….

-Qui a-t-il alors ?

-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler … De ne plus tout savoir … A en douter de mes propres sentiments ! Je ne sais même plus si j'aime Alice ….

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne s'est jamais adorées mais je l'aimais comme une sœur tout de même mais elle me dit que j'ai changé et que c'est à cause de … toi …

-Et tu la crois ?! s'offusqua-t-il

-Je ne sais pas ….

-Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Pour te convaincre ? Partons ensemble ! Attendons les ASPIC's et fuyons ! Fuyons ensemble ! Je veux refaire ma vie avec toi plus loin … Où les gens ne nous verront pas comme la parfaite Griffondor autoritaire et le Serpentard agresssif … » proposa le jeune homme .

°o°o°o°

« Alice ! Mais reviens !

-Non, fis la chataîn un sourire sournois accroché aux lèvres .

-Ahhrrrr ! je vais te faire la peau si tu ne me rends pas ce bout de papier tout de suite ! »

Alice, fidèle à elle-même avait passé la matinée à taquiner ses amis, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Ambre Idanius, sa meilleure amie avec un papier sur lequel était dessiné un coeur avec un grand « T » dessus, elle n'avait pû s'empêcher de le voler .

C'est pour cette raison que la jeune Enabora courait depuis ce qui semblait être des heures dans les couloirs pour echapper à la jeune métisse qui la poursuivait .

Alice avait beau être rapide mais son amie était quasiment aussi rapide qu'elle …

Alice arriva à un coin de couloirs où elle vit au bout … Ted Lupin et sa petite amie, Weasley une deuxième année de Griffondor en train de s'embrasser tendrement …. Alice en était pérsuadée, le « T » sur le papier était pour « Teddy » . Teddy était en couple depuis peu et Ambre n'était pas encore au courant . Quelle réaction aurait-elle si elle l'apprenait ?

Alice réflechissait à toute vitesse puis en voyant son amie arriver, elle mit le papier dans sa bouche (plus sûr) et fonça sur le couple en les renversant .

« Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle j'étais poursuivie et j'ai pas fait exprès …. »

Autant Teddy qui était un de ses meilleurs amis éclata de rire, autant Weasley regarda Alice de travers en se recoiffant …

*Quelle pimbêche celle-ci alors… *

C'est alors que Ambre arriva . « Où est le papier ?

-Quel, papier ?, questionna innocemment Alice

-Tu le sais très bien ! »

La brune rougit un peu en s'apercevant de la présence du jeune Lupin .

« Ah tu veux dire le papier que je t'ai volé ? fit-elle tout sourire

-Exactement !

-Je l'ai avalé ….

-Tu l'as quoi ? s'étona Ambre tandis que Lupin éclatait de rire et que Weasley fit une grimace qui se voulait écoeurée …

-Avalé …. J'avais un peu faim et …

*C'est fou ce que je ferais pour des amis, moi …. Avaler un bout de papier ! Je suis complêtement cinglée *

-Ok …. Respires, se n'est rien, fit Ambre pour elle-même

-Oh la calme toi, c'est juste du papier !

-Oui Oui, c'est juste du papier tu as raison » imita sarcastiquement le jeune Lupin . Ils éclatèrent alors tous de rire …

°o°o°o°

« Aldébaran !

-Quoi ? répondit agressivement ce dernier

-Calmes-toi et dis-moi où tu étais encore passé . Ordonna Imius

-Je me suis perdu » mentit le chataîn .

En effet, il ne s'était pas perdu . Il avait encore entendu les hurlements mais cette fois dans la tour nord . Il s'y était rendu mais là-bas, qui l'avait choppé ? Rusard bien sûr . Et il l'avait ramené à la salle commune des serpentards avec une heure de colle . Aldébaran était extrêmement agacé et susceptible ce soir là .

« Calmes-toi Aldéba... » Imius n'eut pas le temps de finir car Astra entra dans la salle et en voyant Ophiuchus avait lancé : « Oh tiens, il est là le sang-de-bourbe » . A peine avait-elle prononcées ces paroles qu'un vase dans un coin de la salle explosa en mille morceaux …

« C'… C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » bégailla la blonde . Cependant Aldébaran ne répondit pas … Bien sûr que c'était lui qui avait fait ça ! Lorsqu'il n'était pas encore au courant de ses pouvoirs, il lui arrivait des choses comme cela quand il était en colère . Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi violent …. A bout de nerfs, le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des garçons .

°o°o°o°

« Alors c'est vrai que tu l'aimes ? taquina Alice

-Non ! S'offusqua Ambre

-Mouais … En attendant, c'est son initiale qu'il y avait sur ce papier qui je te promets était vraiment succulent, plaisanta la jeune Enabora

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?! Tu as eut mal au ventre toute la soirée !

-Mon estomac n'a pas du apprécié le « T » écrit à l'encre noir ….

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est Ted ?

-Je connais pas trente-six milles garçons avec pour initiale « T » de notre âge …

\- Et qu'est ce qui te dis que tu le connais ? »

La chataîn soupira … Les deux filles n'étaient pas meilleures amies pour rien …. Peut-être que le fait que la seule qui ne supporte Alice toute la journée soit Ambre et réciproquement, ait aidé ….

« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Ironisa Enabora

-Rien ! Tu es tellement nulle sans ta sœur de coeur qui est si parfaite !

-Modestie ma chère ! Et de plus tu n'es pas ma sœur …. J'en ai assez des sœurs et je te préfère largement à certaines de mes aînée … Tiens Astrid depuis quand tu as les cheveux lâchés ? »

La salle commune de Griffondor était bondée en ce samedi de novembre . La préfete qui passa par là fut interpelée par sa sœur qui lui demanda depuis quand elle avait les cheveux lachés .

Elle se retourna et fis face à Alice .

« C'est quelqu'un qui m'as dit que ça m'allait mieux, répondit arrogamment la plus âgée

-Mmhhh … Je vois … C'est ton chéri qui t'as dit ça, fit pensivement la joueuse de Quidditch, Mais comment savait-il à quoi tu resemblais le cheveux lachés vu que tu es tout le temps en chignon ?…. Non me réponds pas ! Je veux pas savoir en fait ! »

La métisse à ses cotés éclata de rire tandis que la brune au cheveux désormais bouclés comme sa petite sœur bouillonait .

« Tu n'as as honte ?! s'exclama-t-elle

-De quoi ? Non pas du tout …. C'est toi qui devrais être honteuse .Il me semble que tu viens de faire un aveux pour avoir faites des choses plutôt étranges avec un certain serpentard » répondit la plus jeune .

Ambre redoubla d'hilarilité . Astrid, elle se força à respirer calmement … Comme sa sœur osait-elle ? Où trouvait-elle l'audace de faire des blagues si déplacées sur sa relation amoureuse ?

« Calme-toi Alice, tu riquerais de te retrouver avec une heure de colle ….

-Dis-moi ça t'arrive souvent de coller l'amour de ta vie ? » dit Alice en éclatant de rire .

Cette fois-ci c'en était trop . Alice se reçu une claque de la part de son aînée .

Choquée, elle tenait sa joue, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur . On ne tape pas les personnes de sa famille . On n'exerce pas de violence envers les personnes plus jeunes que soie . Les Enaboras Avaient enseignées ces qualités à leurs filles dès le début de leurs éducations mais apparemment, Astrid semblait avoir oublié ça … Alice se releva et se dirigea joyeusement vers la sortie .

Les deux/trois élèves avaient suivis la discorde regardèrent la troisième année avec étonnement .

Alice une fois dehors éclata de rire … Astrid était la parfaite Enabora depuis toujours, i-rré-pro-chable mais ce qu'elle venait de faire, en bonne élève elle allait le regretter …

°o°o°o°

« Mais aller Aldé ! S'il te plaît ! »

Imius regardait son meilleur ami avec ennui . Il n'arrivait pas exécuter un sortilège de la leçon et Aldébaran restait à regarder par la fenêtre de la salle commune des Serpentards .

« Non, Imius, tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas réussit ce sortilège … Tu veux que je te remontre ?

-Non … Mais je veux sortir ! C'est sûrement la dernière belle journée avant l'hiver !

-Tu me remercieras le jour de tes Buses .

-Mouais, c'est facile à dire quand on réussit tout ce qu'on entreprends ….

-Je ne réussis pas tout … »

La discussion fut interrompue par Eléanore et Carmen qui entrèrent dans la salle commune, essouflées . Elles claquèrent la porte du passage et la chataîn jeta un sortilège au verrou . Et les deux jeunes filles se claquèrent les mains .

« On s'est débarrassés de deux ordures dans notre espace vital » affirma la rousse devant le regard intérogatif de Imius .

La salle commune à cette heure-là était presque vide et seuls quelques élèves trop absorbés par leurs devoirs pour remarqué l'échange, étaient là .

On entendit alors des alors des indignations venant de derrière la porte .

Eléanore s'assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil à coté de Carmen, comme si de rien n'était .

Aldébaran exaspéré par ce comportement la regarda de travers et Imius se leva pour aller ouvrir . Il fût cependant stopper par Carmen . Eléanore commenta :

« N'y fais pas attention »

Imius haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de son ami .

Carmen s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin à celui d'Eléanore . Les deux élèves commencèrent alors à discuter :

« Non mais tu étais obligée de le pousser dans l'eau ? réprimanda Carmen

\- Il était juste à coté, c'était vraiment trop tentant ! Brrrr … N'empêche elle doit être froide à cette période de l'année … se justifia Enabora

-Pffff…. Fais gaffe tu risque de devenir comme Alice à ce rythme-là ….

-C'est mieux que comme Astrid …. »

Elles se turent car Eurimus trempé de la tête au pieds et Surimey entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce .

« Et mince » souffla la plus jeune Enabora .

Le plus petit des nouveaux venus se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler.

« Toi, fit-il en la montrant du doigt, je vais te faire la peau ..

-On me l'a souvent dit mais regarde, je suis encore là ! »

Le brun lança alors un sortilège à Eléanore, qui se retrouva au sol, écroulée de rire . Un sortilège de chatouilles .

« Arrête ! » Fit-elle entre deux sanglots de rire .

Surimey et Eurimus qui se plaisait à la voir ainsi souriaient de toutes leurs dents et Carmen ne bougea pas pour aider son amie .

« Avoue que tu l'as mérité là ! » Insista la rouquine .

Aldébaran toujours assis sur le coté de la salle, au coin de la fenêtre, regarda exaspéré ses camarades de classe .

« Si tu as un problème Ophichus, tu nous le dis, lança Surimey qui avait remarqué

-Non, c'est bon par contre le mode silencieux existe ? »

Surimey se tourna vers son meilleur ami alors que Eléanore riait toujours au sol .

« Tu veux rire ? » lui chuchota-t-il . Puis doucement il s'avança vers Aldébaran un sourire aux lèvres . Il fit un clin d'oeil à Imius qui comprit immédiatement .

Les quatre garçons se connaissaient depuis 4 mois et déjà, une amitié étaient née entre eux … Malgrès leurs caractères différents et souvent très forts, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre …

« Tous sur Aldé ! »

Les trois garçons se jetèrent sur le jeune né-moldu . Il tenta s'abord de les éviter mais inévitablement, et comme étant le plus grand, Surimey arriva à plaquer le serpentard au sol .

« Tu voudrais une crise de guillis comme l'autre ?

-Non ! s'il te plaît » supplia le pire ennemi de Eléanore . Cependant le blond lui lança le sortilège et lâcha Aldébaran qui ne pût se relever à cause de sa crise de fou rire .

En effet il était amusant de voir le serpentard ainsi rire, lui qui ne riait jamais . Eléanore sur laquelle le sort s'était dissipé se releva et sortit en s'excusant pour rejoindre Carolyn Usaac et Cillian . Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre : « Alors comme ça nos deux petits intellos craignent les chatouilles ? »

°o°o°o°

(Chez Harry Potter)

« Ca va chéri ? questionna Ginny

-Oui, j'ai juste eut une lourde journée, soupira Harry

-Que s'est-il encore passé ?

-Les tags se multiplient chaque jours dans le département des mystères et d'aucune manière on n'arrive à les retirer …

-Mais vous avez mis des systèmes de repérage ? Pour les entrées intruses ? se renseigna la femme

-Oui et rien ne rentre, rien ne sort …. le plus étrange est que la source semble venir du département des mystères en lui-même … On a même postés des aurors pour une nuit mais rien ne s'est passé … »

°o°o°o°

« Halo ! Léanne ! Le professeur t'interroge ! »

Eléanore tourna la tête vers Usaac . Elle lâcha son livre et regarda l'enseignant .

« Miss Enabora, il faudrait que vous écoutiez en cours, soupira Mrs Chang

-Excusez-moi »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal hocha la tête . Elle fut cependant interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par Aldébaran et Imius qui faisaient un pendu magique …. Plutôt bruyamment …

« Mr. Ophiuchus, cette remarque est aussi valable pour votre petite personne, s' énerva le professeurs

-Oui Madame …

-Tenez-vous bien s'il vous plaît, vos notes ne vous sauveront pas indéfiniment .

-Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Imius

-On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur ses compétences mais sur le bien qu'il peut en faire, il vaut mieux deux idiots bienfaiteurs qu'un puissant malfaiteur .

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Eléanore qui avait suivi l'échange .

-Pardon ?! s'indigna la chinoise

-Et bien, s'expliqua la chataîn, dans un monde avec que des gentils qui combattent le mal il n'y aurait plus de mal . Il n'y aurait donc plus de gentils … Il faut du bien là où il y a du mal …. Et réciproquement . N'est-ce pas le but de l'humanité ? S'entre-tuer pour se reconstruire ? Sinon à quoi ça servirait que l'on soit ici ?

-Où avez-vous entendu cela mademoiselle ?

-Dans un livre de théorie magique niveau année 4 .

-Et bien limitez-vous à votre niveau . Maintenant j'aimerais recommencer mon cours si vous le permettez et Prewett lachez cet avion en papier ! »

°o°o°o°

« Comme un fou a jeté à la mer,

Une bouteille vide et puis espère,

que l'on pourra lire à travers,

SOS écrit avec de l'air,

pour te dire que je me sens seul,

et je dessine à l'encre vide,

un desert ... »

Aldébaran donna un coup de pied dans sa valise . Une demie-heure. Une demie-heure qu'il entendait cette satanée chanson … Elle avait le même effet que les hurlements qu'il avait entendus deux fois depuis le début de l'année . Il était le seul à l'entendre, ça lui mettait une migraine pas possible mais cette fois-ci, impossible de savoir d'où provient cette mystérieuse voix . Et impossible de l'arrêter …

Le jeune garçon s'allongea sur son lit .

Pfff …. Qu'est-ce que cette chanson pouvait être déprimante … Et pourquoi une chanson moldue et française ? Ophiuchus comprenait les paroles car son père était français et lui avait transmis son côté bilangue .

Le serpentard tenta tout . Il se cacha les oreilles avec son coussin mais le son ne faiblissait pas . Il jeta un sortilège à la salle pour empêcher le son d'y pénétrer mais ça ne fonctionna pas . Au contraire, il sembla augmenter de volume . C'est comme si le bruit provenait de son cerveau ….

Elle repassait en boucle . Toujours et encore .

Il s'allongea sur le lit et mit sa tête entre l'oreiller et le matelas après avoir fermés les rideaux .

Il entendit à peine quand quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre et l'appela . Il ne comprit que lorsque les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent sur son meilleur ami .

« Ca ne va pas ? questionna Imius

-Oui, juste une petite migraine … gémit son ami

-Ah oui ? Et la petite migraine, elle dure depuis quand ?

-Je sais pas, mentit le chataîn

-Vas à l'infirmerie .

-Non ! »

Aldébaran ne voulait pas y aller . Si par miracle l'infirmière arrivait lui retirer cet étrange symptome, il n'aurait sûrement plus jamais l'occasion de découvrir d'où provenait le hurlement et il s'était promis de le savoir . Il en était sûr, ce ne sont pas des hallucinations normales .

Mais ça comment l'expliquer à Imius sans passer pour un fou ?

« Sinon tu me dis .

-Je te dis quoi ? demanda Aldébaran

-La vraie raison de ton état actuel .

-Non désolé ... »

Le plus petit n'insista pas . Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte .

Le jeune Ophiuchus soupira et se laissa retomber dans son lit .

°o°o°o°

Mardi était un des jours les plus durs pour Eléanore avec deux heures de potion d'affilé, botannique et histoire de la magie . Heureusement, cette journée était passée et l'heure du repas arrivait .

« Lâche-moi Carmen !

-Mais aller ! S'te plaît !

\- Non, je vais manger …

-A quoi ça sert d'avoir un cousin qui connaît l'entrée de la cantine alors qu'on a une meilleure amie la plus « reloue » du monde …

-C'est toi qui est lourde là ! S'énerva Eléanore .

-Je suis lourde ? Et bien, je m'en vais alors, ça te fera un poids en moins, déjà que tu as la grosse tête ... »

La rousse fit demi-tour laissant Eléanore se diriger seule vers la cantine .

Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa à coté de Imius qui semblait anormalement en colère . Il était rare de voir Imius en colère . Il semblait vouloir éviter le plus possible les ennuis . Il faut dire que ce n'est pas son courage qui va l'en dissuader …

« Aldébaran n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna la serpentard

-Non, monsieur est malade …

-Tant mieux ! Sourit la chataîn puis se rendant compte de sa gaffe se rattrapa : Oh désolé …

-Tu n'as pas à l'être ... »

Et Imius s'en alla laissant la chataîn seule comme Eurimus, Surimey et Carmen mangeaient à la salle commune .

Elle soupira et finit son repas en toute solitude . Enfin presque …

« Alors Eléanore t'es toute seule ? s'exclama Alice en s'asseyant à coté de sa petite sœur

-Oui, Surimey, Eurimus et Carmen mangent à la salle commune et Imius n'a pas l'air très bien ….

-Et aldébaran ? Fit la plus âgée avec un sourire

-Si tu le compte dans mes amis, t'es aveugle m'enfin je vais te dire la bonne nouvelle de la journée : il est malade …

-Sadique … soupira Alice

-Alors, une rumeurs court comme quoi tu deviendrais « papiervore » .

-Oui, c'est mon nouveau régime, il paraît que c'est bon pour la ligne … Mais c'est meilleur sans encre ...

-Y'avait écrit quoi dessus ? demanda la plus jeune, curieuse

-Ha ha ….

-Vas-t'en Enabora ! Hurla Carnifius comme à son habitude

-Du calme chéri, plaisanta Alice …

-Tu me cherches ?

-Pas besoin, je sais dans quel pièce tu aime passer tes heures ….

-Vas t'en, je ne te le dirais pas un troisième fois .

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Moi, une fille de 13 ans alors que t'en as 15 ? On vois là le courage des Serpentards …. »

Alice n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand le jeune homme vînt délicatement (ou pas) la prendre pas le col de derrière et l'ammena à sa table .

Bien sûr Alice se débatit en hurlant des insultes et des menaces mais le serpentard beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu'elle ne la lâcha pas . Cette scène faisait beaucoup rire les autres élèves . Alice Enabora, la teigne des Griffondor, l'insupportable, l'hystérique se faisait dominer par le plus redouté des élèves … drôle de moment …

« Voilà, fit Carnifius en déposant Alice sur un banc de la table Griffondor, Nous les vermines on les laisse au Gryffys ! »

°o°o°o°

Le lendemain, Aldébaran se réveilla en grimaçant . Il réalisa qu'il avait des courbatures de partout et un mal de tête pas possible mais c'est avec un sourire qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus l'affreuse musique qui lui résonnait dans la tête . Il se redressa et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il pût puis descendit dans la grande salle se demandant pourquoi Imius ne l'avait pas attendu .

Il arriva en bas et retrouva un meilleur ami qui lui faisait la tête . Puis il se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille .

« Imius ? Je m'excuse de se que je t'ai dit hier …. » Devant le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami il tenta de s'expliquer :

« Ecoute, je n'étais pas bien et j'avais juste un mal de tête très violent mais là je vais mieu … Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? »

Il regarda son ami avec insistance, le regard qu'il utilisait pour convaincre les gens …

Le garçon regarda Aldé' avec un regard mauvais, qu'on ne voyait que très rarement puis lança :

« Tu n'as plus rien tu es sûr ? » et devant le regard interrogatif du chataîn il lui frappa plutôt légèrement sur le bras .

La réaction du jeune Ophiuchus fût directe . Il grimaça et retînt ses larmes tellement cette articulation lui faisait mal .

« Ne me mens pas Aldé, je te connais … Je ne te demande pas de me dire tous tes secrets mais quand tu vas mal, je suis là pour t'aider … Je veux bien te pardonner si tu me promets de ne plus me raconter que tu vas bien alors que tu es à l'agonie ... »

Imius n'eut pas le temps de finir son discours que son meilleur ami lui sauta au cou pour le remercier .

°o°o°o°

Eléanore et Carmen n'eurent pas ce soucis de réconciliation car Carmen semblait être une amie plutôt simple …

« Dis Léanne pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue ? lança Carmen en rattrapant Eléanore dans le couloirs

-Tu ne me fais pas la tête ? s'étonna la chataîn .

-Pourquoi je te ferais la tête ? Si c'est par rapport à hier, tu comprendras vite que tu peux m'envoyer balader tant que tu veux, je ne te lâcherais pas » sourit la rouquine .

°o°o°o°

« Alice, écoutes-moi un peu ! s'énerva Ambre

-Mais oui je t'écoute ! c'est juste que je n'en ai rien à faire ….

-Alice il faut que tu arrête de provoquer sans cesse Carnifius, prévint Prune, une joueuse de Quidditch de Griffondor en 4ème année

-Mais je fais ce que je veux à la fin ! J'ai jamais arrêté de provoqué personne et je suis toujours en vie que je sache ! » se justifia la chataîn .

Les autres soupirèrent . Ils s'étaient réunis pour convaincre Alice d'arrêter de provoque Carnifius car cela pouvait mal finir . C'est ainsi que Ambre, Prune, Romin (un joueur de Quidditch dans la même équipe que Enabora) et Teddy s'étaient retrouvés réunis autour d'une table de la salle commune et tentaient de négocier avec la plus têtue des Gryffondors …

« Ce n'est pas drôle Alice … tenta Romin

-Ah bon ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle pourtant …. répondit la jeune Enabora

-Alice ! réveilles-toi un peu … Tu t'en souviens quand on était en première année et qu'il a (malencontreusement) envoyée une élève à Ste Mangouste ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne rêve que de faire ça avec toi … explique Ted Lupin

-Alors c'est réciproque … susurra Alice

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire contre lui ? Tu m'expliques ? Tu fais deux têtes de moins que lui … tenta Romin

-Dis que je suis petite toi ! Et lui il a peut être deux têtes de plus, moi j'ai deux cerveaux de plus ….

-La preuve que non, tu refuses d'écouter les conseils de tes amis ! S'exclama Ambre

-Hey ! Calmez-vous il ne me fera rien !

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? questionna Prune

-Ben comme je le dis toujours, c'est mon Carni' Chéri …. »

A l'entente de ses mots, tous les autres éclatèrent de rire . Alice était insupportable ….

°o°o°o°

*Vendredi ! Fin de semaine ! Enfin ! Oh non pas lui …. *

Eléanore lisait son livre depuis le début du cours de potion . C'était le compromis qu'elle avait trouvé pour éviter d'être tentée de provoquer Aldébaran, assis à sa gauche ….

« Mhhh… Miss Enabora, Mr Ophiuchus, j'aimerais vous parler après le cours, si vous le permettez bien sûr ... » lança le professeur . Les deux élèves aquiescèrent alors que les les autres se demandaient ce que les deux avaient encore fait …

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, Aldébaran et Eléanore se rendirent devant le bureaux du professeur .

« Vous devez connaître le club de Slug' … Je prends les élèves qui je pense on un potenciel spécial et pourront faire des choses extraordinaires et je me demandais si vous …. Vous accepteriez de venir à la prochaine réunion Vendredi prochain » fit Slughorn plein d'espoirs .

Aldébaran, désespéré par l'ignorance de son enseignant sur les tensions qu'il y avait entre lui et Léanne soupira et la chataîn regarda son profeseur, les yeux ronds d'étonnement .

Elle savait que Slughorn n'était pas futé mais à ce point ….

Mais tous les deux accéptèrent la proposition .

**Vivement vendredi Prochain !**

Voilà le chapître 9 ! Il vous a plû ?

Bon d'accord, je pensais faire plus mais 13 pages word c'est quand même diffêrents des 5 petites pages que j'écrivais au départ …

C'est qui a deviné qui c'est le copain d'Astrid ? C'est si évident que ça ?

Piti Aldébaran qui souffre 3

Imius en colère ? oui ça existe :)

bon j'avoue que je me suis amusée pour le perso' d'Alice mais j'aurais aimé que vous appréciez Cillian mais comme me l'ont gentillement (ou pas) fait remarqué mon frêre et ma merveilleuse (non ce n'est pas du sarcasme) meilleure amie, Cillian est un personnage nul donc il est moins présent là …

Ah oui et vive Seamus finnigan !

Lunéville Forever 3

bisous de l'auteur


	10. Chapter10:queue de chien et tête de mûle

Eléanore chapitre 10

« Miss Enabora, c'est un dernier avertissement …. prévint Slughorn

-Oui monsieur » fit la jeune fille avec un sourire .

Le professeur reprit son cours normalement .

Mary, une amie de Astra tentait desepéremment d'engager la conversation avec Aldébaran . Mais ce dernier ne voyait pas celle-ci du même œil . Elle l'observait le regard doux …. Mais elle écoeurait le jeune chataîn .

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes le jeune serpentard explosa :

« Tu me lâches oui ? Déjà que tu prends de la place inutilement …

-Mais ça va … J'essaie d'être sympa avec toi et toi, tu m'ignore …

-Et toi tu me donne envie de vomir à me regarder comme ça …. Tourne la tête et travaille . Ca te feras du bien pour une fois …

-Comment tu oses ... » commença Mary sans finir sa question car elle explosa en sanglots . Mais le jeune Ophiuchus ne sourcilla pas .

Il se fichait des idiotes dans son genre . Le professeur toussota et Aldébaran tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardaient . Certains fixaient le chataîn avec amusement, d'autres avec indignation . Mais celle qui le fixait le plus intensément, c'était Eléanore et elle le regardait avec surprise . Il soupira et s'excusa .

Il se rendit cependant compte que Eléanore continuait de le regarder avec un sourire .

Pas un sourire gentil . Pas un sourire compatissant . Pas un sourire idiot . Un sourire provoquateur .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Enabora ? demanda-t-il en tout conscience que les élèves des alentours les fixaient .

-Rassures-toi, je ne pleurerais pas pour toi, répondit-elle

-Pourtant je te voyais bien pleurer suite à un sortilège très douloureux que je rêve de te lancer ..

-Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rêve …

-Mais les rêves peuvent devenir réalité .

-Les cauchemars aussi … Et la preuve en est que tu existes …

-Je suis flatté .

-Tu ne devrais pas … Je viens de te traîter de monstre caché sous le lit …

-Fais attention, le sortilège très douloureux risque de te réveiller

-Avec palisir, Ophiuchus »

Aldébaran pointa sa baguette sur la serpentard . Mais Eléanore avait caché sa baguette sur la table et fut plus rapide que son adversaire . Elle lui bloqua les jambe et tandis qu'il tenta de se lever, il se ramassa sous la rire de ses camarades .

« Ophiuchus ! Vous êtes renvoyé de mon cours pour la journée et j'en parlerais au professeur McGonnagal !

-Comme d'habitude » sifflota le jeune élève en tentant de se relever.

Le professeur lui retira le sortilège et laissa Aldébaran ranger ses affaires .

Mais c'était trop facile . Avant de sortir, le chataîn envoya un sortilège à sa pire ennemie .

Eléanore, frappée par le sort se précipita hors de la salle en se tenant la bouche .

*Le crache limace, facile et classique mais toujours aussi efficace *

« Ils sont intennables ces deux là » soupira Slughorn .

°o°o°o°

« Léanne ! »

Eléanore se retourna à l'angle du couloir se dirigea avec un sourir vers Cillian .

« Pourquoi t'as raté le cours de métamorphose ? Je t'ai cherchée de partout … demanda-t-il

-J'étais en train de vomir des limaces … Je te laisse le loisirs de deviner qui m'a lancé le sortilège …

-Tu t'es encore embrouillée avec Ophiuchus ? En plein cours en plus … M'enfin ça explique son absence en cours …

\- Il était absent en métamorphose ? Demanda la serpentard, surprise

-Et en histoire de la magie, oui …

-C'est pas normal il était juste renvoyé en potion …

-P'tet qu'il est chez la directrice ... »

Sur ces paroles, les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle . La jeune Enabora avait beau avoir eu des limaces dans la bouche toute la matinée, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était affamée .

°o°o°o°

Il avait ratées deux heures de cours … Deux heures à la place desquelles il traînait dans les couloirs . Il avait réentendu ce cris . Mais au lieu de faire demi-tour lorsque le cri s'été arrêté, il avait continué a marcher tout droit, tourner par-ci par-là et s'été perdu .

Il soupira . Il avait tout essayé . Tous les sorts de repérage qu'il connaisait y étaient passés mais Poudlard devait en être protégé .

Il tourna à un recoin et s'enfonça dans un couloir, se retrouvant quasiment dans le noir ….

°o°o°o°

Imius jouait avec Eurimus aux echecs depuis le début de la soirée . Ca faisait 3 heures qu'il n'avait pas vu Aldébaran mais il faisait confiance à son meilleur ami . Ce garçon avait toujous l'air confiant et de savoir se qu'il faisait .

Mais il ne pouvait s'empécher de se demander ce que le chataîn lui cachait .

Il était neuf heures du soir lorsqu'un prêfet vint le chercher .

« T'es pas avec Ophiuchus, demanda le prêfet au jeune garçon

-Non pourquoi ?

-Il est convoqué chez McGo' … Mais il est fou ton ami … Il se fait virer du cours et il se permet de disparaître pour sécher … Ca va chauffer pour lui quand il revient …

-Peut-être s'est-il perdu ? »

Le préfet observa Imius et se demanda comment on pouvait se permettre de défendre une personne aussi detestable que Aldébaran puis il se rappela que le seul à avoir réussi à se nouer d'amitié avec le jeune Ophiuchus était Imius …

°o°o°o°

Eléanore s'assit contre un mur du couloir désormais éteint . Son mal-être lui reprenait . C'était comme une boule de déstruction qui se connaît dans sa tête . Elle n'avait pas mal . Elle hurlait de douleurs à l'intérieur . Comme une déprime tueuse . Elle avait juste envie d'y mettre fin. Elle souffrait elle ne savait trop où …

C'était la même sensation que le jour du réveil de Aldébaran sauf que là, ce n'était pas la haine mais la tristesse … Marre de vivre … Mais d'où lui venait cette bipolarité ? Malgrès ça la haine arrivait à reprendre le dessus et le mélange des deux sentiments n'étaient pas bons .

Elle se mit à pleurer . Comme la dernière fois sauf cette fois-ci, si on lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre . Elle pleurait c'est tout .

°o°o°o°

« Je vais leur faire la peau à ces gosses ... »

Carnifius tournait en rond dans la salle … Le préfet était assis sur une table et tentait veinement d'annalyser la situation . Eléanore n'était pas non-plus revenue du repas …

Faire le tour du château serait trop long et surtout impossible .

« Ils vont revenir, fit calmement le jeune préfet

°o°o°o°

Il n'y avait donc pas de fin à ce couloir ? Aldébaran pestait contre lui-même … Pourquoi depuis le début de l'année, il se débrouillait pour se mettre dans les pires ennuis ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de celle-ci ?

Tout à coup, les chandeliers voisin s'éclairèrent … Le jeune ophiuchus sursauta mais par simple mesure de précaution il n'éteignit pas le _lumos_ de sa baguette . Les lumières clignotèrent et une brûme inquiètante commençait à se diriger vers le serpentard .

Mais son regard fut attirer vers sa baguette . Elle brillait . Pas grâce au sortilège de lumière, non, tout le bout de bois scintillait . Et contre toute attente, elle lui échappa des main et se mit en lévitation . C'était d'autant plus inquiétant que rassurant .

L'objet se dirigea rapidement vers un autre couloirs . Aldébaran dû presque courir pour la suivre . Arrivé au coin d'un couloirs, le batôn retomba au sol et c'est à ce moment-là que Aldébaran reconnut le couloir . Il avait retrouvé son chemin .

Il ralluma son _Lumos_ et tourna au virage mais à l'autre bout du couloirs, il y avait une autre lumière …

°o°o°o°

Eléanore attendait, assise par-terre depuis une dizaine de minutes . Ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle même elle ne le savait pas …

Elle releva la tête pour voir sa baguette scintiller . Elle brillait de tout son long … Et d'un coup, l'objet de bois se mit en suspension et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir . La jeune serpentard sauta sur ses pieds, puis essuyant ses larmes, elle courut rejoindre sa baguette .

Arrivée au recoin d'un couloir, le baton retomba dans sa main et elle tourna à l'angle .

Elle sursauta en voyant une lumière qui était arrivée en même temps qu'elle .

Mais elle comprit lorsqu'elle s'avança et qu'elle vit le visage d'Aldébaran . Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais elle fut interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée à sa droite .

C'est le préfet de serpentard et Carnifius qui avaient l'air fou furieux …

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous le deux, gueula Carnifius hors de lui, on s'est fait un sang d'encre ….

-Laisses-moi rire, TOI ? Tu t'es fait un sang d'encre pour MOI ? ricana le jeune Ophiuchus

-Non, pour la fonction de préfet de mon meilleur ami, objecta le cinquième année

-Je me disais …

-Oui, bon … En attendant vous deux, serez en retenue mercredi après-midi … Avec Hagrid … Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide pour porter des bouts de bois, affirma le préfet, et Ophiuchus, tu auras droit à un petit tour chez McGonnagal .. Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs et que je ne vous vois plus trainer dehors la nuit ! »

°o°o°o°

« Hey ! Léanne !

-Bon, tu vas arrêter de crier à chaque fois que tu m'appelle ? s'énerva Eléanore contre Carolyn

-Hola, calmes-toi, c'est pas de ma faute si t'as été collée avec Ophiuchus ... »

En effet, la jeune serpentard était d'une humeur massacrante … Il faut croire que c'était pas sa semaine … Elle va devoir passer trois heures de plus avec son pire ennemi dans la foret interdite et deux heures de plus au club de Slug' Vendredi soir …

« Excuses-moi, fit elle en s'apercevant de son agressivité

-Ce n'est rien … Mais évites quand même de tout nous mettre sur le dos ... »

°o°o°o°

« T'étais passé où encore ? demanda Imius

-Je m'étais perdu … répondis Aldébaran

-Ca c'est l'excuse en plomb que tu me sers à chaque fois …

-Mais pour une fois que c'est vrai …

-Tu sais quoi ? En fait je m'en fiche Aldé' … Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras prêt à me dire la vérité …

-Encore faudrait-il que je CONNAISSE la vérité …

-Je pourrais t'aider …

-Non tu ne pourrais pas .

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva le brun .

-Laisses tomber …

-Non je ne laisses pas tomber ! Tu ne vaux rien comme ami … Non tu es un ami en carton … Je pensais que je pourrais suporter mais en fait ton égoïsme atteint des sommets tels que je ne peux pas …

-Dis pas ça … » susurra le jeune Ophiuchus au bord des larmes .

Mais Imius sortit de la chambre en colère comme jamais ...

°o°o°o°

Le mercredi matin pas vite . Trop vite .

Eléanore se rendit chez Hagrid qui l'accueuillit en souriant .

« Ho tu es Enabora ? L'amie de Cillian ? demanda-t-il

-Oui …

-Avec le nombre d'heure de colle qu'il a passé avec moi à me raconter ta vie, je pense que je te connais autant qe certains de mes plus vieux amis » plaisanta le vieux géant .

Quand Aldébaran arriva, le visage du garde-chasse devint inquiet . Peut-être Cillian lui avait-il raconté les disputes plutôt violents que les deux serpentards avaient eue .

« C'est Ophiuchus qui est collé avec toi ?

-Malheureusement ... »

Aldébaran qui était venu avait entendu Eléanore lança :

« Ca ne me réjouit pas non plus, Enabora …

-On se demanderait ... »

Hagrid toussota pour les arrêter et éviter que ça tourne mal une nouvelle fois .

« Aujourd'hui, on va nourrir les petits animaux magiques … Certains sont en hibernations et d'autres n'ont plus assez de nourriture à cause du froid … Il faudrait que vous me suiviez et que vous ne me lachiez pas d'une semelle s'il vous plaît . »

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la cabane du garde-chasse où ils prirent divers ingrédients dont des bouts de vaches crus .

Quand Hagrid tendit une cuisse de vache à aldébaran, ce dernier grimaça .

« Non prends-le par l'épaule ! Voilà c'est super ! Félicita le demi-géant

-Tu as trouvé ton futur métier, Ophiuchus, provoca Eléanore

-La ferme Enabora ! Fit le serpentard entre les dents

-Jamais je ne t'obéïrais, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris …

-Il le faudras pourtant bien si tu veux éviter de te retrouver de nouveau toute verte .

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu étais vert … A moins que ce ne soit ta couleur naturelle .

-Pfffff… C'est clair que j'ai l'air de venir de mars …

-Ch'ais pas d'où tu viens mais il devait y avoir des moisissures vu ta tête ... »

Hagrid re-toussota pour calmer les deux enfants .

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt .

Ils virent de tout … Des petites bestioles poilues aux hippogriffes …

Certaines agressives, d'autres affectueuses mais les plus impressionante furent les dernières …

Ils entrèrent dans une prairie ombragée par d'immenses arbres . Le soleil terminait de descendre et la lune à se lever .

La fraicheur en cette fin de mois de novembre faisait trembler Eléanore qui avait oublié son manteau .

Elle les vit . Elle vit ces magnifiques animaux que logiquement elle n'aurait pas dû voir . Elle en avait entendu parlé . Elle avait lu des choses sur eux .

Aldébaran parut moins confiant … Il ne les voyait pas mais sentait qu'il ne valait pas s'approcher .

Il resta sur le coté de la prairie .

Hagrid alla poser au centre les morceaux de vache qui furent avalés sous les yeux étonnés du jeune Ophiuchus .

« Des Sombrals, souffla-t-il

-Tu les vois ? demanda Hagrid

-Non ..

-Moi je les vois, fis Eléanore

-Qui as-tu vu mourir ? demanda le demi-géant

-Personne ... »

Hagrid fronça les sourcils … Comment cette jeune fille pouvait voir les mystics animaux ? Puis il vit que Aldébaran restait à l'écart et l'invita à les rejoindre . Mais ce dernier refusa .

« Ils sont gentils comme tout ! C'est les bêtes les plus affectueuse que je n'ai jamais connues de ma vie ! promit Hagrid

-Non, je le sens pas …

-Regarde ! Ils sont super gentils avec Eléanore ! »

En effet . Léanne était entourée de Sombrals qui lui lêchaient le visage .

« Encore une bonne raison » se justifia le serpentard .

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisirs de rester sur le coté car le demi-géant le souleva d'une seule main et le déposa au milieu de la prairie, entre 3 sombrals . Bien sûr le jeune Ophiuchus tenta de se débattre en vain et se retrouva au sol entouré de ces inquiètantes créatures .

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une des affreuses bêtes se jeta sur lui pour lui mordre violemment le bras …

Il fut rapidement resoulevé par Hagrid qui s'excusait, que normalement ces animaux était dociles, qu'ils n'avait jamais réagis comme ça mais Aldébaran constata avec horreur que le sombral lui avait arraché la chair d'un coté du bras et se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer .

« C'est malin ça ! Se plaignit le serpentards

-Mais c'est juste une égratignure ! Tenta de rassurer le vieu géant

-Il m'a arraché la moitié du bras ! »

Le chemin du retour fut tendu . Le serpentard avait tenté d'arrêter l'émoragie avec la magie tant qu'il le pouvait avec sa main gauche vu qu'il était normalement droitier et c'est le bras droit qui a été touché . Il se promit de rendre immédiatement visite à Pomfresh à son retour .

Et Eléanore ? Trop heureuse de voir son pire ennemi ridiculisé ainsi elle ne l'avait pas aidé .

Drôle de duo que ces deux là, pensa Hagrid .

°o°o°o°

Imius soupira . Encore une fois, Aldébaran se retrouvait à l'infirmerie .

Il était revenue de son heure de retenue avec la moitié du bras arraché . Eléanore avait bien sûr le sourire au lèvres …

Sa dispute de la veille encore fraiche, il n'était descendu voir si il allait mieux mais le jeune garçon avait un grand coeur et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps être en froid avec son meilleur ami …

Alors il se rendit à l'infirmerie .

°o°o°o°

« NON Sérieux ?! »

Carmen éclata de rire . Cillian, Eléanore, Carmen et Carolyn traînaient dans les couloirs . Carmen avait rejoint Eléanore dès son retour et les deux griffondors, voyant Eléanore éffondrée de rire, Cillian et Carolyn se joignirent à la conversation des deux jeunes filles .

« Celui-là, faut vraiment faire quelque chose, un jour il va se blesser avec sa propre baguette …

-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit resté tant de temps à l'infirmerie ? questionna Carolyn

-C'est la première personne à s'être faite mordre par un Sombral … On ne savait pas si il y allait avoir des effets secondaires ou des trucs du genre … expliqua Léanne un grand sourire accroché au lèvres …

-T'es quand même pas sympa … râla Carmen, tant il va perdre sa main et toi tu en ris …

-Il en a une deuxième, se justifia la chataîn en haussant les épaules

-Et puis le combat sera enfin équitable, affirma Cillian, la prochaine fois que vous vous afronterez, ce sera deux handicapés ... »

Eléanore le jeta au sol, souriant de toutes ses dents et pointa sa baguettes sur son ami .

« Tu as dit quoi, Prewett ? Demanda la serpentards

\- Que bientôt, le combat sera enfin équitable » susurra le griffondor .

La jeune Enabora se tourna vers ses amies . « Moi je vote pour une crise de fou rire à la façon Surimey … » proposa-t-elle .

Sous les yeux amusés de ses deux camarades, elle jeta un sort de chatouilles à Cillian qui ne put se relever .

°o°o°o°

« Astrid ! Comment tu vas grande sœur chérie ? s'écria Alice au milieu de la grande salle alors que son aînée allait s'installer à la table griffondor . Cette dernière l'ignora d'ailleurs élégament . Alice se précipita vers elle et s'assit juste à coté .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ? fit Astrid, exaspérée

-Rien, je disais bonjours à ma grande-sœur chérie …

-Ben tu peux t'en aller maintenant …

-Non …

\- Ecoutes, Alice, ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est après demain … Ce serait bête de te retrouver collée ce jour là … Alors lâche moi !

-Ben en fait, je me demandais si le fait que j'ai coloré les cheveux de l'équipe de quidditch de serdaigle en vert pour l'occasion du match doive forcément être divulgué à nos chers et bien-aimés géniteurs? Tenta la chataîn

-Non Alice, ne fais pas ça … Tu sais que ça m'énerve au plus haut point tes tentatives de dissuasion ?

-Oui mais je m'en fiche completement … Donc revenons au sujet de discussion le plus fascinant et captivant c'est à dire, MOI … Je disais que si je voulais un espoir d'avoir des cadeaux à noël, il vallait mieux éviter ce genre de conflits …

-Tu y réfléchiras avant la prochaine fois .

-Tu sais très bien que je ne reflechis jamais … Je suis pas comme toi … Je préfère m'amuser que me torturer avec des histoires dignes de Roméo et Juliette …

-Fais gaffe à toi …

-Pffff … je m'en vais … même pas capable de pardonner sa petite sœur adorée … »

°o°o°o°

Eléanore courait dans le couloir du château . Elle allait être en retard au club de Slug, et ça c'était impossible …

Elle arriva devant la salle de son directeur de maison et se recoiffa aavant de taper à la porte et d'entrer .

A l'intérieur, une dizaine de personnes dont le professeur étaient assises autour d'une table ronde . Un sablier était au centre de la table et tous les élèves avaient une tasse de thé devant eux .

« Veuillez excusez mon retard …

-Ce n'est rien … »

Eléanore regarda où il restait une place vide pour elle mais le seul endroit de libre était à coté de son pire ennemi …

En voyant ça, Floralie aussi présente et connaissant les rapports ambiguës qu'entretenaient les deux premières années, se décala à coté de Aldébaran ce qui permit à la jeune Enabora de s'asseoir de l'autre coté .

« Où en étions nous ? reprit le professeur, Ah oui ! la présentation d'Aldébaran …. Donc quel metiers font vos parents vous disiez ? »

Ophiuchus blêmit . Les seuls dans la salle qui savaient que ses parents étaient moldus était Eléanore et, bien sûr le professeur . Il y avait Carnifius et sa bande, Imius, Astra et son cousin mais l'information n'était pas allée plus loin …

Il vit des regards interrogateurs se tourner vers lui mais il décida de ne pas se dérober .

« Mes parents sont journalistes … Ils sont moldus »

Il l'avait affirmé tout haut et les autres élèves le regardaient d'un air soit étonné soit réprobateur mais un sourire, toujours le même celui qui veut dire « T'as perdu » était accroché au lèvres de Léanne .

Aldébaran dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas la provoquer en retour.

Les discussions entre élèves fusaient de de plus belle . Entre ceux qui se demandaient ce que faisait un sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard et ceux qui le questionnaient sur ses origines … Il devait bien avoir un peu de sang sorcier dans les veines …

Le professeur réussit à calmer ses élèves et changea de sujet en tournant ses questions vers Eléanore .

« Et le métier de vos parents ? »

*Mince *

La mère de Eléanore était une couturière de renom et généralement, ses filles tentaient de faire taire ce fait pour éviter de se faire des amis par pure célébrité …

*Tant pis *

« Mon père travaille dans les transports au ministère, il est diecteurs adjoint des transports magiques et ma mère est couturière .

-Pour quelle marque ? s'intéressa le vieil homme .

-La marque Enabora …

-Suis-je bête ! Et dire que je n'ai pas fait le lien … Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec la célèbre styliste Olivia Enabora ?

-Oui … C'est justement ma mère ... »

Slughorn sauta presque de joie de sa découverte .

Eléanore, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains . Accablée … Et celui qui souriait, un air provocateur cette fois-ci était effectivement Aldébaran …

« T'as un soucis Ophiuchus ? demanda Enabora

-Oui … Et malheureusement il est à la même table que moi …

-Je suis heureuse d'être si haut dans ton estime … Moi je ne te ne classe même plus dans la catégorie « insecte répugnant », répondit hargneusement la serpentard

-Ca c'est parce que tu ne sais pas voir plus bas que toi … Du coup tu regarde en haut …

-Et qui a-t-il plus bas que moi ?

-Tes pieds ? » ironisa Ophiuchus . Cette fois-ci, les autres éclatèrent de rire . Eléanore était furieuse …

Elle sentit la main de Floralie se poser sur son épaule pour la calmer .

°o°o°o°

Enfin ! Sa première sortie à pré-au-lard ! Alice attendait sa troisième année juste pour ça . La tête de sanglier, Zonko farces et attrapes … Tant d'amusements que la jeune Enabora attendait avec hâte …

Elle passa à coté de Rusard pour aller u village sorcier . Il la réprimanda pour une éventuelle bêtise qu'elle aurait idée de faire .

Une fois qu'elle fut passée de l'autre coté de la barrière, elle se retourna et tira la langue au concierge qui pesta contre elle .

Elle rejoignit alors Ambre qui était passée quelque minutes avant elle .

« Pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps ? demanda la métisse

-Il m'interdisait de mettre le feu aux cheveux de la serveuse …

-Pfff … Il te connais trop bien … Vous devriez vous marier …

-Tu parles … Il devrait plutôt se marier avec McGo' … Vu qu'il est fanatique tes vieilles chattes décrépies ... »

Alice s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard réprobateur de Flitwick qui était passé à coté au mauvais moment …

« Miss Enabora, la « vieille chatte décrépie sera heureuse d'être informée de ce que vous pensez d'elle …

-Je … Ce n'est pas ce que pense vraiment … « chatte » c'est utilisé comme une mot affectueux … Et décrépie c'est pour dire sa peau douce … Sans graisse quoi ….

-Vous vous enfoncez …

-Non … Je voulais dire qu'elle n'était pas si vieille que ça … Euh non ! c'était du sarcasme …. Haha, hilarant !

-Ca vous apprendra à reflechir avant de parler …

-Et à verifier si il n'y a pas un nain rapporteur dans les parages, soupira la chataîn

-Pardon ?! s'énerva le professeur

-Elle n'as rien dit ! » s'exclama Ambre pour calme son enseignant .

Puis elle pris Alice par les épaules et la redirigea vers le village .

°o°o°o°

Le professeur Londubat se promenait, mélancoliquement dans le village de Pré-Au-Lard … Les sorties des élèves étaient les seuls moment où il se rendait à ce magnifique petit village … Il avait le droit d'y aller lorsqu'il voulait mais qu'irait il faire dans ce village alors que rien ni personne ne l'y attendait ?

Il tourna vers une petite ruelle où il LA vit parler à des élèves de septièmes années qui semblaient se moquer d'elle …

Elle était aux yeux de Néville rayonnante, comme toujours … _Parfaite, _le sourire aux lèvres et ses grands yeux bleus .

Le professeur de botanique s'approcha pour saluer Luna Lovegood qui était en pleine interview sur les Dabberblimp .

« Où vous en avez aperçu la dernière fois ? demanda la journalistes

-La dernière fois, c'était à pré-au-lard … Dans une rue … fit un des élèves

-Oh ! et à quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Lovegood en notant tout sur un bloc-note

-Elle était blonde et avait des yeux bleus » ironisa un des trois garçons alors que les deux autres explosèrent de rire .

La tristesse se fit voir dans les yeux de la journaliste . Encore des moqueurs … Cependant, Neville qui venait d'arriver ne semblait pas du même avis …

« Moi j'en ai vu des « Dabberblimp » ! Il ne faut pas rire avec ça!fit-il

-C'est vrai ?! demanda Luna pleine d'espoir

-Oui, en Russie, hasarda le brun .

-En Russie ? C'est rare ! Il était comment ?

-Euhhh… je … En fait on était dans le noir du coup, je l'ai juste vu de loin … C'est le guide qui m'as dit que c'en était un … » tenta le professeur, qui se promit de se renseigner .

Les trois élèves à coté avait de nouveau éclaté de rire en voyant les deux adultes dans ces discussions si étranges …

Néville les fusilla du regard et ils déguerpirent …

« Ca te dirait de venir avec moi au trois balais ? proposa avec timidité la femme

-oui » sourit le jeune professeur .

Il se rendirent alors au pub où ils passèrent la meilleure aprè-midi depuis longtemps …

« Tu es seule à noël ? demanda Londubat plein d'espoirs

-oui…

-Viens chez moi, à Londres ! Je vais essayer d'inviter Seamus, Parvati et Cho …

-Avec plaisirs ! »

°o°o°o°

Le château était presque vide ce dimanche car seuls quelques élèves traînaient des pieds dans les couloirs, les autres étant restés au chaud dans les dortoirs …

Carolyn était en plein débat avec Cillian sur le quidditch, Eléanore et Usaac à leurs cotés .

Ces deux derniers, moyennement interressé par ce sport s'ennuyaient terriblement . Ils trainaient donc derière la tête basse à soupirer d'ennui .

Ce fut sans compter sur Eurimus qui débarqua dans les couloirs en courant, suivi de près par Surimey . Le petit groupe dut se poussser pour laisser passer les deux serpentards . Ils s'arrêtèrent pour expliquer à Léanne le mobile de leur fuite .

« La prochaine fois que tu crois Aldé', n'hésite pas à le tuer … commenta le blond, essouflé

-Oui et si tu croises Imius, ne lui dis pas où on est passés … fis le plus petit

-Pourquoi ? demanda Carolyn, curieuse

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il arrive ! »

Les deux serpentards déguerpirent tandis qu'un Imius tellement en colère qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines et ses oreilles arrivait..

Mais il n'était pas seul, Carmen le suivait derrière, de près et le suppliait de se calmer . Carolyn éclata de rire en voyant le jeu de piste qui se créait au niveau de serpentard …

« Où ils sont ?! s'enerva Imius, contre Eléanore en pointant sa baguette sur elle .

-Je sais pas, répondit calmement Enabora

-Pffff …. Imius tu te calmes sinon je te promet que c'est pas qu'une queue de chien que tu auras …. prévint Carmen

-M'en fout de toute façon, ça peut pas être pire … se plaint Imius en se calmant

-Bon t'es décidé à nous dire se qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama la rouquine

-C'est Aldébaran qui a commencé par me déchirer ma copie pour Slughorn après une dispute … J'avais mis la journée entière pour la faire ….

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Ophiuchus ?! s'étonna Carolyn, stupéfaite

-C'est pas important, il est juste le garçon le plus idiot que je connaisse …

-T'avais rien fait avant ?! demanda Cillian, suspicieux

-Pas moi … Mais il s'était pris un coup de poing de Carnifius … Il est pas très bien en ce moment … Et quand Carnifius a commencé à le provoquer, il lui a répondu quelque chose qui ne plaît pas à un sang pur ….

-Et que font Surimey et Eurimus dans cette histoire ? demanda la blonde

-Quand Aldé est revenu vers moi, il s'est assis calmement et a demandé si je voulait de l'aide . Je lui ai dit non, que j'avais presque fini alors il a commencé à me faire un discours sur un la vie moldue et tout le reste … Comme j'avais besoin de silence, je l'ai envoyé baladé, peut-être un peu violemment … Et il a déchirée la feuille, s'est levé et est sorti de la pièce en bousculant Surimey qui l'a mal prit et l'a retenu par le bras pour lui demander des explications . Aldébaran s'est énervé, il l'as envoyer valser d'un coup de coude, Eurimus a lancé un sortilège qui faisait pousser une queue de chien sur Aldébaran qui l'a dévié d'une facilité déconcertante … C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé avec une queue … Mais ce n'est pas tout … Comme Aldébaran était sorti et que mes deux « merveilleux » camarades trouvaient ça drôle, je me suis reçu un sort qui m'a fait aboyé pendant vingts minutes et ils sont partis en courant …. Et ensuite, cette éspèce de cinglée m'a poursuivie, fini Imius en désignant Carmen

-Espèce de quoi ?! bouillonait la jeune Carrow

-T'es pas très saine d'esprit quand même … » se justifia le jeune serpentard .

Mais la rousse se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre mais elle aurait continué si Cillian ne l'avait pas attrapé pour l'empêcher de toucher son camarade …

Il la reposa et elle s'en alla d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots tandis que Imius s'en allait de l'autre coté .

°o°o°o°

Encore une fois, Aldébaran se retrouvait à traîner dans un couloir . Encore une fois il s'était disputé avec Imius . Encore une fois il s'était pris un coup de Carnifius . Il avait réélement l'impression de tourner en rond …

Mais il était triste . Peut-être que le monde des sorcier n'était pas fait pour lui … Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son père qui lui disait que sa mère avait accouché d'un petit garçon . Percé . Il sourit à cette pensée mais son regard se fit plus sombre lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui s'était passé après . Il était tout heureux lorsque Carnifius lui arracha la lettre des main . « Ho c'est trop mignon … Un nouveau moldu est né . Une nouvelle rature dans un monde où les sang-purs dominent » Voilà ce que le cinquième année avait craché . Bien sûr le jeune serpentard ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait dit que 1 moldu valait mieux que 5 sorciers comme lui . Et voilà que le plus grand lui avait donné un coup .

Sur le coup il n'avait sentit rien d'autre que la colère . Pas de douleurs . C'était dans sa nature . Pour ne pas se sentir faible, il s'enervait . Avec sa bouille d'ange, on l'aurait vite confondu avec le petit garçon parfait, sage et gentil mais les apparences sont trompeuses .

Pour aller se calmer, il avait rejoint Imius qui l'avait envoyé baladé avec un « Tu pompe mon air … Tu peux pas t'éloigner un peu ? » Et à partir de ce moment là, il avait déchiré le papier de son meilleur ami et était parti en renversant Surimey …

Il avançait dans les couloirs en vérifiant bien de ne croiser personne sur chemin mais cependant il tomba nez à nez avec Eléanore Enabora .

« Tiens, un revenant …. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien … fit-elle d'un air malicieux

-En fait, rien que le fait de t'avoir en face de moi me rends pas bien …

-Le courage des serpentards a toujours été le même …

-Tu es une serpentard toi aussi !

-Je dois être l'exception qui confirme la rêgle … Tu ne va tout de même pas repartir en courant ? »

Le visage de Aldé' s'illumina d'un sourire . Il avait comprit .

« Tu me provoque en duel ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

-Tu es donc un visionnaire ? »

Ils parèrent leurs baguettes en même temps . L'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire . Juste regarder et attendre la fin . Le premier sort fusa et colla Aldébaran au mur .

La dispute fut rapide car elle lui lança un sortilège qui lui fit un bleu au cou et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud dégouliner de sa joue . Elle mit sa main au visage et elle était couverte de sang .

Elle comprit que Aldébaran n'avait pas lachée sa baguette lorsqu'elle l'avait collé au mur . Il avait juste chuchoté le sortilège qui lui avait fait une entaille qui partait du haut de sa joue jusqu'au menton .

Elle s'en alla en courant pour se faire soigner tandis que son pire ennemi retomba à terre .

°o°o°o°

« Qui t'as fait cette magnifique cicatrice ? demanda Alice à sa petite sœur

-Je me suis fait ça toute seule, ralâ Eléanore pour qui avouer qu'elle avait hérité de cette cicatrice de Aldébaran serait comme avouer sa défaite

-En te rasant, je suppose, plaisanta l'aînée

-C'est très amusant ... »

Aldébarant les doubla en bousculant Léanne . Alice vit un hématome dépasser de l'écharpe du serpentard .

« Je suppose que c'est sa vengeance …. proposa la plus âgée

-En quelque sorte … M'enfin … j'aurais pu faire mieux » fit Eléanore, lassée .

°o°o°o°

Mercredi arrivait enfin avec son match extrêment attendu des Serpentards contre les Gryffondors …

Eléanore redoutait ce moment, avec sa grande sœur comme attrapeuse à Gryffondor et le capitaine de serpentard, c'est à dire Carnifius qui avait des envies meurtrières envers celle-ci … Mais Eléanore n' était pas la seule à stresser …

Prune était assise à coté de Alice et attendait comme elle le match . Il y avait aussi Romin et Ambre qui tentaient de convaincre la jeune Enabora d'abandonner le match …

« Il n'attends que ça ! Une occasion de te pulvériser ! s'exclama sa meilleure amie sur les nerfs

-Mais il ne pourra pas … On est entourés de professeurs … Ces temps sont révolus …

-Il y a des gens qui sont nés pour blesser et tuer ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, il en fait partie, se justifia Romin

-Et il y a des gens qui sont fait pour souffrir et mourir … répondit la chataîn

-Mais tu entends ce que tu racontes ! s'énerva Ambre

-Oui et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire ce match ! C'est trop bon de voir sa tête lorsqu'il veux me défoncer le crâne avec son cognard et qu'il me râte …

-Oui ben justement, ça nous embêterait de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère au cas où justement il ne te râterait pas … rectifia Prune

-Mais c'est mon Carni chéri ! Il va pas me faire de mal !

-Tu es vraiment la personne la plus insouciante que je n'ai jamais connue …. »fit Romin lorsque le présentateur, Théophile Marcus, invita les joueurs à rentrer sur le terrain .

°o°o°o°

« Bien, que le match commence ! »

Eléanore, du haut des gradins regardait le terrain . Il y avait Alice et Carnifius sur le même terrain, ce dernier armé d'une bâte se pavanaient comme un coq … Il fit un clin d'oeil vers les gradin et une dizaine de filles firent mine de s'évanouïr .

Il tourna la tête vers Alice et avec ce sourire qui déroutait tout de monde … Mais la jeune attrapeuse ne cilla pas . Au contraire, elle le provoqua .

« Alors Carni chéri, on me trompe ? »

Elle eut à peine prononcée cette malheureuse phrase que la cognard qui arrivait vers le serpentard manqua de quelques milimetres la tête de la gryffondor .

« S'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins la tête … Dans un couple il en faut toujours un pour compenser la _connerie_ de l'autre »

Cette grossièreté ne plut pas au capitaine . Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort .

Le match fut violent, très violent . Le public retenait son souffle à chaque fois que le cognard cognait la bâte de Carnifius . Alice se débrouillait pour les éviter de dernière minute mais elle se fatiguait . Ca se voyait . Carnifius ne faiblissait pas . Ses coups se faisaient même de plus en plus violents .

La tension d'Eléanore avait atteint son maximum . Alice vit le vif d'or et fonça dessus .

Elle ne le remarqua pas mais le public le vit . Le cognard se dirigeait sur elle à une vitesse dangereuse . Et quand elle attrapa la petite balle d'or, le cognard la tapa de plein fouet dans le ventre . Il y eut un moment de suspension pendant lequel il y eut silence . Une seconde très longue.

Puis la dégringolade . Alice chuta de plusieurs dizaines de metres et aterrit, inconsciente au sol .

Eléanore, Ambre, Romin et Prune accoururent au bas de terrain . Astrid avait le regard interdit . Ni triste ni joyeuse . Et Eglantine se rongeait les ongles .

°o°o°o°

Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira . Elle était à l'infirmerie . « Chuis pas morte » souffla-t-elle .

Les personnes à ses cotés tournèrent la tête . Il y avait Astrid, Ambre et Teddy .

« Et en plus je suis entourée d'abrutis …

-Heureuse de te revoir toi et ton humour à deux noises, Alice, râla Ambre

-J'espère qu'ils ont perdu ces imbéciles de serpents! S'exclama soudain la chataîn

-Calme-toi, tenta Astrid, Je te signale que ta petite sœur fait partie de ses serpents …

-C'est l'exception … Mais toi, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu tiens qui fait partie de cet espèce de complot pour tenter d'assassiner les seuls qui osent leur dire leurs quatres vérités …

-Il n'ont pas tenté de t'assassiner ! S'exclama l'aînée

-C'était quoi ça ?! hein ? Me racontes pas qu'il est venu pleurer à mon chevet ….

-J'men vais, se résigna la plus âgée, mais j'en parlerais …

-… à papa et et maman, je sais » coupa Alice .

°o°o°o°

Eléanore se promenait seule dans les couloirs . Alice s'en été vite remise en fait . Cette fille débordais vraiment d'energie …

La serpentard s'arrêta pour profiter de la lumière de ce couloir . Elle adorait se balader par ici, c'est le lieu avec le plus de lumière naturelle du château . Elle s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux ….

_Ils étaient là . L'un était en vie, l'autre était mort . L'un pleurait sur le cadavre de son frêre l'autre veillait sur l'un depuis le paradis . Depuis ce jour là, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil …Ils étaient roux . Des frêres jumeaux roux . Celui encore sain et sauf hurlait de douleurs . Hurlait de colère . Hurlait de terreur . Hurlait de tristesse . Il essuya le visage en sang de sa moitié . Comment peut-on mourir ainsi ? Comment peut-on pleurer sur son frêre jumeau désormais défunt ? Ce genres de choses n'auraient pas du exister … Jamais …_

Eléanore rouvrit les yeux . Malgrès la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle sentit de nouveau un bien-être s'insinuer en elle . Comme la dernière fois, en septembre sors de sa première vision à l'infirmerie .

°o°o°o°

« Mais tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! s'énerva Aldébaran contre Imius

-Je te le ressortirais tant que je ne saurais pas ... » répondit ce dernier .

Ils se trouvaient seuls dans leur dortoir . Imius venait de remettre sur le tapis la particularité qu'Aldébaran souhaitait lui cacher .

« Mais je te dis de laisser tomber … Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? interrogea le jeune Ophiuchus

-S'il le faut, oui …

-Ben alors lâche-moi je vais travailler …

-Par contre je ne laisserais pas tomber cette histoire …

-Bon, le prends pas personnellement mais tu commence un peu à me taper sur les nerfs .

-Vous êtes tous comme ça …

-Qui? demanda le chataîn

-Les sang-de-bourbes, de vrai égoïstes tous autant que vous êtes »

Bien sûr, Imius ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait . Son père était lui-même un né moldu . Non, il avait fait ça parce qu'il savait que c'était une des seules manières de blesser Aldébaran . Il voulait le pousser à bout .

Le dit « Sang de bourbes », piqué à vif pointa sa baguette sur son meilleur ami .

C'est à ce moment-là que Surimey et Eurimus entrèrent dans le dortoir . En voyant la scène, Surimey se mit entre les deux garçon .

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » fis Eurimus .

Sous la colère, Aldé' jeta sa baguette par terre et sortit du dortoir .

O°O°O°

Ca faisait plusieurs heures que le serpentard se baladait dans les couloirs . Il faisait presque nuit et il entreprit de renter au dortoir pour s'excuser de son attitude mais c'était sans compter sur trois serpentards qu'il croisa sur sa route . Des sixièmes année de sang pur . Et pas des plus dociles .

« Oh, un nain ! S'exclama le plus grand en s'avançant vers Ophiuchus .

-Et ben, tu nous tends pas ta baguette dessus ? » demanda un autre .

En effet, Aldébaran tâta la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour retrouver sa baguette mais il se souvint de l'avoir laissé au dortoir . Grave erreur . Le plus grand tendit sa baguette vers Aldébaran .

« Alors comme ça tu es le sang de bourbes qui a sali l'honneur des serpentards ? », dit il avant de lancer un sortilège …. _à suivre_

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Voilà ce chapitre est fini !

Pourquoi les sombrals sont gentils avec Léanne et violents avec Aldé ? Mais quelles sont donc ces visions qu'a Eléanore ? D'où viennent les voix qu'entend notre Aldé' ? Comment ça va finir entre Carnifius et Alice ? Aldé et Imius vont-ils se réconcilier ?

Suite la semaine prochaine !

Bisous de l'auteur

PS : Reviews s.v.p.


	11. Chapter 11 Népogatif Equifact

Eléanore chapitre 11

(Bon il est un peu nul mais la fin a une GROSSE révélation)

Eléanore et Alice se promenaient tard dans le château . L'aînée avait rapidement été remise de ses blessures et le samedi était plutôt calme

« Du coup, tu rentre pour noël ? Demanda Eléanore à sa grande sœur

-Je tiens à la vie … Et comme l'autre vieille est allée se cachée si pieds sous terre, à pourrir mangée par des vers de terres … la menace est levée ! Répondit Alice avec entrain .

-Par contre, quelque chose me dis que si tu parles comme ça à maman, tu risque de ne plus avoir le droit de revenir à la maison du tout .

-Arrête tu me donnerais envie de dire justement des trucs du genre …

-Tu ne m'abbandonerais quand même pas avec cette bande de cinglés ? s'étonna Léanne

-Il y a Eglantine qui est à peu près normale … objecta l'aînée

-Eglantine ? Saine d'esprit ? fit la plus jeune en éclatant de rire

-Oui, je l'ai déjà vu avoir une discussion à peu près normale avec ses botrucs … »

°o°o°o°

_Ca faisait plusieurs heures que le serpentard se baladait dans les couloirs . Il faisait presque nuit et il entreprit de renter au dortoir pour s'e__x__cuser de son attitude mais c'était sans compter sur trois serpentards qu'il croisa sur sa route . Des sixièmes année de sang pur . Et pas des plus dociles ._

_« Oh, un nain ! S'exclama le plus grand en s'avançant vers Ophiuchus ._

_-Et ben, tu nous tends pas ta baguette dessus ? » demanda un autre ._

_En effet, Aldébaran tâta la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour retrouver sa baguette mais il se souvint de l'avoir laissé au dortoir . Grave erreur . Le plus grand tendit sa baguette vers Aldébaran ._

_« Alors comme ça tu es le sang de bourbes qui a sali l'honneur des serpentards ? », dit il avant de lancer un sortilège …._

Il mit sa main devant la tête mais rien ne se passa . Rien . Aldébaran, ou le garçon qui avait le don de se faire des ennuis toutes le dix minutes venait d'échapper à un nouveau tour à l'infirmerie .

Il regarda ce qu'il se passait . Le garçon qui venait de lancer le sortilège s'était retrouvé avec une griffure qui lui partait du haut du coup et descendait jusqu'à sa main droite . Il hurla de douleurs .

Aldébaran, lui n'arrivait plus à suivre ce qu'il se passait . Tout devenait flou dans sa tête . Ses yeux lui brûlaient . Il avait l'impression que l'on compressait son crâne . Puis une douleurs lancinante au niveau de la poitrine .

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer quand tout à coup tout redevint normal .

Il se rendit compte que l'un des trois garçons lui parlait tandis que l'autre tentait de réparer la plaie du dernier .

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Je sais pas !

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! où est ta baguette ?! On ne crée pas un bouclier magique sans baguette !

-Mais .. Mais j'.. J'ai pas créé de bouclier magique ! » Bégaya le jeune serpentard .

Le grand, fou de rage à l'idée que Aldé' lui mente se jeta sur lui mais Ophiuchus se roula sur le côté, se releva et partit en sprintant .

°o°o°o°

« C'est quoi ce bruit ?! » sursauta Alice au milieu d'un couloir.

Elles avaient décidé de finir leur balade et Alice devait raccompagner Eléanore aux cachots . Mais sur le chemin elles avaient entendu un bruit de lutte . Des pas de course . Puis Aldébaran les poussa pour passer .

Avant que Eléanore n'ai le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait, elle se reçu un sortilège dessus . Du moins, elle aurait du le recevoir car il fit demi-tour vers l'agresseur . De la même manière que pour Aldébaran le sortilège se retourna vers l'agresseur.

Stupéfaite, elle se retourna et vit le professeur McGonnagal qui taper du pied au sol .

« Mulciber et cie. ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Vociféra-t-elle

°o°o°o°

Eléanore était assise sur son lit, la tête entre les deux mains . Elle avait un mal de tête atroce . Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer . Depuis ce sortilège qui était reparti vers cet élève, elle ne sentait pas bien .

Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle semblait déjà avoir ressentie cette douleurs …

°o°o°o°

« Alice ! »

Alice Enabora se retourna puis soupira . Ils avaient été nombreux à lui demander de sortir avec elle mais jamais aussi tenace …

Elle regarda Zébulon Marcus, un cousin de Théophile Marcus avec désespoir .

« Tu es décidé à me lâcher ou faut-il que je te mette le vent le plus honteux de tous les temps ?

-Je te colle pas, s'offusqua faussement Zébulon en la rejoignant en chemin pour se rendre à la salle commune .

-Mais oui … et moi je m'appelle Astrid !

-S'te plaît !

-Non, c'est non, désolé Zébulon … De toute façon je ne sortirais pas avec un serdaigle … C'est une question de principe !

-C'est de la discrimination !

-Non : les serdaigles sont ordonnés, moi non, les serdaigles sont raisonnables, moi non, les serdaigles sont sages, moi non, les serdaigles sont intelligents, moi non … se justifia la jeune fille, tenace

-Les opposés s'attirent, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules .

-Oui mais non … fit-elle en pensant à sa grande sœur, et elle le savait très bien . Le propos était vrai .

-Avec toutes les farces que j'aie fait subir aux serdaigles tu trouves toujours le courage de m'aimer ? s'étonna la gryffondor

-Qui aime bien châtie bien … répondit avec conviction le serdaigle

-Alors j'en connaît deux dont l'amour serait inconditionnel, soupira Alice

-C'est p'tet le cas, proposa Zébulon

-Alors, crois-moi, ce serait la fin du monde » affirma la jeune Enabora .

°o°o°o°

« Allez Mimi ! supplia Aldébaran

-Mimi ?! c'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama Imius .

Ca faisait une demi-heure que Aldé' négociait une réconciliation.

« Mimi, c'est mignon . Non ?

-Pour être mignon, c'est mimi, plaisanta Surimey qui rentrait dans les dortoir, tu devrais accepter ses excuses … C'est pas tous les jours qu'il se mettra à genou pour te demander une faveur …

-C'est clair … Et d'abord je suis pas à genoux ! Je le demande pas en mariage non plus ! Rectifia le jeune Ophiuchus.

-Encore heureux … Dis-moi, tu nous dirais si tu aimais Imius, hein !? ricana Eurimus, derrière son meilleur ami .

-Moi je de dirait pas si j'étais amoureux de Eurimus, plaisanta Imius, Bon après, Aldé' n'a pas pas des goûts supers non plus …

-Pffff…. C'est pas juste … Vous êtes tous contre moi, soupira Aldébaran en croisant les bras en faisant mine de bouder .

-C'est parce qu'il faut se mettre à plusieurs pour te vaincre, pitit Aldé', rassura Surimey en secouant les cheveux châtains de son camarade de classe .

-D'abord, c'est pas moi qui est petit c'est toi qui est grand ! » fis Aldé' .

C'est ainsi que se réconcilient des amis : sans s'en rendre compte . Et ce soir-là, tout le monde s'endormit le cœur léger .

°o°o°o°

« Léanne ! »

Eléanore soupira . Depuis le début de l'année, que ce soit sa sœur, Cillian, Carmen, Carolyn ou Usaac, il l'appelaient tous en criant lorsqu'ils la croisaient dans un couloir . Elle retourna et, en effet, Usaac s'approcha d'elle .

« Je suis pas sourde, t'es au courant ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui Léanne … Mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir grimacer à chaque fois …

-Non, ça c'est ta tête qui me fait peur, taquina la serpentard

-Langue de serpent ! T'es méchante avec le gentil Usaac qui t'a rien fait ! se plaignit le rouquin

-Le gentil Usaac qui n'est pas assez intelligent pour parler de lui à la première personne du singulier …

-Tu m'énerves, se renfrogna le gryffondor tout en continuant de marcher avec son amie .

-Je sais … Mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir chouiner à chaque fois ... »

Le gryffondor éclata de rire .

°o°o°o°

Astrid se baladait seule dans ce gigantesque château qui lui servait d'école . Elle fulminait, comme d'habitude … La colère … Tout ce qu'elle savait faire était effectivement être en colère …

Elle enviait Alice, avec son humour qui arrivait à ne plus avoir peur de rien, ne plus avoir la haine . Elle admirait Eglantine, avec sa patience et son intelligence incroyable … Eléanore par contre semblait, elle aussi avoir un caractère très fort …

Elle s'arrêta pour admirer la vue sur le jardin par une fenêtre .

L'hiver leur offrirait bientôt des flocons … Que ce serait romantique ! Comme chaque année … Et on en revenait toujours au même point .

Aimait-elle assez cet homme pour fuir avec lui ? Quitter le foyer pour aller vivre une vie de bohème elle ne savait trop où ? Et pourquoi il l'obsédait tant ?

Cependant, au plus profond de son être, la gryffondor savait de que cette histoire finirait mal . Elle ne pouvait pas bien finir … C'en devenait de plus en plus improbable ….

On ne cache rien à la famille Enabora . On ne ment pas à la famille Enabora . On ne se marie pas avec un monstre comme aimait l'appeler la famille Enabora . On sort de la famille Enabora .

°o°o°o°

« Miss Enabora, je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous venez en cours, fis le professeur Flitwick, en colère plus que jamais .

-Ho, monsieur, il me semble qu'on se pose tous la même question, répondit la serpentard

-Et bien, je ne vous force pas à y assister … Tant qu'affaire vous n'avez qu'à rester chez vous … menaça l'enseignant .

-Je préfère être ici que chez moi ! S'offensa Eléanore, Vous êtes beaucoup plus sympathique que la femme que j'appelle communément « mère » et mon père qui préfère passer ses journées au bureaux plutôt que de supporter cette horrible personne ronchonne …

-Alors travaillez ou je vous promets que vous irez rejoindre Aldébaran en heure de retenue !

-Plutôt me retrouver enfermée dans un cachot entourée de poufsouffles ou de trolls qui n'ont plus mangé depuis la dernière lune …

-Pourquoi de Poufsouffles ?! s'énerva le professeur .

-Poufsouffle, troll …. Difficile de voir la différence si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire …

-SORTEZ DE MA SALLE QUE JE NE VOUS REVOIS PLUS ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Eléanore Enabora fut virée de son cours de sortilège pour la dixième fois de l'année . Elle sortit, tout sourire, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le professeur .

°o°o°o°

Encore renvoyé ! Ça devenait habituel …. Aldébaran sortit du château pour prendre un peu l'air mais c'est avec émerveillement qu'il découvrit le paysage enneigé du jardin de Poudlard .

Chez lui, dans un petit village perdu d'Angleterre, il ne neigeait que très peu . Il observa les flocons tomber sur le sol durant plusieurs minutes .

°o°o°o°

Eléanore était remontée dans un couloir de l'aile est . Si un jour ses parents étaient au courant qu'elle se faisait renvoyer de cours, il était sûr que ça allait barder pour elle, mais pour l'instant, elle se permettaient de s'amuser comme bon lui semblait .

En pensant à ça, elle se remémora évidemment l'été où sa mère avait punie Alice de piscine ou pire, les vacances de noël où Alice avaient cru manger une glace au chocolat alors que c'en était une au excréments de chauve-souris …. Mais la mère Enabora, malgré leurs divergences, les punitions qu'elle se sentait obligée de leur mettre lorsqu'elle faisait brûler la robe de leur professeur, aimait ses filles .

Eléanore regarda par la fenêtre et constata que de la neige était venue se déposer sur la cour de l'école de sorcellerie .

Et pour son plus grand plaisirs, elle vit aussi, planté en bas du château, Aldébaran, des étoiles dans les yeux ….

*Quel idiot celui là alors ! *

Une idée lui passa bien évidemment par la tête . Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et avec sa baguette, fit tomber la neige du toit de la tour sur son camarade de classe qui tomba son le poids.

Elle attendit qu'il ai réussi à se sortir du tas de poudreuse . Elle ne partit pas en courant comme l'auraient fait certains . Elle voulait qu'il voit qu'elle avait encore réussi à gâcher sa journée .

En effet, le garçonnet se retourna et fixa la tour . Il s'aperçut que Léanne l'observait de la fenêtre, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres …

Il pesta contre la serpentard qui se plaisait à avoir ainsi réussi son coup …

°o°o°o°

« MAIS T 'AS QU'A LUI DIRE TOI MEME ! »

Ambre et Alice étaient dans la grande salle en train de discuter du fameux Zébulon qui collait la châtain .

« Pfffff …. Mais tu me connais, j'ai pas envie de lui briser le cœur ... plaida Alice

-Ben dis lui oui alors ! Oui tu lui dis rien … Non j'ai mieux : dis lui la vérité ! De toute façon que ce soit moi ou toi qui y aille je ne vois pas ce que ça change à part le fait qu'après il va te prendre pour une hypocrite si j'y vais à ta place …

-Mais non … C'est juste que je … En fait je me vois mal … Ben t'as qu'a lui dire que j'ai pas envie de tromper Carni Chéri ! Bredouilla la jeune Enabora .

-Oui et si tu continue à appeler Carnifius comme ça, quelque chose me dit que l'an prochain au match des serpentards contre les gryffondors, tu n'auras pas la même chance que tu as eue cette année …

-Ben voilà ! Tu lui dit que Carni' m'as menacé de me tuer si je sors avec un autre que lui, qu'il veut que je me garde pour lui ….

-Et tu penses que ce sera crédibles ? questionna la métisse en riant

-Qui sait … Zébulon n'est pas le Serdaigle le plus intelligent que j'aie rencontré … »

°o°o°o°

« Eléanore ?

-Oui ? répondit Enabora

-Pourquoi Aldébaran était trempé quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ? demanda Carmen

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que fait Ophiuchus durant se heures libres … mentit la châtain

-Ne te moques pas de moi, vous étiez tous les deux renvoyés de cours tout à l'heure …

-Mais voyons Carmen, tu ne penses quand même pas que je porte une quelconque attention pour un truc comme lui ?

-La preuve que si : la semaine dernière pourquoi tu lui a jeté un sortilège qui la rendu muet ?

-Il parle trop …

-Et quand tu lui as fait un croche-patte ?

-Il m'avait poussé !

-Ou quand tu lui as jeté de la neige dessus tout à l'heure ?

-Comment tu sais ? Demanda Eléanore, étonnée …

-C'est Imius qui le l'a dit .

-Oh … Je vois … C'est mignon, le petit Aldé' va tout raconter à son meilleur ami, qui va tout raconter à Carmen qui va tout raconter à Léanne … Ça me plaît bien, lui il est en bas de la chaîne, et moi en haut ...

-Mais toi tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée avec des cheveux fluorescents il y a quelques semaines ou encore pourquoi ton cahier a fini en cendre …

-Ces aventures ont très peu d'importance, commenta la jeune serpentard .

-Ah oui ?! et alors pourquoi la moitié du temps, j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de résoudre une égnime ? »

°o°o°o°

« Vous retournez chez vous pour les vacances de noël ? questionna Eurimus à Surimey, Aldébaran et Imius .

-Oui … commenta Surimey avec amertume, et vous ?

-Moi je retourne chez moi aussi, répondit Eurimus, je retrouve ma famille comme chaque année .

-Moi aussi … Enfin, moi ce sera des traditions moldues, mes parents et moi d'habitude partons au ski mais comme Percé vient juste de naître, on ne partira pas cette année, commenta Aldé', et toi Imius ?

-Moi je suis obligé de rester … Mes parents sont deux voyageurs …. Je ne les vois que durant l'été, fit tristement le meilleur ami du jeune Ophiuchus .

-Oh désolé, tenta de se rattraper Eurimus

-Moi j'aimerais bien rester … Plutôt que de retrouver cette bande de cinglés … fit Surimey

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Eurimus, intrigué

-Rien d'important .. »

°o°o°o°

Carmen était assise sur son lit, une lettre à la main . C'était une lettre de sa « tendre » mère dans sa main . Elle n'en n'avait jamais reçue et elle pensait passer noël à Poudlard mais cette lettre était venue lui annoncer l'inverse .

Apparemment, Saturna, sa petite sœur de 10 ans avait été insupportable durant l'absence de l'aînée .

En fait, Saturna était rebelle . Tout ce que n'avait jamais réussi à être Carmen . Saturna, adorait faire tourner ses parents en bourriques . Elle était insolente, incontrôlable, et non obéissante …

Il y avait malheureusement une loi commune à toutes les familles de sang pur . Tu n'obéis pas ? Tu en paieras les conséquences . Tu manques de respect à un aîné ? Tu le regretteras . La violence faîte aux enfants qui désobéissent est bel et bien présente …

Carmen n'avait pas eu trop à en faire les frais . Elle avait toujours obéi . A part quand il s'agissait de s'entraîner en magie noire . Quand ses parents lui demandaient de jeter un _avada kedavra_ sur un rat, Carmen avait toujours refusé .

Mais ce que Carmen redoutait le plus en s'en allant à Poudlard, c'était de ne plus pouvoir calmer les ardeurs de sa mère lorsqu'elle serait en colère contre Saturna . Son père ne posait pas trop de soucis .Il se fichait de l'éducation de ses filles et était quasiment toujours absent .

La rouquine était tout de même contente de retrouver sa sœur avec qui elle était très proche mais une partie de la lettre l'intrigua :

_« ...Nous avons une surprise . Surtout pour ta sœur même si je suis persuadée que cela ne va pas lui plaire . En tout cas, elle serait la clé pour régler tous nos soucis ... »_

Et quelque chose lui disait que ça ne sentait pas bon mais alors, pas bon du tout …

°o°o°o°

Mardi, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le vacances de noël et tous les élèves étaient impatients . Les batailles de boules de neige devenaient de plus en plus nombreuse au fur et à mesure que la neige tombait . Les élèves s'amusaient énormément … Mais comme d'habitude quelques exceptions persistaient …

« Mais viens ! Ça va être drôle ! s'énerva Carmen

-Non. J'ai des devoirs à rendre … mentit Eléanore qui se lassait de ce sport qu'était le lancé de boules de neiges .

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi … Tu prends deux minutes à chaque fois pour les faire !

-Et si c'était juste parce que j'étais fatiguée ? essaya la jeune Enabora

-Tu n'es JAMAIS fatiguée …

-Alors … Je me sens pas bien … lâche-moi la grappe ! »

Carmen sortit en claquant la porte . Eléanore savait que la rouquine ne serait pas longtemps en colère .

Elle continua alors sa lecture dans la salle commune .

Elle fut cependant de nouveaux interrompue par des 4èmes années qui s'entraînaient à un sortilège mais qui, à la place de transformer une grenouille en oiseau, faisaient exploser ses entrailles … Ecoeurée, Eléanore sortit prendre l'air .

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle mais finalement sortit pour observer la magnifique vue que lui offrait le château à cette époque de l'année .

Elle sortit et repéra des centaines d'élèves dispersés dans les quatre coins du jardin . Elle vit Alice en (encore) en train de courir pour fuir ses amis à qui elle devait avoir fait une très mauvaise blague .

Eléanore remonta son écharpe aux couleurs serpentards . Il faisait vraiment froid …

Elle fit volte face en aperçut la personne qui venait de lui lancer une boule de neige . Enfin, elle ne savait pas qui lui avait lancé mais elle vit d'où elle provenait .

Carmen était en train de s'amuser avec son cousin, Eurimus et Imius . Il y avait aussi Aldébaran sur le côté en train de bouder on ne sait trop quoi . Carmen prit la parole .

« Alors petite Léanne ? Tu te joint à nous ou tu ne te sens encore pas bien ?

-Non je sortait prendre l'air . Aux cachots, y'a des élèves qui font exploser des grenouilles … Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose en explosion cette année ….

-Alors viens ! S'exclama Eurimus

-Non merci . C'est pas pour moi …

-Alors, si tu veux y'a le coin des boudeurs, fit Surimey en montrant Aldébaran du doigts qui lui tira la langue .

-Non , « le coin des boudeurs » semble infesté d'une vermine extraterrestre inconnue … »

Sur ces mots, Eléanore fit demi-tour mais elle percuta le sol sous le poids de la neige qui venait de lui tomber dessus .

En tournant la tête, elle croisa le sourire d'Aldébaran .

Elle se dégagea .

« Elle te plaît ma vengeance Enabora ? demanda Ophiuchus en haussant un sourcil, provocateur .

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination … Pour une personne qui est coincé sur place ... »

En effet, Eléanore avait repré que Aldébaran n'avait pas bougé de puis out à l'heure .

Typique des sortilèges que lance Surimey .

« Il voulait nous fausser compagnie » s'expliqua le blondinet .

°o°o°o°

Cours de défense contre les forces du mal …. Comme d'habitude, Eléanore était en train de lire et Aldébaran, affalé contre sa table, à moitié endormi .

Le professeur Chang, dont le comportement de ses élèves exaspérait toussota puis les réveilla en demandant : « Mr. Ophiuchus, Miss Enabora auriez-vous la gentillesse de venir au tableau nous faire une démonstration du sortilège que nous étudions actuellement? »

Eléanore baissa son livre et Aldébaran sursauta puis questionna d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Quel sortilège ?

-Celui de désarmement .

-Oui madame » répondit vivement la serpentard qui voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche le plus rapidement possible .

La professeur les invita donc au tableau et ils se mirent face à face, baguette brandie en l'air et Eléanore prononça : « _expelliarmus_ »

A peine le sort fut jeté, Eléanore lâcha sa baguette au sol . Le bois de bois scintillait de nouveau comme la nuit où elle s'était une heure de colle sauf que là, elle brûlait . Aldébaran aussi avait était désarmé par le sortilège . Eléanore récupéra sa baguette de nouveau normale sous les yeux éttonés de son professeur et des autres élèves .

°o°o°o°

Eléanore était dans la salle commune avec Carmen qui tentait d'exécuter un sortilège . Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt . Malgré les questions de la professeur, les interrogations des autres élèves, elle n'avait pas réussit à savoir comment elle avait fait ça .

Elle tourna la tête pour observer ce que faisaient les autres élèves . Comme d'habitude, elle faisait partie des derniers . Il y avait aussi Aldébaran dans un coin en train de finir un devoir à la dernière minute . Il y avait aussi Astra et sa bande d'idiotes . Plusieurs troisièmes années traînaient au coin du feu et des quatrièmes années s'entraînaient en sortilège .

Quand elle retourna la tête vers la table d'Aldébaran, il n'y était plus et était en train de sortir de la salle commune . Qu'allait-il faire dehors à une heure si tardive ? Eléanore voulait savoir . Elle se lava de sa chaise .

« Où tu vas ? demanda la rouquine à ses cotés .

-Ça te dit une balade nocturne ? » fit malicieusement la jeune Enabora et sans attendre la réponse son amie, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira jusqu'au couloir .

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle commune, la châtain repéra Ophiuchus qui tournait à l'angle elle le poursuivit le plus discrètement possible .

Elle le suivit ainsi accompagnée de Carmen tout le long . Elle s'arrêta à coté du bureau de la principale . Elle avait entendu quelque chose qui l'intéressait . Elle avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer son prénom dans la salle voisine . Elle colla son oreille au mur de manière à mieux entendre et invita sa meilleure amie à faire de même .

°o°o°o°

Le professeur McGonnagal tournait en rond dans son bureau . Elle savait que quelque chose clochait depuis le début mais n'en était pas sûre, elle avait toujours évité de penser que c'était, maintenant, elle était devant le fait .

Elle avait expliqué ce que lui avait rapporté Mrs. Chang au tableaux dans son bureau . Elle leurs avait aussi expliqué l'explosion en début d'année, les disputes incessantes, leurs réaction lorsque l'autre était blessé … Tout coïncidait . Tout et pourtant … Si c'était vrai, la fin du monde approchait à grands pas …

Depuis presque 5 minutes, les tableaux échangeaient des regards inquiets . La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'énerva :

« MAIS EXPLIQUEZ MOI UN PEU C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?!

-Calmez-vous, Minerva, tenta Albus Dumbledore

-Que je me calme ? Vous venez de m'annoncer comme si de rien n'était que ces enfants annonçaient la fin du monde !

-On en est pas sûr … susurra Everard, impressionné par l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose .

-Je comprends pas ! Expliquez-moi !

-On ne peut pas tout vous dire, certaines choses doivent rester au monde des morts … Ce secret, je vous promet que vous voudrez l'emporter dans votre tombe, commenta de nouveau Albus Dumbledore .

-Il existe une prophétie . Ce n'est pas une prophétie normale, c'est la prophétie des prophéties … Beaucoup de choses sont remises en questions en cette prophétie, Répondit Dilys Derwent .

-Je peux savoir quoi ?

-Non, répondit l'ancienne guérisseuse, Vous savez l'essentiel sans le savoir . Depuis la création de la magie, cette prophétie existe . Elle dicte le bien et le mal . Ce qui nous pose soucis, c'est plus le temps passe, plus les mages noirs sont puissants . Grindelwald et Tom Jedusor étaient les deux derniers et les deux plus puissant .

-Et ceux là sont fait pour détruire le monde c'est ça ? demanda Mc Gonnagal, anxieuse

-Non … Le soucis est que là, ils sont deux mages noirs et plus un . De plus, à chaque fois qu'un nouveau mage noir né, une prophétie est créer pour donner une sorte d'issue de secours au monde, pour Grindelwald, Dumbledore, pour Tom Jedusor, Harry Potter mais ces deux là sont censés se détruire eux même, expliqua Dilys

-Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour ça …

-Et pourtant vous le devriez … Créez deux choses complètement différentes et pourtant identiques, demandez leurs de s'aimer . Rendez deux futurs psychopathes amoureux . Pour l'instant, ils ont 11 ans, cette question ne se pose pas . Mais dans 6 ans, ils seront déjà deux sociopathes . Ils s'aimeront et et pour ça, ils se détesteront . Ils voudront tuer l'autre et ne pourront pas, et ça c'est qui va les détruire … De plus Eléanore et Aldébaran sont népogatifs et vus que le lien a été créer trop tôt, ils sont sûrement népogatifs equifact … continua Dilys

-Népo-quoi ?

-Ça non plus je ne peux pas vous le dire . Je peux juste vous dire que le soucis n'est pas eux mais plutôt ce qu'il va suivre … C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire … Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ? » demanda Dilys . Pour la première de la soirée, on entendit Phineas Black .

« Moi j'en ai une de question

-Oui Phineas ? fit calmement Everard

-POURQUOI JE SUIS LE SEUL TABLEAU A NE PAS ETRE AU COURANT DE CETTE HISTOIRE ? »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

J'ai jamais mis autant de tant pour écrire 9 pages … Ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre prochain sera un milliard de fois mieux ….

La grosse révélation de la première année est passée … Vous devez avoir rien compris …

Dans le prochain chapitre on découvre la famille de Carmen, on fait mieux connaissance avec les Enabora .

La réaction de Eléanore à cette découverte …

Un peu de Lunéville ne nous fera pas de mal …

Avis aux Dramiones, Lunévilles et Girry, je commence une fanfic avec ces trois couples, si harry potter était mort à Grodric's Hollow lors de sa septième année ...

Bisous de l'auteur


	12. Chapter 12 : c'est leur fête

Eléanore chapitre 12

Eléanore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Elle se tourna vers Carmen qui avait les yeux écarquillés .

« Népotigaf ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda la rouquine .

-Népogatif … Et je n'en ai aucune idée … répondit la châtain

-Tu aurais donc un lien avec Ophiuchus ?

-Oh la ! Calme-toi … Je n'aurais jamais rien en commun avec l'espèce de singe qui nous sert de camarade de classe .

-Mais ça expliquerait tout ! Tu as aussi bien vu que moi ta baguette tout à l'heure !

-Oui mais c'était juste un sur-chargement d'énergie … Je n'ai aucun lien avec Ophiuchus ! S'énerva la jeune Enabora .

-Mais oui, calmes-toi j'ai compris … On rentre au dortoir ? » Proposa Carmen en baillant .

Eléanore, désorientée par la discussion qu'elle venait de surprendre dans le bureau de la principale se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie de sa salle commune au départ .

« Oui, on rentre »

°o°o°o°

Aldébaran fit demi-tour en donnant un coup de pied au mur .

*Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à calmer ma colère moi *

Il continua son chemin de retour jusqu'à la salle commune . Il avait de nouveau entendu cette voix féminine . Sauf que au lieu de crier, cette voix riait . Elle riait à en perdre haleine, un rire à faire froid dans le dos .

Il l'avait suivi mais le son s'était comme d'habitude arrêté .

Une fois arrivé à la salle commune, il monta dans son dortoir faire sa valise . Demain il repartait pour noël . Il avait hâte de voir son petit frère et de retrouver ses parents .

Il se coucha le cœur léger et sans penser au futur noir qui lui était destiné, s'endormit pour rejoindre le monde des rêves .

°o°o°o°

Le Poudlard express, fidèle à lui-même arpentait, fier le pays de Grande-Bretagne . Comme chaque fois, il était remplis d'élèves impatients de retrouver leurs familles … ou pas .

C'était en effet le cas de Alice Enabora ou encore de Carmen Carrow .

Carmen redoutait plus que tout la « surprise » et Alice se serait passé d'un noël en compagnie de personnes qu'elle déteste .

Elles étaient presque dans la même situation . Il y avait aussi Surimey qui redoutait encore de passer un noël où il devait se pincer pour éviter de dire à ses parents qu'il n'avait rien à faire de l'éducation des _nobles sangs purs ._

Le train arriva à la gare et déversa ses élèves . Carmen rejoignit en traînant des pieds ses parents . Sa mère était sévère, le visage crispé, ne laissant passer aucun sentiment . Ses cheveux roux foncés, presque rouges et ses yeux noirs hypnotisants la rendait attirante et effrayante . Le genre de personne que l'on aimerait pas provoquer .

Le père de Carmen et Saturna était sombre et réservé . Il parait qu'autre fois il a été joyeux mais aujourd'hui, il restait fermé avec ses cheveux roux très clairs, presque blonds et ses yeux bleus clairs . Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où il avait épousé sa femme mlle Carrow .

Carmen remarqua que Saturna n'était pas à leurs coté . Elle ne prit pas le temps de dire bonjours ni autre sorte de politesse et questionna :

« Où est Saturna ?

-A la maison, elle n'est pas sortable en ce moment, répondit la mère Carrow avec amertume

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Beaucoup de choses qui ne te concernent pas .

-Et vous, que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Tout ce qu'elle méritait . » Un frisson passa dans le dos de la jeune Carrow . _Tout ce qu'elle a mérité_ …

°o°o°o°

De son coté, Eléanore rejoint ses parents . Ils étaient déjà en compagnie de Astrid et Eglantine .

Avant même que la jeune châtain n'ai eu le temps de saluer ses parents, sa mère lui ordonna d'aller chercher Alice .

Eléanore fit demi-tour en traînant des pieds par-terre … Elle n'aurait pas pu envoyer Astrid ou Eglantine ? Non il fallait que ce soit elle . Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis sa répartition . Ça allait chauffer pour elle …

Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à décoller Alice de Ambre et ramenée à ses parents, une tension palpable se sentit dans la famille .

Eléanore remarqua à travers les cheveux bruns de sa mère que son visage était rouge et enflé . Elle avait pleuré . Malheureusement, la jeune serpentard ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué et elle comprit tout de suite de Alice l'avait vu aussi . Et elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque déconcertante :

« Me dis pas que c'est pour la vieille chouette en train de pourrir dans une boîte six pieds sous terre que tu es dans cet état ?

-Fermes-là, Alice, fit Astrid

-Oui madame !

-Avec qui dînons-nous à noël ? demanda Eglantine pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que les Enaboras passaient par le passage magique pour retourner du coté moldu .

-Ne me dis pas que tu as invité notre grand-mère parternelle ? s'étonna Alice

-Alice je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, commenta de nouveau l'aînée .

-Oui Madame, dit la joueuse de Quidditch pour énerver sa grande-sœur

-Hum … Nous avons invités votre tante Katerine et sa fille, répondit enfin le père avant d'ajouter en fixant Astrid et Alice, Quand à vous, vous avez intérêt à vous calmer sinon ces vacances vont vous paraître très très longues …

-Tu vas nous faire quoi ? Nous donner la fessée ? provoqua Alice

-Alice, fais ça pour ta mère imagine ce qu'elle a enduré … Elle a perdu sa mère ! S'encoléra le chef de famille alors qu'ils prenaient de la poudre de cheminette pour passer de la cheminée de la rue à chez eux . Alice se retourna vers sa famille et pris une poignée de poudre en levant la main en l'air vers le conduit .

-Oui, elle a du pleurer les deux dernières semaines … Et elle pleure encore ! Apparemment, ça paraît normal de pleurer pour une pourriture lorsqu'on en est une mais moi, quand je t'enterrerais, maman je ne verserais pas une larme . Tu m'as défendue lorsque cette regrettée vieille chouette m'offrait les pires cadeaux ? Que je me suis retrouvée recouverte de boutons après une des blagues de ton alcoolique de frère ? Et quand toute la famille a décidé de me persécuter parce que j'ai dit que dans les Malfoy il y en avait bien un qui avait un cœur ? Ou encore quand j'ai dit à ta tante qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les serpentards ? Non . Tu n'as rien dit . Pourquoi ? Parce que tu détestes tant les autres que tu ne te soucie plus de ce que deviennent tes filles . Et je le redis : toi et ta fichue famille de sang pur ne valez pas mieux que n'importe quelle famille de magie noire . La seule différence ? Eux, ils sont forts, puissants, doués et vous êtes une bonne bande d'incapables ! »

Eléanore fixait sa grande sœurs les yeux ronds . Et elle n'était pas la seule . Quasiment tous les passants de la ruelle avaient bloqués sur cette scène plutôt inédite . Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête pour retourner à leurs occupations . Alice jeta la poudre à temps, juste avant que sa mère ne tente de se jeter sur elle .

« Je vais la tuer! S'énerva la mère des jeunes filles en se précipitant pour prendre la poudre . Mais elle fut interrompue par Eléanore qui avait décidé de tout tenter pour laisser le temps à sa sœur de remonter dans sa chambre avant que la famille arrive .

-Je dois vous parler aussi , fit-elle

-Tu penses que c'est le bon moment et le bon endroit ? demanda de nouveau de père furieux

-Ce n'est jamais le bon moment et pour parler de ça je préfère qu'il y ai des témoins … Je vais aller droit au but . Je suis à Serpentard et je sais que vous ne l'avez pas très bien accepté mais je ce que je vais vous dire va encore moins vous plaire … Si la rapporteuse attitrée de la famille, c'est à dire notre chère Astrid vient vous dire que je serais soit-disant amie avec Carmen Carrow … Et bien c'est vrai . »

La mère bouscula sa fille pour reprendre de la poudre de cheminette qu'elle avait fait tomber sous la colère et disparut par la cheminée .

°o°o°o°

Carmen entra dans sa demeure . Un manoir du type Gothique et très sombre . Le genre d'endroit à mettre la chair de poule à n'importe qui . Elle se retourna vers ses parents pour leur demander si elle pouvait rejoindre sa sœur mais la réponse de se parents fut négative .

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisirs de désobéir à ses parents car une petite fille aux cheveux bruns/châtains dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre sa grande sœur qu'elle serra dans ses bras .

« Tu m'as manqué !

-Moi aussi … Mais qu'est ce que tu as sur les bras ? Demanda Carmen .

-Rien » mentit la plus jeune en cachant ses bras à l'air .

Cependant Carmen en attrapa un de force et découvrit avec effroi que le bras de Saturna était recouvert d'hématomes . Elle leva la tête vers sa petite sœur . Saturna avait un visage plutôt rond, avec d'immense yeux bleus et un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui .

Mais ce sourire avait disparu . Carmen voulait le revoir, c'était son rayon de soleil dans ses nuits sans étoiles …

« Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda Carmen une fois que ses parents furent partis alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse .

-Je suis tombée, c'est rien, affirma la plus jeune

-Je ne te crois pas . Je crois juste que tu t'es encore endurcie durant mon absence … Tu ne devrais pas faire ça … Fais ce qu'ils te demandent et tout ira bien.

-Non, rien n'ira . Rien ... »

Carmen sourit . Elle le savait . Parce que sa sœur était faite pour ça …

°o°o°o°

« Tu vas pas rester enfermée ici toute ta vie ?! » s'énerva Eléanore derrière la porte de la chambre de Alice . Pas de réponse . La plus jeune de la famille commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter . Trois jours que sa sœur refusait de sortir de sa chambre .

« Tu ouvres pas, je fais exploser la porte !

-Tu peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, chantonna la joueuse de quidditch derrière la porte

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma poche … Ouvre cette satanée porte ! »

La serpentard donna un coup de pied à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Alice . « Fais gaffe, tu risque d'abîmer le « magnifique mobilier » de cette pourriture de maison . Rentres vite ... »

Eléanore se faufila dans la chambre de son aînée qui la referma aussitôt. La salle était dans un bordel inimaginable .

Le meuble où elle rangeait ses vêtement était couvert de fissure, sûrement causé par les nerfs de sa propriétaire … Et d'ailleurs, les vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol .

La chaise était renversée, le bureaux recouverts de graffitis sur le quidditch, des miettes de nourriture traînaient par terre . Le lit était fait en vrac, la valise renversée et seul une enceinte de musique magique était bien à l'écart, sur un coin de la chambre .

« C'est ça le son incessant que l'on entends en bas ? » demanda Léanne . Sa grande sœur acquiesça . En effet, depuis deux jours, une forte musique se faisait entendre aux alentours de minuits, quand les parents arrivaient enfin à s'endormir … Ce qui les rendaient furieux à coup sûr …

Eléanore s'assit sur le lit puis proposa :

« Tu devrais aller t'excuser …

-Non . Elle ne l'acceptera pas . Ou elle va être contente et croire qu'elle a enfin réussi à me dresser … Personne ne dresse Alice Enabora !

-Oui mais elle bouillonne … A un tel point que s'en est effrayant . Plus tu attends, plus l'explosion sera violente …

-Elle ne me fera pas de mal et tu le sais très bien .

-Quand tu compte revenir ?

-A noël .

-C'est dans trois jours ! Tu veux de quoi manger ?

-Non j'ai des provisions, fit Alice en soulevant des paquets de friandises, Par contre c'est frustrant qu'il n'y ai que sa sœur qui vienne, j'aurais bien aimé servir mon petit numéro à plus de monde …

-Justement, vas-y doucement … Tout le monde ou presque sera là … Je crois que maman a prévu le coup . Elle a invité les sœurs de papa et ses parents. Elle a aussi invité ses cousines … Tu sais celle qui t'avait donné un bonbon surprise lorsque tu avais défendus la famille Nott . Le bonbon qui s'était transformé en chenilles une fois dans ta bouche … Tu te souviens ?

-Si je m'en souviens ? J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y repenser …

-Et celle qui t'avait rasé la moitié du crâne parce que tu l'avais comparée à un corbeau ?

-Oui …

-Ou encore le cousin qui avait transformés tes bras en nageoires parce que tu as dit que personne ne voudrait de lui même si on était aveugle ou sourd …

-Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris … Elle a invités les meilleurs … Mais ne compte pas m'empêcher de descendre et gâcher ce fichu réveillon !

-Comme tu veux . »

°o°o°o°

L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue de partout . A Londres, dans un appartement totalement normal, un jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'apprêtait à recevoir ses amis de jeunesse . .

Cho et lui étaient plus proches évidemment car ils travaillaient ensemble . Il revoyait le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait Seamus et Parvati avec qui il s'entendait à merveille . Il avait aussi invitée Luna .

Londubat était en train de décorer avec les couleurs de noël le petit salon qui faisait aujourd'hui office de salle-à-manger .

En allumant des bougies, il pensa avec mélancolie à son enfance, Poudlard … Que c'était beau à cette période de l'année ! Il se souvint du bal pendant lequel il avait dansé avec Ginny . Qu'est ce qu'elle avait changé celle-ci !

Puis inévitablement, tout repassa dans sa tête, le tournoi, le labyrinthe, la mort de Cédric … Toujours la mort ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas changer de conclusion . Il n'arrivait pas à repenser à son passé sans tirer en conclusion : la mort …

Il se retourna pour prendre le dernier objet de décoration : du gui . Il tenta de l'accrocher au hasard dans un coin de la salle mais finalement l'accrocha au dessus de la porte d'entrée .

Comme sa taille ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre l'endroit souhaité, il tenta de l'accrocher avec de la magie, en vain . Il décida alors d'aller chercher une échelle . Il monta mais une fois en haut, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et le porte s'ouvrit, bousculant l'échelle et son occupant qui tomba au sol .

« Oh excuses-moi ! Fit Luna en se précipitant aux cotés de Néville .

-C'est rien … juste le mauvais endroit pour accrocher du gui …

-Moi je trouve que c'est un super endroit pour accrocher du gui, contredit la blonde, par contre, il pourrait être infesté de nargoles … Tu as vérifié ?

-Bien sûr … Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais l'accrocher sans vérifier ... »

Luna tendit la main à Neville qui se releva .

Avec l'aide de son invitée, il accrocha la branche .

« Voilà, maintenant il est prêt, dit-il

-Prêt pour quoi ? »

Sans répondre, le jeune professeur tenta sa chance et en tenant doucement la tête de la journaliste entre ses mains de jardinier, il l'embrassa .

°o°o°o°

« Je peux savoir qui on reçoit ce soir ? demanda Carmen, impatiente à ses parents.

-Non » répondit catégoriquement sa mère .

Saturna s'affala sur le canapé et se fit réprimander par sa mère . « Lève-toi et tiens toi droite, je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas que nos invités te voient comme ça quand tu sauras qui ils sont …

-Je vais pas me marier avec eux, que je sache ?

-…

-Bon ben ça va alors …

-Saturna Carrow, lève-toi !

-Non. »

C'est ainsi que depuis des mois, Carmen vit pour la première fois sa mère lever la main sur Saturna . Elle lui attrapa le poignée et le serra . Elle lui leva le menton de manière à la voir dans le blanc des yeux .

« Tu te tiens calme et tout se passera bien …. Suis-je bien claire ?

-Non, vous n'êtes pas claire du tout, plutôt sombre je dirais … La magie noire ne vous réussi pas …

-Tu la fermes ou ça va mal aller …

-Parce que ça va bien là ?

-BOUCLES LA SATURNA ! » s'exclama Carmen au bord de la crise de nerf . Sa petite sœur s'était réellement endurcie . Et ça lui faisait peur . Jusqu'où ça pouvait bien aller ?

Saturna ne voulait en réalité qu'une vie normale auprès de personnes normales …

Carmen n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que quelqu'un tapa à la porte .

« Vas ouvrir, carmen » ordonna le père . Carmen se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds . Elle ouvrit la porte .

Elle reconnu tout de suite de qui il s'agissait . Et pourquoi ils étaient là . Elle le savait parce que Surimey se tenait devant elle .

°o°o°o°

Tout le monde était arrivé chez la famille Enabora . En comptant les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, ils était une bonne vingtaine . Ils étaient tous à table et Alice n'était toujours pas là, laissant une place de vide en face de Eléanore .

Mais c'était trop simple, beaucoup trop simple . La jeune joueuse de quidditch fit son entrée dans la salle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes . Elle était habillée d'une robe marron et de ballerines de la même couleurs, coiffée d'un chignon haut . C'était là l'avantage d'avoir une mère styliste …

Astrid bu son verre et reprit encore de l'alcool . Quand elle s'assit, le plus bruyamment possible, tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle .

« Ben quoi ?! Chuis plus invitée ? » demanda Alice, pleine de mépris .

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle un air colérique accroché au visage . Astrid la retint par la manche et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui apparemment calma Olivia Enabora qui retourna s'asseoir, affichant pourtant toujours le même air rempli de rancœur .

Une fois que certains invités furent retournés à leurs occupations, Alice se pencha vers Eléanore pour lui dire : « Quelle agréable soirée, chère sœur je trouve ce dîner parfait ... » Astrid reprit encore une gorgée d'alcool . Sa vue devenait floue mais les bêtises de sa sœur lui passaient à présent au dessus de la tête .

Un des oncles des deux jeunes jeunes filles, le dit « alcoolique » qui avait entendu la confession de sa nièce commenta : « Tu trouve aussi ?

-Oui … le seul bémol, c'est toi et ton haleine de chacal … Non mais sérieusement, ça t'arrive de te brosser les dents ? répondit amèrement la gryffondor .

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, prévins Utyopi, le frère de celui que Alice venait d'insulter en face .

-Au tiens, le psychopathe se ramène … Dis moi ton psy s'est encore pendu ? Pauvre homme … Tu en est au combien ? 40 psychologues ?

-Les nageoires ne t'ont pas suffit ?

-Je sais nager sans brassards … Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité …

-La ferme, Alice ! Explosa Astrid, à la droite de sa sœur .

-Oui, tu as raison, Astrid … Là-bas, c'est la basse-cours, avec nos chères tantes, les poule, le coq qui drague sa propre mère … Beurk … Et je te présente le pré des vaches … On a du leur donner une table pour trois tellement elles prennent de la place … Elles sont trop vieilles pour produire du lait . A moins que .. Il me semble que les taureaux ne soient plus attirés par elles … Ils sont même effrayés il me paraît … La-bas, c'est les lapins et chats … Fourbes et radins, nos cousins sont vraiment des hommes incroyables … Et il y a aussi les cousines de notre mère . Ne les approche pas ces juments sont violentes et en chaleur en ce moment … On a du enlever les étalons pour éviter qu'elles ne les violent . Tu peux voir là-bas, les cochons ou comme aime les appeler maman « ses oncles » … Bon pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'ils ont besoin de déglutir 5 fois avant d'avaler . Les mules sont au bout de la table, vraiment agréables nos cousines . Très belles mais têtues … Bon, celles là elles collectionnent les conquêtes … En chaleur aussi … Et nous, nous sommes au coin des chiens … Toi, Astrid qui obéit aux ordres des vaches et des poules, notre oncles, à s'en rendre acoolo, Eglantine qui n'a pas le choix, ainsi que Eléanore qui ne peut rien y faire . Et moi le chien sauvage qui mord … Ah j'allais oublier Utyopi mais lui il est tellement taré qu'il est hors catégorie …. C'est vrai que ça ressemble à la ferme ici ... »

Eléanore avait fait tombé son verre par terre sous le choc . Elle n'était pas la seule . Ses tantes avaient renversées leurs soupes sur leurs robes de soirées . Un de ses cousins s'était étouffé avec du pain et Astrid avait plantée sa fourchette … sur la haine de Alice qui saignait énormément . Alice regarda sa main et retira la fourchette d'un coup . « Mhhh charmant sœurette comme cadeau de noël... »

Et sans attendre plus elle se leva et sous les regards meurtriers de tout le monde s'avança vers les escaliers . Elle s'arrêta juste devant et dit d'un air supérieur : « vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait du bien ... » et remonta les escaliers d'un air impérial .

Eléanore s'enfonça dans sa chaise . Sa sœur était allée loin . TROP loin . Elle venait d'insulter toute la famille et ça, c'était une erreur qui risquait de lui coûter cher .

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la rebelle . Elle avait une plaie profonde dans la main et l'impossibilité de se soigner avec la magie .

Eléanore leva la tête vers un boucan que créait sa mère et Astrid en se disputant . Non, ça pouvait paraître stupéfiant mais la mère de famille réprimandait son aînée parce qu 'elle avait blessé Alice avec sa fourchette .

« Mais je te dis que j'ai pas fait exprès ! répétait la gryffondor au bord des larmes .

-Astrid, la violence ne résout rien ! Tempêta la styliste .

-Et toi, tout à l'heure t'étais à deux doigts de lui mettre une raclée ! Et tu as très bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit !

-Ce qu'elle a dit est horrible, et tu peux être sûre qu'elle sera punie pour cela . » conclut la mère .

A l'autre bout de la table, une des tantes que Alice venait de traiter de vache s'encolérait .

« Je vais lui apprendre moi, à me manquer de respect ! Et je ne suis pas une vache, j'ai une ligne parfaite !

-Rêve pas Moniqua … Tu passes plus les portes ! Plaisanta un des neveux .

-Toi et ta tête de gnomes, il y a quelque années je changeais tes couches donbc tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

-Tu insultes pas mon fils ! S'énerva une des cousines de la mère de famille .

-Bien sûr que si ! Comme dirait Alice, les vaches écrasent les juments en chaleur …

-Ta bouche l'obèse et mange … Non pas trop quand même faudrait que tu puisses sortir, commenta un des douaniers, agacé

-Parles pas en mangeant papa, tu risquerais de étouffer … » défendit une des femmes au bout de la table .

Eléanore décida que c'était le moment de remonter dans sa chambre, et entraînant Eglantine et Astrid qui prit tout de même sa bouteille de vin à moitié vide, elles remontèrent à l'étage se coucher sans réussir à rentrer dans la salle de bain où Alice s'était enfermée .

°o°o°o°

_« Vas ouvrir, carmen » ordonna le père . Carmen se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds . Elle ouvrit la porte . _

_Elle reconnu tout de suite de qui il s'agissait . Et pourquoi ils étaient là . Elle le savait parce que Surimey se tenait devant elle _

« Qu'est ce que … ? fit la rouquine, surprise .

-Politesse, Carmen tu as oublié ? taquina Surimey sous l'œil sévère de son père .

-Ohh mh.. Oui entrez je vous prie ... »

Une fois que les trois personnes qui composait le famille du jeune Surimey furent rentrés, les parents se joignirent en une conversation anti-moldue . Surimey restait auprès de ses parents et les deux fillettes allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé .

« Tu le connais ? demanda Saturna, alarmée par le tain blême de sa sœur .

-Oui… Il est de même année que moi à Serpentard … Tu sais quel rapport a sa famille avec la notre ?

-Non …

-Ils se détestent . Il y a pour cause de cette haine une lugubre histoire d'amour, de la magie noire et le peu de bravoure de notre oncle a été reniée par nos parents …

-Notre oncle n'a jamais …

-Si, enfin pas celui que tu penses, il y a un oncle dont l'existence a été cachée, un oncle qui a donné sa vie pour le bien … Il était censé se marier avec la tante de Surimey mais au lieu de ça, le jour du mariage, il est allé défendre les forces du bien . Bataille sur laquelle il en est mort … Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont là aujourd'hui …

-Moi je sais .. »

Saturna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère l'invita à les rejoindre à table .

Le repas fut silencieux . Les deux filles échangeaient des regards inquiets tout le long du repas . L'explication n'arriva qu'à la fin :

« Les enfants, vous ne savez sûrement pas pourquoi on est là ce soir … commença le père de Surimey, En fait, cela faisait longtemps que l'on y réfléchissait mais c'est décidé . Vous connaissait sûrement la honteuse histoire qui uni nos deux familles . Nous avons décidé de tout effacer avec une alliance . Saturna, à ta sortie de Poudlard, tu épouses Surimey . »

Carmen s'était étouffée en buvant . Surimey s'était mordu la langue sous le choc . Mais Saturna restait impassible, en colère et décida de prendre la parole :

« Alors comme ça, vous avez décidé de me marier ? Vous n'avez pas réfléchis aux souffrances que va endurer le futur époux … Vous avez déjà du ml à me supporter … fit elle à l'adresse de ses parents .

-Il est solide, affirma la mère .

-Et vous n'aviez pas non plus pensé que j'avais d'autre idées d'avenir, quitter cette fichue famille de cinglées . Partir le plus loin possible et oublier mon enfance à la noix dès la première occasion ?

-Saturna, tu t'assois et tu obéit, ordonna son père .

-Oui … C'est mon genre de m'asseoir et d'obéir … Saturna Carrow est connue pour ça .

-Sat' … Assieds-toi … susurra Carmen de nouveau au bord des larmes .

-Non . Je vais remonter dans ma chambre et bouder . Et je vais y rester tant que je pourrais . Ensuite je descendrais et je vais me prendre une baffe de maman pour mon insolence . Mais comme je vais répondre, je vais encore m'en prendre une jusqu'à qu'elle ne me casse une côte et ne me laisse pourrir sur place pendant une journée, à la fin de laquelle elle viendra me soigner pour n'avoir rien à se reprocher … Je connais le cycle par cœur, tu vois ! » fit Saturna avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre .

°o°o°o°

« Alice ouvres ou je te coupe en morceaux ! »

Il était minuit et demi quand Astrid hurlait à Alice d'ouvrir la porte de la salle bain . Eléanore qui tentait de dormir pour oublier cette soirée d'enfer décida d'aller aider Astrid à ouvrir la porte .

Tous les invités étaient partis depuis une heure car la soirée avait été écourtée à cause de la tension et des disputes .

La mère était en bas en train de ranger le salon et le père était allé prendre l'air laissant ses quatre filles seules .

Eléanore vit que Astrid n'avait en effet plus toute sa lucidité . « Ne me dis pas que tu as fini la bouteille seule ?

-Non, il reste un fond …

-ASTRID ! Mais t'es folle t'as que 15 ans et tu bois déjà comme tonton ….

-Crois moi c'est le plus intelligent de la famille …

-Et tu devrais te taire tant que tu es dans cet état … Tu dis plus de bêtises que tante Annabelle …

-Mais non ! Bon tu m'aides à ouvrir cette fichue porte ?

-Oui oui ... »

Elle se jetèrent contre la porte qui se cassa et tomba . La salle de bain était grande et lumineuse mais apparemment, Alice n'avait pas eu le temps d'éclairer la lumière . Elle était allongée, les bras croisés toute habillée dans la baignoire et l'eau arrivait jusque son cou .

« Et ben qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Eléanore à Alice tandis que Astrid se démaquillait devant le miroir .

-Ce vieux psychopathe m'a fait pousser des branchies ! Tu sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais sortir par hasard ? »répondit la joueuse de Quidditch en montrant deux fentes qui avaient poussé dans on cou .

Astrid se précipita sur la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir .

« Vraiment très classe tout ça, Astrid, commenta Alice .

-Fermes-la ! Moi je me suis pas transformée en poiscaille au moins …

-Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de dire « la ferme » devant n'importe qui de cette famille …. commenta Eléanore .

-A propos de cela, bravo Alice, tu as réussis à gâcher le noël de la moitié de la famille ! Fit Eglantine qui venait de rentrer dans la salle et qui à présent tenait les cheveux de Astrid qui s'était remise à vomir .

-Moi je pense que Astrid ne retouchera pas à l'alcool d'ici peu ! Plaisanta Alice .

-Je t'aime Alice, tu sais ? fit soudain Astrid

-Je t'ai dis de te la boucler tant que t'étais dans cet état !

-Oui mais je dis pas ça à cause de l'alcool … Et tu sais je t'aime aussi malgré le fait que tu sois à serpentard ?

-Mais oui, Astrid …. Je sais . Maintenant tu devrais aller te coucher si tu ne veux pas sans faire exprès nous avouer ton amour secret … répondit Eléanore .

-Tu es au courant ? Je peux le dire alors ….

-NON ! Coupa soudain Eglantine, Tu vas le regretter demain ….

-Oui, sûrement, concéda Astrid .

-En attendant moi je suis coincée ici avec une fille poisson et une qui va apparemment passer sa nuit à s'en vouloir d'avoir tant bu … dit Eglantine, donc je pense qu'on devrais jouer …. J'ai une idée ! Je pose une question à qui je veux, elle est obligée de répondre et après elle pose une question à qui elle veut etc.

-Oui ! Mais c'est moi qui commence ! S'exclama Astrid, Alors, Alice, tu vas dire oui à Zébulon ?

-T'es folle ou quoi ? Je sors pas avec un serdaigle moi ! Il est trop sérieux ! S'offensa celle qui occupait actuellement le bain, maintenant à moi ! Alors, Eglantine … Tu veux combien d'enfants plus tard ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Elle est nulle mais je répond quand même … J'en veux 8 … Bon maintenant que je me suis ridiculisée, Eléanore, je de dis trois prénom de garçons et tu dois me les décrire en 1 mot … Alors on commence par Cillian .

-Sympa, commenta la serpentard .

-Imius ?

-Soumis .

-Et Aldébaran ?

-Mhhh … Je sais pas … Y'a pas tellement de mots pour le décrire à part tête à claques, petit imbécile et idiot de première …

-Moi je le trouve mignon, commenta Alice .

-Il a deux ans de moins que toi Alice …

-Je viens pas de faire une déclaration d'amour . Je viens juste de dire qu'il était avantagé physiquement !

-Mouais bof … A moi de poser une question : Astrid : qui est le plus beau garçon du collège ?

-Mhhh… Je dirais moi . » fit fièrement l'aînée .

Les trois autres explosèrent de rire .

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu boives de l'alcool plus souvent toi ! »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ce chapitre finit sur cette note de joix et d'humour ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Je sais que l'on est plus centré sur Eléanore, Carmen et Surimey pour ce chapitre mais le prochain sera plus sur notre Aldé' et Imius …

Lunéville forever !

bisous de l'auteur


	13. Chapter 13: une rentrée fracassante

Eléanore chapitre 13 (j'y crois pas!)

Eléanore déambulait dans sa maison à la recherche de compagnie . Dans 3 jours elle et ses sœurs retourneraient à Poudlard mais en attendant la maison était redevenue silencieuse . Alice n'avait pas vraiment réglé le soucis avec sa mère et Eléanore était en quelque sortes soulagée …

Une tension restait malgré présente et la serpentard savait qu'un jour il faudrait mettre au point ce différent entre les deux Enabora mais en attendant, la famille se contenterait d'ignorer et Eléanore le souhaitait énormément, le plus longtemps possible …

La jeune fille passa devant la chambre d'Astrid, fermée à clef comme d'habitude … Celle de Eglantine, à l'inverse toujours ouverte . Eléanore jeta un coup d'œil .

Elle entra . Sa sœur était entrain de travailler à son bureau, et apparemment, elle écoutait de la de la musique magique avec des tous nouveaux écouteurs magiques qui permettaient d'étendre le son sur un rayon de 2 mètres .

Eléanore fit le tour de la chambre sans que sa sœur ne la remarque . Elle passa à coté d'un lit couleurs lilas mal fait . Elle remarqua également que a pièce était extrêmement éclairée contrairement à celle de Astrid qui préférait garder les rideaux fermés .

Un petit hurlement retira Eléanore de sa rêverie . Elle se retourna et découvrit où Eglantine mettait mettait ses botrucs . Généralement, c'est des animaux que l'on ne choisi pas comme animaux de compagnie mais comme d'habitude, Eglantine faisait exception à la règle …

C'était un véritable enclos aménagé avec des hamacs, des échelles, des mangeoires, des arbres miniatures .

Eléanore se pencha vers les étranges créatures . Ils ressemblaient à des bouts de branches que l'on aurait assemblé pour créer des figurines d'humain .

Un autre hurlement s'échappa de la bouche d'un botruc plus petit que les autres . Eglantine qui avait levé ses écouteurs magiques s'approcha .

« Tu vois lui ? fit la propriétaires des étranges animaux en montrant le minuscule crieur, C'est un bébé qui est né il y a deux jours … C'est très rare de les voir bébé car malheureusement pour eux, avant leurs premiers mois ils ne doivent pas sortir de leurs cachettes car ils pourraient en mourir …

-Pourquoi il crie comme ça ? demanda la plus jeune

-Je ne crains que ce ne soit un mauvais présage … De toute façon, toutes les autres fois qu'un bébé botruc ne supporte pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine … A vrai dire, tous ceux qui sont nés ici sont décédés exactement 4 jours, 3 heures et 21 minutes après leur naissance . Tu te rends compte du mystère … J'ai consultés tous les connaisseurs en créatures magiques pour essayer de comprendre et les seuls qui ne m'ont pas prise pour la seule cinglée sur terre à élever des botrucs m'ont avoué qu'eux même avaient du mal à comprendre .

-Je ne pense pas que tu es cinglée ! Interrompit Eléanore .

-Oui … Mais tu es sûrement une des seules, répondit tristement la gryffondor, Tu sais, je regard des autres m'importe peu . Pour certaines personnes je suis unique, étrange ou folle . Ce qui me rend forte c'est de savoir que les personnes que j'aime me vois comme « unique » . Et cela parce que j'ai toujours espoir . Tu entends ça, Léanne ? Tu ne change pas tant qu'il y a de l'espoir . Tu ne laisse pas tomber tant qu'il y ce sentiment qu'on appelle « espoir » . Jamais . Je ne laisse pas tomber même pour mes botrucs regarde : j'espère toujours qu'un des nouveaux-nés survivent donc je continue . Je te dis ça parce que tu es différente . Alice, ce n'est pas de l'espoir, elle s'acharne contre le monde parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu être une sorcière . Astrid, se cache des autres . Elle montre un masque de son vrai visage .

-Alice n'aurait pas voulu être sorcière ? Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna la châtain .

-Elle me l'a dit plusieurs fois . Au début je croyais que c'était juste la haine contre la famille qui parlait mais à force … Eléanore, as tu déjà vu Alice pleurer ?

-Non.

-Astrid pleurer ?

-Non, se rendit compte Léanne .

-Et Papa et Maman ?

-Non . Comment ça se fait ?

-Réfléchis-y . Maintenant je dois retourner travailler . Tu peux rester si tu veux . »

Eléanore sortit tout de même de la chambre et vit qu'elle venait de passer près d'une heure chez sa sœur .

°o°o°o°

Carmen bouillonnait dans le salon . Elle était énervée contre sa sœur, contre sa mère, contre son père . Contre sa sœur pour être aussi insouciante au point de répondre ainsi à sa mère . En colère contre sa mère pour traiter ainsi Saturna et contre son père qui ne réagit pas .

Saturna sortit de la salle d'à coté, tout sourire .

« Ça va, Carmen, assura la brune

-NON CA VA PAS ! S'exclama l'aînée, CA VA PAS SATURNA ! TU REVIENS LA JOUE TAILLADEE PAR TA PROPRE MERE ET TU ME DEMANDE DE RESTER CALME ! COMMENT TU VAS TENIR JUSQU'A TA RENTREE A POUDLARD ?

-Je … Je m'ex...Je m'excuse, bégaya Saturna en explosant en sanglots devant la fureur de sa sœur qui s'en voulu immédiatement et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse … J'aurais pas du réagir ainsi … Mais calme-toi . Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de les provoquer . Demain je retourne à l'école mais dans six mois je suis de retour à la maison . Je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau à mon retour .

-Promis . » susurra Saturna .

°o°o°o°

« Elénore ! »

La jeune Enabora se retourna vers sa mère qui l'appelait . La châtain s'apprêtait à partir pour la gare du Poudlard express accompagné de son père .

Elle s'approcha de la styliste qui tenait dans ses mains plusieurs paquets .

« Oui ?

-Ta grand-mère avant de partir vous a laissés plusieurs choses, à toi et à tes sœurs . J'ai déjà donné à Astrid et Eglantine . Tiens, le tien, fit la mère en tendant un pendentif à sa fille, C'est un médaillon du bonheur . Ouvre le et il te rendra heureuse et t'apaisera. Je me demande pourquoi ta grand-mère gardait ce genre de choses … Et tiens, celui-ci est pour Alice mais si je lui donne moi elle ne l'acceptera pas … Et dis-lui que je l'ai vérifié plusieurs milliers de fois au cas où ce serait encore un des mauvais coups que faisait votre grand-mère … »

Eléanore se retourna . Elle rejoignit ses trois sœurs .

°o°o°o°

« Alors pitit Aldé t'as passées de bonnes vacances ?

-Aie, mon dos, grimaça le jeune Ophiuchus, Et d'abord, Eurimus, t'es plus petit que moi !

-Arrête je vais complexer … Bon tu rentre dans la cabine ou t'as décidé de camper ici ?

-Si tu descendais de mon dos, je pourrais rentrer …

-Mais non, fais toi les muscles, t'en as besoin ! »

Aldébaran n'essaya pas de négocier plus et se laissa tomber en arrière pour faire descendre de force Eurimus qui ne le fit cependant pas .

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur Carolyn qui passait par là .

« Excuse-nous ! Fit le brun, embarrassé .

-C'est rien … Mais fait gaffe quand tu saute sur le dos de quelqu'un, qu'il ai au moins assez de force pour te supporter, commenta la blonde pour énerver Aldébaran .

-Savais-tu que dans le monde moldu, les blondes sont considérées comme mentalement inférieures ? répondit malicieusement le serpentard

-Tu savais qu'on est dans le monde sorcier ? »

Cette réplique cloua le bec au jeune châtain . Carolyn se releva et repartit d'un air sûr d'elle .

Il se remit debout et entra en compagnie de Eurimus dans le cabine voisine .

°o°o°o°

« Léanne ! »

Cillian qui arrivait par derrière sauta littéralement sur la jeune fille en train de discute avec Usaac au milieu du train.

« Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez décidé d'arrêter de me sauter dessus pour me dire bonjours …

-J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ! S'exclama le griffondor en resserrant sa cravate .

-Alors il faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez le mageokiné ?

-Non, surtout chez un psychologue si tu as l'intention de supporter Cillian toute ta vie, rectifia Usaac .

-Oh non… moi je me débarrasserais de vous à la première occasion … Ne le prends pas mal, Cillian mais tu devient vraiment encombrant …

-Moi ? Non c'est pas mon genre, je suis discret, respectueux et surtout très sage .

-C'est beau de rêver, commenta Carolyn qui venait d'arriver .

-Oui c'est vraiment un merveilleux rêve pour nous, ajouta Usaac, Maintenant ça vous direz de rentrer dans une cabine avant que les préfets fassent leur tour … Ta sœur aurait enfin un argument pour te donner une retenue ... »

°o°o°o°

« Lâche moi, Suri' !

-T'en parle à personne ! S'il te plaît … Pense à ta sœur ! »

Surimey avait coincé Carmen dans un coin du train pour la supplier de ne parler de l'alliance . Carmen refusant de tout entendre et pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux justement en parler parce que après tout, si cela faisait un assez gros bordel, il y avait une chance qu'elle soit supprimée …

« Carmen ça me concerne directement et tu comprendras que je préfère éviter que tout le monde soit au courant… Et ta sœur qui n'arrive à Poudlard l'an prochain … Tu aimerais qu'elle soit directement étiquetée comme la fille qu'on a obligé à se fiancer avec Surimey ?

-Non, concéda la rouquine .

-Alors, s'il te plaît tais-toi …

-C'est d'accord … Je peux juste en parler à Eléanore ?

-Oui » fit Surimey après une hésitation .

°o°o°o°

« Mince, il est encore en vie lui …

-Eléanore dis pas ce genre de choses… Et pourquoi tu voulais qu'Aldébaran meurt ?

-Quoi ? Il faut garder espoir, non ? »

Carmen soupira . Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas changé …

Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune de serpentard . Il se faisait tard mais elle était encore bien remplie . Carmen rejoignit le garçons de leur âge . Eléanore, qui se serait bien passé de ce moment en leur compagnie fut obligée de suivre Carmen pour ne pas se retrouver seule .

« Alors les garçons, vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ? questionna la rouquine alors que son amie s'asseyait sur un fauteuil au coté des autres .

-Honneur aux filles, fit vivement Imius .

-Moi je n'ai rien fait de particulièrement intéressant, répondit Carmen .

-Moi non plus, avoua Imius, Je suis resté à Poudlard …

-Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé rester ici ! S'exclama Carmen, Et toi Eurimus ?

-Moi réunion de famille et comme d'habitude tout s'est bien passé … Vraiment très nul … Chuis sûr que t'as eu des vacances super, Surimey !

-Oh non, c'est le pires vacances de ma vie … Surtout mes parents qui ont pété un câble … Mais sinon rien de très intéressant … Et toi Eléanore ?, fit il malicieusement en faisant sursauter la jeune Enabora .

-Alice avec des nageoires, Astrid bourrée et Eglantine qui joue à des jeux d'ados … répondit passivement la serpentard devant la tête étonné de tous les autres .

-Astrid qui boit ? s'étonna Eurimus .

-Et oui … C'est étrange, moi non plus je n'y ai pas cru au départ mais quand j'ai vu Alice avec des branchies et Eglantine parler de garçons, je crois que j'ai abandonner mon essai pour comprendre …

-Eglantine qui parle de garçon ? Tu leurs a donné quoi à manger à tes sœurs ? demanda Surimey hilare .

-A force de passer du temps avec Eléanore elle sont devenu cinglées … commenta méchamment Aldébaran .

-Ça doit être ça … Mais on a du soucis à se faire pour ton petit frère alors … répliqua hargnesement la châtain .

-Moi je ne sympathise pas avec des sombrals …

-Moi je ne me fais pas manger par des sombrals … On comprend pourquoi t'es pas à gryffondor, vu ton courage le jour de notre retenue . Tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou !

-Moi je me demande justement ce que tu fais à serpentard …

-Sûrement plus de chose qu'un sang de bourbes .

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour te supporter …

-Je suis extrêmement patiente avec moi-même .

-On se calme par ici ! » S'exclama Carmen .

Aldébaran se leva et regagna son dortoir les poings serrés .

°o°o°o°

« Miss Enabora, veuillez nous présenter le sortilège que nous étudions, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui madame … Le sortilège de protection contre les attaques mineures ?

-Oui » répondit Chang .

Eléanore était en cours depuis une semaine et déjà, elle se faisait remarquer … C'était mal parti ! Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la tableau d'un air las . Elle connaissait ce sortilège depuis le début de l'année, où elle s'était trouvé une passion pour les sortilèges de niveau 3 .

« _Protego_ » Rien ne se passa . Elle réessaya . Toujours rien . La châtain fronça les sourcils . Jamais quelque chose du genre ne s'était produit . D'habitude, elle exécuté n'importe quel sortilège sans soucis .

Le professeur s'approcha et récupéra la baguette pour voir si elle était la source du problème .

L'enseignante réussi sans soucis et rendit le bout de bois à l'élève .

« Tu as déjà utilisé ce sort ? demanda Mrs Chang

-Oui plusieurs fois, confirma l'élève

-Réessaies alors . »

La serpentard prononça la formule une nouvelle fois, sans succès mais la fois suivante, la baguette s'illumina de la même manière que les deux dernières fois et devint brûlante . Sa propriétaire la laissa tomber au sol .

« Aïe ! »

Toute la salle se tourna vers Aldébaran qui venait de gémir tandis que Eléanore ramassait sa baguette .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mr. Ophiuchus ? demanda le professeur .

-Rien » marmonna l'élève .

°o°o°o°

« Léanne, tu as décidé de te renseigner sur la népogativité ? questionna Carmen en courant presque derrière Eléanore dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'immense école .

-NON. C'est inutile vu que je ne suis pas népogative !

-L'événement de tout à l'heure ne t'as pas suffit ? Alors comment tu explique ça ?

-Un surplus d'énergie comme les deux autres fois !

-Les DEUX autres fois ? s'étonna Carmen à qui Eléanore n'avait confié son aventure dans les couloirs le soir et sa rencontre avec le préfet, Carnifius et Aldébaran .

-Euh je veux dire LA dernière fois ..

-Oui c'est ça, moque toi de moi … En attendant, moi je vais en faire des recherches . Et j'ai déjà commencé … Chez les moldus, la népogativité, c'est le mélange des nombres négatifs et positifs . Par contre chez les sorciers, je n'ai rien trouvé …

-Ben cherche si ça t'amuse mais moi je m'en fiche … »

°o°o°o°

Aldébaran observa sa main . Une brûlure y était mystérieusement apparu durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal . Elle faisait encore très mal . Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?

Imius qui se baladait dans le château à coté de lui le dévisagea .

« Comment tu t 'es fait ça ?

-Je sais pas » répondit le châtain .

Imius sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami . Il n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il y avait d'abord le fait que ce soit un né-moldu à serpentard . Puis la révélation de ses pouvoirs très puissants . Et pourquoi les 6èmes et 7èmes années de serpentard le dévisageaient du regard depuis quelque temps ? Quel était cette chose dont il refuse de parler ? Pourquoi disparaît-t-il souvent dans le château ?

C'était un mystère et peut-être valait-il mieux que ça en reste un ..

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Je vous présente le chapitre le plus nul de l'histoire de la magie !

Bon il est court et nul … De plus, la semaine prochaine je n'ai pas d'ordi donc pas de publications !


	14. Chapter 14 : étrange baguettitude

Eléanore chapitre 14

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée et Eléanore multipliait les renvois de cours . Elle commençait réellement à détester Flitwick . Mais elle, ce qui l'inquiétait était vraiment différent : elle n'arrivait plus à exécuter de sortilèges correctement en cours mais lorsque qu'elle était à l'extérieur, loin des classes, elle retrouvait ses pouvoirs .

Elle en a parlé à Slughorn qui avait fait consulté la baguette par un spécialiste mais rien de suspect n'avait été détecté .

La jeune fille s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il faudrait que sa baguette soit redevenue normale avant la fin de l'année … il lui restait 4 mois pour s'entraîner et bien que son niveau soit élevé, elle ne restait qu'une élève de première année dont la magie ne marche plus la moitié du temps …

De plus, elle ne voulait pas voir Ophiuchus en haut du classement des notes . Toutes les années à Poudlard, il y a un classement des meilleurs élèves par niveau et de voir son pire la surpasser de quelques points cette année serait pour Eléanore une horrible déception .

La serpentard traînait dans les couloirs depuis une dizaine de minutes . Elle s'était fait renvoyé de sortilège pour « insolence envers un membre des enseignants de l'école de magie de Poudlard » .

C'était drôle comme les adultes tournent leurs phrases . Ils ont toujours le don de rendre compliquées quelque chose qui ne l'est absolument pas … Ce qui était le contraire de Eglantine qui faisait toujours exception à la règle . La deuxième des Enaboras avait le don pour expliquer des chose très compliqués avec des mots très simples . Ça impressionnait beaucoup la famille . Notamment lorsqu'il est question de boucler le bec à une cousine éloignée qui voulait marier de force sa fille déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre .

C'était une des répliques préférées de Eléanore . Eglantine l'avait sorti lors d'un repas avec cette cousine en question : « Tu peux tenter de comprendre l'amour, tu peux essayer de le cerner mais jamais tu ne vas y trouver un sens . Essaies d'y mettre fin, c'est lui qui mettre fin à ta vie . Essaies de le contourner et il te foncera dessus . Ignore-le et il détruira toute autre pensée . Le seul moyen et de l'affronter, de souffrir et finalement de l'accepter ... »

Eléanore se promit qu'elle ne se compliquerait pas la vie ainsi plus tard …

Et après tout, Eléanore avait juste répondu à son professeur qu'elle pourrait lancer un doloris à Aldébaran puisque seuls ceux dotés d'un cerveau pouvaient ressentir la douleur …

Aussi c'était de la faute d'Ophiuchus … Si cet espèce d'imbécile ne s'était pas fait renvoyé la jeune Enabora n'aurait pas lâchée cette phrase …

Apparemment, le châtain trouvait très ennuyeux les cours de sortilèges car il prenait un malin plaisir à titiller Ambre et ses amies . Aujourd'hui, il avait tenté de mettre feu à la chevelure blonde de la cousine de Surimey . Bien sûr, ça lui avait valu un allé simple chez la directrice .

Eléanore s'avoua que c'était drôle de voir la crâne de cette pimbêche en feu … mais il n'en restait pas moins que son pire ennemie manquait cruellement d'un cerveau …

La jeune serpentard s'adossa à un mur . Il y avait en face une fenêtre . La température extérieur n'augmentait pas mais il ne neigeait plus et la cadette des Enaboras s'en sentait soulagée .

Plus de bataille de boules de neige, plus de réveil enneigé . Oui, Carmen avait pris un malin plaisir à réveiller sa meilleure amie avec un seau rempli de neige …

Eléanore vit à l'extérieur les quelques élèves courageux qui osaient se promener à moins 5 degrés . Les premières années avaient beaucoup de cours ainsi que les deuxièmes et troisièmes mais à partir de la quatrième année, les cours s'allégissent mais la sixième année est la plus légère pour ceux qui ont ratés leurs BUSES tandis que ceux qui les ont réussi sont surchargés de devoirs …

D'ailleurs, quelques 4èmes années traînaient dehors . Eglantine était accompagnée de ses étranges amis …

Milan la regardait avec des yeux scintillants . A croire que les Prewetts étaient abonnés aux Enaboras …

Eléanore éclata de rire en voyant le Griffondor de 4ème année se prendre un pied dans une branche et tomber à cause de son inattention de la route mais son attention pour Eglantine …

Eléanore sursauta à l'entente d'un bruit derrière elle . Elle se retourna et vit Aldébaran qui la regardait d'un air innocent .

« Je t'ai fait peur, Enabora ? demanda le serpentard .

-En fait pour avoir peur, il suffit de te regarder …

-Tu me ressors toujours le mêmes … Tu ne te lasserais pas de moi ? questionna le châtain .

-Et si tu me laissais tranquille pour une fois ? proposa Eléanore .

-Non … Je m'ennuie … Et venir te provoquer est un très bon passe-temps !

-Elle t'as donné quoi comme punition Mme McGonnagal ?

-Chuis pas allé la voir, répondit évasement le jeune Ophiuchus en s'adossant au mur .

-Tant mieux .

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus vite tu seras viré, mieux je me porterais ...

-T'es méchante … Mais comme c'est réciproque je m'en fiche … Bon vas falloir que je m'en aille … Il faut que tu commence à réviser si tu veux mon niveau à la fin de l'année …

-Je vais t'étriper ! »

Aldébaran partit en courant et disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu . C'était vraiment un drôle de duo !

°o°o°o°o°

Imius attendait assis à la table serpentard dans la grande salle . Il attendait une lettre de ses parents . Un lettre qui lui annoncerait qu'il ne passerait pas ses vacances de Pâques seul à Poudlard . Une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle . Ses parents l'avaient ignoré depuis le début de l'année . Mais c'était toujours comme ça . Son père était un né moldu tête en l'air, épris d'une sang pur . Il était fasciné par le monde de la magie . Son épouse et lui avaient donc entreprit de faire un tour du monde de la magie .

C'est ainsi que Imius, âgé de deux ans à peine s'est retrouvé chez sa grand-mère moldue avec, chaque années le droit à des vacances de Pâques avec eux . On pourrait trouver cela égoïste, insensé et horrible mais Imius se sentait chanceux . Après tout, sa mère n'était-elle pas un sang pur ? D'une famille de sang purs plutôt violents . La famille Arena est une famille originaire de Russie et la mère de Imius, dernière de 5 enfants était au départ considéré comme une cracmolle . Ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient manifestés que lors de ses 10 ans et très peu . Sous-estimé par les grand-parents d'Imius, elle a vite coupé les ponts avec sa famille .

Imius l'en félicitait d'ailleurs, car il était très bien chez sa grand-mère paternelle, mrs. Hunter .

Il réfléchissait à tout autre chose quand un perroquet ara rouge entra dans la grande salle . Les parents de Imius avaient le don pour ce genre de singularités . Chaque fois que le jeune garçon recevait une lettre, ses parents lui transmettaient le courrier par un oiseau caractéristique de la région où ils logeaient . Il y a quelques années, un faucon hobereau avait ravagé l'appartement d'un ami à mrs. Hunter et depuis cet incident, cette manie avait le don d'agacer la grand-mère qui stressait chaque année à l'approche de la date où Imius recevait cette fameuse lettre .

Le perroquet travers toute la salle et atterrit au cotés du jeune Imius qui le remercia avec un bout de pomme sous les yeux ébahis de toute la salle .

Aldébaran, à droite de Imius s'était décalé, contrairement à Carmen qui à sa gauche caressait l'oiseau . Quand le rapace fut parti, et que tout le monde était retourné à son occupation, Carmen questionna :

« D'où il vient ?

-D'une forêt d'Amérique du sud il me semble … Mais comme ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas pris de cours d'ornithologie, répondit le jeune Hunter .

-De quoi ?! s'étonna la rouquine .

-C'est l'étude des oiseaux, expliqua Aldébaran en levant les yeux en l'air comme si c'était évident .

-Ça y est, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être entouré d'intellos maintenant … se lamenta la jeune Carrow .

-Nan moi aussi ch'uis là ! Commenta Surimey, un peu plus loin, en face de Eurimus qui soupira .

-Alors comme ça, tu aurait un don caché, _mimi_ ? taquina Eléanore, face à Carmen, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot .

-Mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama la brun .

-Moi je le trouve bien ce surnom, se défendit la jeune Enabora .

-Tu sais que c'est Aldé' qui m'a donné ce surnom ?

-Ouais t'as raison, il est nul se surnom, se rattrapa la châtain .

-Je m'en doutait » fit Eurimus à coté de Eléanore .

Imius baissa les yeux sur la lettre . Il ne l'avait pas ouverte . Voulait-il vraiment l'ouvrir ? Il craignait une mauvaise nouvelle . Plus le temps passait, plus les Hunter étaient réticents au ffait de passer une quinzaine de jours avec leur fils unique . Mais après tout, ce n'était que deux semaines et il y aurait aussi Carmen et Eurimus qui resterait à Poudlard de toute façon …

°o°o°o°

« Léanne ! »

Eléanore se retourna, un air énervé accroché au visage . Cillian la poursuivait en courant depuis dix minutes . La jeune serpentard, n'arrivant plus à pratiquer sa magie avait ignoré l'appel de son meilleur ami, par colère pour elle-même .

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda méchamment la la châtain.

-Je sais pas … J'ai beaucoup de choses … Trois heures de colles pour ce soir chez McGonnagal parce que je me suis disputé avec un serdaigle Je lui ai lui mon poing droit dans la tête si tu vois ce que veux dire . J'ai aussi une amie qui m'ignore …

-Je t'ignore pas !

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'entendais pas te courir derrière à travers tout le couloirs … Il faudrais que tu te fasse déboucher les oreilles si c'est le cas …

-Pourquoi tu te disputais avec un serdaigle ? questionna Eléanore en essayant de changer de sujet tandis qu'il reprenaient tous deux leurs chemin dans le château .

-C'est Alain, un serdaigle qui se moquait de Carolyn … Et toi tu m'ignore quand même, ça change rien …. C'est vrai que tes pouvoirs ont diminué ? »

Eléanore stoppa . Elle ne lui avait pas dit . Qui lui avait dit ? Carmen était au courant, ainsi qu'Eurimus et Surimey qui l'avaient vu en cours ….

« Pas exactement … Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est simple, s'expliqua le gryffondor en ricanant, Tu ne te dispute plus avec Ophiuchus, tu ne parle plus en classe … La moitié des premières-années disent ça .

-Et si j'avais envie de d'écouter en classe ?! s'énerva Eléanore, Si j'avais fait la paix avec l'autre idiot ?!

-Toi, faire la paix avec Ophiuchus ? Ce serait une utopie bien trop belle pour Poudlard !, fit Cillian en éclatant de rire .

-Je doit aller voir Carmen » répondit sèchement Eléanore en faisant demi-tour .

Elle détestait ne pas être en bonne entente avec Cillian . Mais elle détestait aussi la manière avec laquelle le jeune Prewett venait de s'adresser à elle .

°o°o°o°

Harry Potter soupira . Ils s'étaient inquiétés pendant des mois pour que les graffitis qui recouvraient les murs du département des mystères disparaissent . Mais maintenant qu'ils ont disparus miraculeusement du jours au lendemain, tous les employés du ministère de la magie paniquaient .

Cependant, Potter se rassit dans son fauteuil et pris sa tasse de café . Il ne servait à rien de se faire un sang d'encre . De toute façon C'est un mystère et ça resterait un mystère … Après tout, tout ça avait eu lieu dans le département de mystères .

Pour le chef des aurors, il ne servait à rien de casser la tête pour des choses si futiles . Sa femme, Ginny Weasley le rejoignit dans le salon . Elle avait l'air inquiète . Le survivant l'invita à le rejoindre à ses cotés, sur un fauteuil avoisinant le sien .

« Que se passe-t-il, Ginevra ? Questionna l'homme .

-Charlie est à Ste. Mangouste, il s'est fait morde par un dragon .

-Mordre ? s'étonna Harry, Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Depuis quelque jours, les dragons ne sont pas dans leur état normal … Mais ce matin, les créatures étaient enragées … Tu te souviens, Harry, au tournoi des trois sorciers, quand tu as affronté ton dragon ? »

Harry hocha la tête en buvant chacune des paroles de sa femme qui pourraient être primordiale pour la suite .

« Il étaient pires . Aucun dresseur de dragon n'aurait pu les arrêter . Ils secouaient leurs ggantesques cages, il lançaient du feu sur tout ce qui bougeait . Quand Chaelie et deux collègues sont entrés dans une cages pour calmer une femelle particulièrement agressive, ils se sont immédiatement fait attaqué . Marcel, un des amis qui était avec mon frère s'est fait arraché le bras . L'autre s'est reçu du feu sur les jambes . Et mon frère s'est fait morde et griffer au niveau du visage, de la cuisse et du ventre . Heureusement, ils ont réussi à les sortir rapidement de cette cage . Malheureusement, la dragonne a réussi à s'échapper et est actuellement en train de terroriser la population de la Syrie .

-Tu voudrais qu'on aille les voir ? Demanda gentiment l'homme en caressant la joue de sa dulcinée .

-Oui. »

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes assis ainsi . Harry souriait . Il n'avait jamais arrêté de sourire depuis la mort du Lord Noir mais . Oui, il y avait un « mais » . Mais il avait cependant l'impression que la guerre n'était pas finie . PAS DU TOUT FINIE .

°o°o°o°

Carmen était assise au coin de la salle commune, sur un banc des tables alignés pour les élèves qui font leurs devoir . La jeune Carrow regardait ses camarades de classe . Eléanore, essayant d'essayer d'effectuer un sortilège sans succès . Aldébaran et Imius qui venaient de rentrer et riaient ensemble . Eurimus et Surimey tentaient tant bien que mal d'apprendre leurs leçons … Elle tourna la tête et vit Eléanore jeter violemment sa baguette au sol et partit se calmer dans le dortoir, rouge de colère dans le dortoir .

Carmen avait l'habitude, à présent . Eléanore s'énervait très vite lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à pratiquer la magie . La jeune Enabora supportait mal de devoir se contenter d'une magie minime .

Surimey qui était en train de se diriger vers Carmen l'interpella :

« Et bien, qu'est ce qu'elle a notre Léanne ?

-Comme toujours, souffla la rouquine, Mais si tu pouvais te mêler de tes affaires, Suri' ça m'arrangerait …

-Non, ton « Suri' » aime bien faire le commère, intervint Eurimus .

-C'est pas vrai, répliqua le brun .

-Sûr que si, tu t'incruste toujours dans les histoires des autres, et moi en bon meilleur ami, je te suis toujours et je m'en prends plein la tête à chaque fois !

-T'as qu'à pas me suivre …

-Oh, arrêtez, je vous pries, on dirais un vieux couple en train de se disputer …

-Ben ma femme n'as qu'à pas mettre son nez partout où elle va ! » S'enquit Eurimus qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un tirage de langue de Suimey .

Imius et Aldébaran (enfin, Imius qui avait forcé Aldébaran à venir) s'étaient rapprochés pour parler à Eurimus (enfin, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était surtout Imius qui voulait parler à Eurimus) .

Et c'est ainsi Que Carmen se retrouva entourée de tous les garçons de serpentard de son année, dont deux se disputaient, un boudait et un autre réclamait parler à Eurimus pour quelque chose d'extrêmement important sur S…

Surimey ?!

Le sang de Carmen ne fit qu'un tour . Quelque chose de très important sur Surimey . Il y a avait de forte chances pour que ce soit l'histoire du mariage arrangé qui a été exposée au grand jour . Bien sûr, Imius l'avait dit à l'oreille de Eurimus et Surimey n'avait pas entendu, mais Carùen ayant une fine oreille avait entendu . Carmen semblait stressée tandis que les deux serpentards s'éloignaient ensembles, la laissant seule avec le blond et Aldébaran qui semblait se demander se qu'il se passait .

Surimey s'assit à droite de Carmen, sur la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à la rousse

-Rien de très important … » enfin, je pense, soupira la jeune Carrow

Surimey la considéra, le regard sombre . Puis il se retourna et vit Aldébaran, titubant sortir de la salle pour rejoindre son dortoir .

« Il a quoi ? questionna Carmen

-Laisse tomber, il est tout le temps comme ça » répondit évasivement le garçon .

°o°o°o°

Aldébaran soupira . Imius était vraiment une vraie commère . Il avait entendu une rumeur sur Surimey et s'était senti obligé d'aller en parler avec Eurimus ….. Sans en parler au jeune Ophiuchus, bien sûr .

C'est ainsi qu'Aldébaran se retrouve avec Surimey, un sourire niai au visage, comme d'habitude pensa le châtain et Carmen qui se ronge les ongles comme une stressée . Aldébaran alla pour s'asseoir à coté de la rouquine -ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs fait s'il n'avait pas vu la baguette d'Eléanore au sol- mais il vit la baguette .

Cela pourrait vous paraître futile, incohérent mais Aldébaran se baissa pour ramasser la baguette de son ennemie jurée .

Quelque chose l'intriguait sur la baguette de la jeune Enabora .


End file.
